


[盾冬]We've got here so wrong

by ConstanceRahe



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Maybe out of character, personal plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 72,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceRahe/pseuds/ConstanceRahe
Summary: 能击碎麻木的，是万物萌动；能打败经验的，只是一个人的纯真。——我可以承受任何事，除了你要离开我的事实。——Steve，我想我们还有七十年。重点说明：电影+漫画+私设！+私设！+私设！私心改掉A4结局。OOC和BE都是我的锅（但可能不是BE...）





	1. Cohabitation

Steve听到客厅里窸窸窣窣的声音，保持机警的习惯和灵敏的听觉让他一下子醒过来，又或许自从Bucky搬进他的家，他就一直没真正睡沉过。他可不会以为是哪一只耗子或者野猫什么的半夜闯进来，并非生性多疑，他只是想要保护Bucky的安全和正常生活不被打扰，虽然现在的冬兵可能不太需要他的过度保护。他轻手轻脚地下床，开门，走到客厅里。客厅黑乎乎的，除了冰箱门没关透出来的光，照在门外一小片区域内，接着就是沙发上露出一个毛发旺盛的头颅，在昏暗的光晕下，配合着咀嚼的动作小幅度的震动。

只是有人在吃东西罢了。

Steve走过去，打开客厅的灯，啪的一声，整个区域亮起来，Bucky猛地转过头，嘴里叼着勺子。

接着Bucky转回身，继续吃他的哈根达斯。

Steve轻轻叹口气，Bucky不喜欢复仇者大厦，Steve不得不陪他一起搬出来，当然也是费了九牛二虎之力才说服他跟自己住在一起，尽管如此，Bucky仍然跟他保持一定距离，就像刚刚找到他时那样，三个星期，Bucky跟他统共说过的话不满十句。

他把冰箱门关上，Bucky看了他一眼，什么都没说，继续低头钻研腿间的大号瓷碗。这还是Steve教给他的方法，把哈根达斯盛进碗里，用勺子吃，这样就不会蹭到脸上和衣服上。他很不喜欢Steve教他的态度，好像他是个什么都不会的孩子，连吃个冰淇淋都需要人教，但他依照Steve的方法来办了，只是因为这一次他的方法真的比自己的要好。

Steve走到Bucky侧边的沙发上坐下，Bucky连头也没有抬。

Bucky喜欢吃甜食，Steve两个周前好不容易带他去了一次必胜客才发现的，他把巧克力圣代和榴莲披萨吃了个干干净净，然后对Steve说出了搬进新公寓之后的第一句话：好吃。Steve无比庆幸自己作了本年度第二个正确的决定（第一个是软磨硬泡地拖着Bucky让他跟自己住）。让Bucky出门是一件比较难的事情，原本想用美食诱惑他，后来店员小哥好心且多余地给他们留了外卖电话之后，Bucky就更不出门了。

“Bucky，这些都是你吃掉的吗？” Steve小心翼翼斟酌词句，“吃太多对身体不好，以后我们约定，一天只吃一小碗好不好？”

他的话果然换来了Bucky充满怨念的目光，然后他捧着大碗站起身，转身走进了自己的卧室。

Steve揉着脑袋低下头，反思自己是不是又说错了话。他不是诚惶诚恐的个性，但现在跟Bucky沟通比以往任何时候，跟其他任何人相比都要难很多。他记得Bucky最开始对他们投来的冷漠，警惕，不信任的目光，在他的眼里，除了任务和目标之外，其他的一切都与他无关。要不是Steve每天给他做饭，说话，他恐怕跟街边任何一个路人甲没什么两样。他知道这个男人是无害的，就是有点烦而已。

冬兵不会一下子变成巴恩斯中士，也不会一下子变成往日的童年好友，Steve有觉悟，这件事不能操之过急，Bucky愿意跟他住在同一幢公寓里已经很好了。他一直这样告诉自己。

Bucky的头发乱糟糟的，胡子很长时间没有刮已经杂草一样覆盖了半张脸，Steve很想帮他修理一下，但是Bucky不会允许。Steve明白，不能有肢体接触，否则Bucky身体内冬兵反抗的一面就会表现出来，或许在他的意识里，肢体接触就是不安全的信号。

他们的距离一直保持在3英尺开外。

然后，这个距离在某一天晚上被打破了。

Steve房间的门被人旋开，他向来没有锁门的习惯，更可况跟他一起住的是Bucky。门又被关上，Steve竖起耳朵静静听，Bucky从来不会进他的房间，这个时候来找他会有什么事呢。一只手顺着床沿摸索，Steve睡的主卧，双人床比Bucky房间里的还要大，因此靠近窗户的一大半空间Steve完全用不上。那只手就摸到这片空白，好像很满意，一只软绵绵的物体放在Steve头部旁边，然后，Bucky整个人躺了上来。Steve感觉到旁边床的重量，僵硬的身体一动不敢动，尽力调整呼吸平稳，生怕一个不小心又把Bucky吓走。

可Bucky为什么一声不吭地来跟自己睡呢？Steve想不通，又不敢随便把这个当作可以亲近的暗号。

其实只是因为Steve房间的床比其他的床更硬更舒服罢了。

第二天Steve醒来，他一向醒得早，然后晨跑半小时，回来再做早餐，那时候Bucky差不多也醒了。Bucky背对他侧躺着，两只手臂抱在一起，Steve几乎可以断定这是Bucky最开始的姿势，然后一整晚都没有换过。Bucky睡觉太老实了。他轻轻给Bucky盖上被子，然后离开了卧室。

回来之后Bucky就站在他的卧室门口，一双刚睡醒的眼睛盯着他。

“Bucky，你醒啦，我先去换身衣服，然后做早餐。” 

Steve像往常一样跟他打招呼，Bucky没说话，径自走到餐桌前坐下。Steve洗了把脸，换下运动服，走到厨房门口，打开冰箱门，目光梭巡着里头的食物，“培根加鸡蛋好不好？”

他没指望会有回音，回头看了一眼Bucky，后者察觉到目光，从餐桌上抬起头来，轻轻点了点。这就足够了。Steve拿出食材。

Steve把煎好的鸡蛋和培根盛在碟子里，放到Bucky面前，又把盛了几片金黄色的吐司碟子放在中间，然后坐到Bucky对面。他的两只手绞在一起，竭力思考该怎么把话说出口。

“Bucky，昨晚你……为什么要来我的房间睡？”

Bucky把面包片塞进嘴里，抬起眼睛看着他。

“我并不介意，相反，我很开心。” Steve急忙解释，“我当然很开心，也很欢迎，我是说如果你愿意的话，你可以一直在我房间睡，你觉得呢？Bucky。”

Bucky眼睛垂下去，点了点头。

Bucky的枕头还放在Steve的床上，没有收回去。到了晚上，Bucky果然如约而至，他像昨天晚上一样，一声不吭地躺到自己的枕头上，拿背对着Steve。

“Bucky。”

Steve小小地喊了一声。Bucky没说话。

Steve于是也不再说话。

过了一会，Bucky的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，而Steve却睡不着，这是第一次，或者说第二次，Bucky靠近他，就躺在他的身边，一伸手就够得到。他不知道Bucky对他的接受程度到达了哪一步，他会听Steve说话，吃他做的东西，对他点头，可是不能拉手，不能拍肩膀，不能拿他的零食，也不能帮他刮胡子，当然更不能在他洗澡的时候敲浴室的门。Steve枕着手臂，仰面瞧着天花板，一直到月亮升至中天，他还是一点睡意都没有。可能他本来就不需要那么多睡眠，也可能是亢奋的精神状态影响了他的身体状态，总之不累。Bucky就躺在他的身边，离他只有1英尺。

Bucky以前睡觉并不是这样老实的，Steve把他从克劳斯堡基地救出来后他们就一直住在一起，在同一个帐篷，睡同一张床，Bucky有时候会说点含糊不清的梦话，有时候不知怎么搞得身子歪过来，一只手扯着Steve的袖子拉到头边，醒过来后就已经被Bucky的口水沾湿大片，Steve笑着打趣他到底是梦到了好吃的还是梦到了姑娘，Bucky则笑得两腮浮起酡红。

从前的日子一去不返，Steve虽怀念，但不是沉溺其中，Peggy告诉他我们能做到的最好的选择，其实就是重新开始。谁说不是。现在Bucky重新回到他身边，虽然是以冬日战士的身份，虽然他已经不记得他们曾经是最好的兄弟，朋友，是彼此最爱的人。

他在尝试重新开始。

Steve侧过身，Bucky的呼吸已经足够均匀，看起来睡得熟了。Steve伸出一只手放在他被金属覆盖的肩膀上，动作轻的好像害怕打破一个肥皂泡泡，Bucky没有动。Steve放下心来，看起来Bucky睡熟以后就没有那么重的防备心，他微微撑起身子，手掌向下滑。刚到Bucky的手肘，原本睡熟的人像一头突然受惊的狼，猛地转身，金属手臂抓住Steve来不及收回的手腕，另一只手握拳朝Steve的头部挥过去。一阵风在Steve的脸颊吹过，拳头堪堪停在太阳穴，Bucky似乎是看清了偷袭者的脸，眉头皱了皱又慢慢展开，握住Steve手腕的力道松了几松，好像是下了很大的决心不揍他，然后按照以前的姿势重新躺下，有点气呼呼的，压得床震了震，最后终于从牙缝里挤出几个字。“别碰我。”

别碰我。

Steve也重新躺下，一只手用力握着刚才被Bucky用金属手掌捏过的手腕。凉冰冰的。

月亮又往西走了走，绕过了卧室的窗户，房间里唯一的光线消失了，陷入一片黑暗。然后，从黑暗里传出Steve的声音。

他说，抱歉。

白天的时候Bucky把自己关进Steve为他准备的书房里，那里面有小说、插画书、无聊的数独游戏，这些都是以前的Bucky和Steve会喜欢的，当然现在Bucky最喜欢的就是Steve的素描本，Steve有很好的艺术天分，可是小时候的他只想要上战场。Bucky又从书架顶层把本子掏出来，他没见过Steve在新公寓里画过画，大概都是以前留下来的，里面出现最多的是一个穿军装的年轻男人，五官跟每次洗澡在镜子里见到的那张脸有点像，唯一不像的大概只是眉宇间透出来的那股神气和眼角眉梢的笑意，他知道这个男人叫Bucky，也是Steve叫自己的名字。最后有两张，男人的短发变成了长发，有一条金属手臂，穿着黑色紧身衣，带着面罩，两只眼睛涂上了厚厚的深绿色油彩，接着面罩和油彩消失，露出了男人原来的样子，那表情还带点迷茫和不安。Bucky不知道自己在Steve的眼里原来是这个样子。其他的还有堆满垃圾桶的小巷，雪山上的火车，小酒馆，还有几个人围坐在一起无精打采地吃烤肉……

不管是什么，Bucky津津有味地把这几页纸翻来翻去，好像这本薄薄的素描本讲述了一个宏大的故事，值得他探究、深思和回忆。

他可以记起来，有一些画面更是不需要费他多少脑子就会自己蹦出来，或者蹿到他的梦里，虽然零零散散的，但他记起了掉落火车，有个人在喊他的名字。寒冷和疼痛侵占了他的意识，等他再醒来，周围只有很多穿着白大褂和全副武装的人。

Steve。

他记得那个人叫Steve，自己刚醒来的时候还在喊他、找他来着，想告诉Steve他还没死，他在这儿呢。然后有几个人把他按在椅子上，固定他的四肢和身体，把像搅拌器的东西按在他的脑袋上。很痛，长时间的剧痛，好像永远都不会结束的剧痛。而结束之后，他觉得脑袋真的被搅成了一团浆糊。Steve消失了，本来胸口中的暖而软的一部分也消失了。

Bucky急忙拿出另一个本子，用笔在上面匆匆写字，他要把每一个他记起来的片段都记在日记本上，这样之后就不会再忘记。

可是他觉得自己的身体记忆比思想记忆更糟糕，他没办法相信身边的人，没办法相信Steve，也没办法相信他的朋友们。他甚至无法跟Steve正常地说话，他不是没看到Steve脸上失望和难过夹杂的神色，即使在竭力掩饰，可是Bucky还是从他的眼神里读出来了。他只好仓皇逃走。

他也接受不了Steve的触碰，只要他的气息一接近，就会下意识地拒绝。他的身体做出的反应远比大脑快得多，九头蛇真是把他培养得很好，Bucky想。昨天半夜，他又在Steve的眼睛里看到那样的神情了，不知道为什么，他也跟着难过起来，他想让Steve别碰他，万一伤到了怎么办。于是他对Steve说别碰他，可Steve反而更难过了。

Bucky越想越多，越想越乱，理不清头绪，索性趴在地面上，照着素描本在白纸上描画，虽然画的跟Steve差很多，却依旧乐此不疲。

或许等他把以前全部都想起来，情况就会好很多吧。

时间过去很久了，Bucky感觉到肚子饿，外面天暗下来，应该到了晚饭时候，此时Steve照例应该回家，但是今天没有。Bucky找出手机，觉得可以像Steve那样点个披萨外卖，打开手机才发现里面除了Steve的号码之外再没有别人的，他一时愣住了。等他反应过来，他已经拨通了Steve的号码。没几声忙音，电话就被对面接起来。

“Bucky？”

话筒里传来Steve的声音。

Bucky愣了愣，睁大眼睛，才想起现在对方看不到他，于是清了清嗓子，“Steve。”

接着Bucky又喊了一声，“Steve……”尾音轻飘飘地延长，听起来有疑问语气掺杂其中，音节清晰流畅，比第一声好多了。

“抱歉，Bucky，今晚临时任务，我不能按时回去了，你饿的话冰箱里还有吃的，我保证会尽快赶回去，等我回去再给你……”

Clint从旁边经过，正在给他的箭装爆破箭头，忍不住吐槽，“队长，那可是冬兵，又不是三岁小孩，还能饿着？”

Quartermain站在直升机门口对他们喊，“队长，鹰眼，请马上准备出发，我们必须尽快赶到距离纽约总部！”

“队长，快走了。” Clint催促。

“Bucky，你会照顾好自己的对不对？”

Steve的声音也有点着急了，他在尽力保持耐心。

Bucky想也没想就对着手机嗯了一下，他听到Steve在那边似乎笑了一声，然后电话挂断了。

若是Bucky平常有看报纸的习惯，或者注意一下电视的新闻频道，他就会知道，今天纽约联合国总部被恐怖分子袭击，疑似是九头蛇的残余势力，美国队长立刻揽下了此次的剿灭任务。虽然洞察计划一役中，九头蛇主力已经被消灭大半，但是谁也说不准是否会有漏网之鱼再次蛰伏，等待时机，再一次从地狱烈火中伸出魔鬼的爪牙。

但Bucky在电话里听到了直升机的声音，听到了有个声音提到纽约总部。从前他的晚饭时间都是跟Steve一起度过，已然形成了习惯，Bucky手里拿着保鲜盒，在厨房里走了几圈，有点烦躁，然后他把保鲜盒放在微波炉上，回到自己的房间，换上衣服、鞋子、帽子，出门了。


	2. the second chance

“一个好消息，一个坏消息。” Natasha擎着望远镜。

“Nat。” Clint无奈地喊。

“好消息是总部大楼附近一共12个敌人，全部全副武装。”

“应该没什么问题，坏消息？”

“他们全部穿的跟钢铁侠一样。”

“什么？”

Clint拿过望远镜，挑了挑眉，“哇，现在叫Tony过来是不是有点太晚了？”

“不管怎样，相信我们应付得过来。”

“呵，队长，我喜欢你的自信，不过……”Clint打开折叠弓，“你说的对，我鹰眼还没有把这些冒牌货放在眼里。”

Clint率先跳下直升机，对着几个机器人一人一箭，箭头爆炸，降低了敌人的反应速度，虽然只有一瞬间，但对于美国队长和黑寡妇，还有身经百战的突击小组来说已经足够。12个人很快被打倒，胸前的反应炉熄灭，Clint上前查看，“哼，假的。”

胜利来得太快，他们没觉得轻松，反而神经更加紧绷。周围发出轰隆隆的响声，左右两侧出现有三人高的八条腿大机器，从立方监狱逃出来的Zemo坐在里面，另一个由他的手下驾驶。

“我早知道没这么简单，Cap，我们中计了。”

Steve眉头紧皱，把盾牌挡在身前，摆出防御的姿势。而这两个章鱼怪后面还有一支军队左右夹攻，神盾局得到的消息有误，他们的人手严重不足。

“联系Agent Hill，我们尽量拖延时间，绝不能让他们控制总部大楼！”

Natasha和Clint不约而同地点头。

……战斗已经接近临界。10个突击小组队员只剩下6个，Natasha的肩膀中了一枪，Clint的箭已经用完了，只能跟敌人进行他并不擅长的近身格斗，Steve的肩膀和手臂上的衣服被章鱼怪发出的激光烧破，他们都已经筋疲力尽，而援军迟迟未到。

枪伤影响了Natasha的反应速度，又一枚子弹朝她射去。

“Tasha！” Clint大喊，停下攻势转身往她的方向跑去，正被对方划伤了背部。

一道黑色的身影从天而降，挡在Natasha的面前，子弹打中他挡在眼前的左手臂，发出清脆的响声。男人抬起头，露出鸭舌帽下的灰蓝色眼睛。

Steve也看到了他。

Bucky的出现帮他们拖延了时间，不长，但足以等到援军来临。面对敌人的冬兵如一头被激怒的恶狼，攻势既准又狠，目光冷冽得令人遍体生寒，他的手下没有怜悯，只有鲜血和死亡。然而，在战场上，这很有用。

他恐怕不知道为什么他会跟这些人打得如此火热，在他被给予的指令中，没有说这些人是敌人。敌人一个个倒地，除了Zemo，Hill带着援军很快把剩余的人抓了起来。Natasha被Clint扶在怀里，Hill忙着处理后事，至于其他人，没有敢上前招呼冬兵的。他站在广场中间，低着头，周围横七竖八的尸体，散发出的杀意让人不敢靠近。

除了Steve。

他的衣服被烧破，身上流着血，脸上颧骨处皮肤被打裂，嘴角也沾着血迹，看起来狼狈极了。作为曾经在冬兵手下逃生的人，他并不害怕此时的Bucky。

“Bucky。” Steve小声喊他的名字，“战斗已经结束了。”

他很想握Bucky的手，但是Bucky不喜欢他碰。他看到Bucky的金属手臂有一小节裂开，露出里面的弹片和弹簧。

“Bucky，跟我一起回大厦好不好，让Tony帮忙检查一下你的手臂。”

Hill这时候也过来，对Bucky说，“Mr. Barnes，请跟我们上飞机吧，我们可以送你到大厦。”

Bucky没说什么，跟着女特工上了飞机。

Hill把Bucky他们几个人送到复仇者大厦后就离开了，她还有大量繁琐的后续工作要做。

Tony让Bucky坐到椅子上，拿出一些叫不上名字的精密仪器。Bucky坐到他指定的椅子上，把左手伸给他，Tony一边用他最新发明的纳米技术帮他修复手臂，一边偷偷地打量他。Bucky没表现出反抗或拒绝的意思，只是目光空洞地盯着前方。然后Tony用手在冬兵的脸上摸了一把。

周围几个人瞬间屏住呼吸。Tony Stark向来视一切为游戏的。

“老兄你这胡子多久没刮过了，队长你也不管管？”

Steve张了张嘴，没说出话来。

Bucky用力瞪着Tony，倒没有用另一只手臂把他打出几米远。

Steve突然有点待不下去，走出了房间，到走廊上。

在另一个房间里疗伤的Natasha看到了路过的队长，心下奇怪道，他不陪着Bucky，反而到外面去吹凉风？

Natasha跟着出来，Steve站在窗户前，高大的身形此时竟显得有些落寞。她参与过洞察战役，也知道Steve有多在乎Bucky，今天Bucky的战斗模式一定再一次触到他的心伤。

但这不是Bucky的错，七十年残酷的训练和洗脑，九头蛇把这些东西已经烙印在他的骨子里，Steve不会不明白这一点。上飞机的时候他跟在Bucky身后，目光如影随形，关心之情足够露骨，可他却坐在离Bucky隔了两个座位之外的位置。

“你要知道，他现在这样已经很不错了。”

Steve回头，发现Natasha站在旁边，尽力扯出一个微笑，“是的，我知道。”

然后他摇摇头，那维持不了几秒钟的笑容变得苦涩。

“你还好吗，Cap？”

“我想，是我太贪婪了。” Steve皱起眉头，“以前Bucky死掉的时候，我想假如他能活过来就好了，我愿意用一切来换他还活着，而现在梦想成真了，我看着他，又想如果我们能回到以前亲密无间的样子就好了……”

Steve说完又摇了摇头，似乎否认了自己刚才的话。

Natasha完全读懂他的意思，“可是，那是不可能的。那些经历，它改变一个人，用一种彻彻底底的方式，你知道的，无论如何，我们再也回不到从前事情还没发生的时候，Steve。”

“如果有一天他记起了所有的一切，记起我……” Steve抬头看着远处，“是我把他逼得太紧了。”

“是你把自己逼得太紧了。” Natasha的声音放得柔和，仿佛站在她面前的不是一个活了近一百年的现世传奇，而只是一个迷失的孩子，“你不是圣人，只是一个被注射了血清的普通人，没人说美国队长不应该有欲望，不应该贪婪。更何况，他对你来说是比任何人更特别的存在。”

Natasha叹一口气，故作埋怨，“我给你介绍了那么多女孩子，你一个也看不上，谁知道现在你为一个上世纪的男人纠结成这样！”

Natasha把Bucky跟那些女孩子作比较，使这话变得暧昧不清，但是Steve没打算纠正她。或许把他的任何一种感情放在Bucky身上，他都不会否认。

“我爱他，Nat。”

“我知道。” Natasha把失落的男人揽进怀里，轻轻拍着他的肩膀，“这世界只有一个，Steve，我们没有第二次机会。”

Natasha把Steve放开的时候，Bucky正站在实验室的门口看着他们。看起来Tony的治疗已经结束了。

Steve立刻赶到Bucky身边，一双眼睛从上到下细细打量着，Bucky奇怪地看着他的脸，上面的伤口还没有处理，渗出的血迹已经干透了，然后又看了看Natasha。Natasha做了一个这与我无关的表情，抛下一句“别这么看着我，我跟Steve可发展出一段柏拉图式友情了”，然后潇洒地走掉了。

Steve笑着说，“我猜她的意思是谢谢你今天救了她。”

Bucky抿了抿嘴角，不置可否。

“我们，回家吗？” Steve试探地问。

他从不会在没有获得Bucky允许的情况下主动碰他，或者做任何Bucky不喜欢的事情，他永远学不会Tony和Natasha那样随意，从前的Bucky会告诉他可以随意一点，但他发现七十年后仍然做不到。太多的顾虑和包袱……在这么多层的束缚之下他甚至无法看到真正的自己。

Bucky什么都没说，一如既往，跟着他回到他们的公寓。

Steve为Bucky放好热水，示意他可以先进去洗个澡了。Bucky走到浴室门口，转过身来看着他，Steve有点奇怪，“还有什么事吗，Bucky？”

其实Bucky并不知道自己刚才想说什么，只是脑海中在那一瞬间突然闪过了什么东西，那道灵感促使他情不自禁地看向Steve的脸，然后一股奇异的感觉涌上心头，又慢慢消散，他并不记得。所以他只好茫然地摇摇头，去到浴室中。

今天晚上他到达战场的时间，比他现身时还要更早一点，他看到Steve独自一人站在那只巨大章鱼机械怪面前，显得那样渺小，他把盾牌挡在面前，然后怪物射出的激光击中了他的腰间，把他的制服烧出一个口子，但是Steve又往前跨了一步，用力把盾牌掷出去砸在怪物的脑壳上。在其他人眼里，那几乎就是一场毫无悬念的战斗，为什么他不逃跑呢？那倔强的身影让Bucky忍不住想要出手，因为在他的脑海深处，似乎也有一个这样的身影，固执地面对面前的一切，固执地挡在所有人的前面。

Bucky出来之后，Steve也去了浴室，好好地冲了一个热水澡，处理了一下脸上和腰间的伤口。在复仇者大厦的时候，Tony忙着给Bucky修复手臂，连抽空问候他一下也没，大概只有了解他至此的Tony才会明白，什么才是Steve真正需要的。

Steve回到房间，Bucky已经躺下了，累了一个晚上的他就这样空着肚子睡着了。

“Bucky，你已经睡了吗？” 

没有回应。

Steve爬上床，撑起身子从背后偷看Bucky，Bucky修长的眼睫毛微微打着颤，他还没睡着。Steve差点又要把手放在他的肩膀上，他及时忍住了。

“Bucky，跟我说说话好吗？” Steve撑在Bucky背后，低头瞧着他。

Bucky果然睁开眼睛，转过身子，也瞧着头顶的Steve。

“Bucky，跟我说一说，今天怎么会出门找我们？你又是怎么找到我们的？”

“不知道。电话里有个人说纽约总部。”

Bucky简短地回答了两个问题，Steve略微想了想，又问出两个问题。

“那你为什么听到纽约总部就想出来找我们呢？你怎么能那么快到达那里？”

“不知道。复仇者大厦里有飞机。”

Steve笑出来，“所以你先去了大厦，抢走了Tony的一架飞机，然后找到了我们。”

Bucky点点头。

“那么，还有一个问题你必须要回答，为什么要来？我在电话里可嘱咐得好好的。”

Bucky为难地皱起眉头，他已经说了不知道了，不明白Steve为什么一定要刨根问底的。

“是因为担心我吗？” Steve把复杂问题转化为简单问题。

Bucky想这么说也没错，于是点点头。

Steve好像很开心似的，眼睛里透出温柔的光线。“现在还会担心吗？”

Bucky看了看他脸上的伤痕，又点了点头。

Steve轻轻呼出一口气，伸出一只手在空中停了一会儿，迟疑再迟疑，终于轻柔地放到Bucky的脸颊。Bucky只是盯着他。

“明天，让我帮你刮一刮胡子好吗？”

Steve的声音沉得像一片海，眼神软得仿佛会滴下水来，好像只要Bucky点头Steve就会很高兴，于是他的脑袋点了点，在Steve的掌心里。

Steve高兴得手都不知道怎么放，一会收回去，一会又举起来，“好了，睡吧Bucky，你一定很累了。”

这倒是真的，Bucky又转回身去，准备睡觉。

一只强有力的手臂突然从背后把他圈了进去，Bucky吓得一哆嗦，登时睁大眼睛，记忆里Steve从来不会用过分的力气，除了在桥上和天空母舰上那两回。他下意识地反抗，金属手肘撞到Steve的腰间，听到Steve急促地喘息。Steve手下的力道更加重几分，灼热的气息喷在他的脖子后面，烫得他几乎要弹起来，可他依旧紧紧抱着，Bucky一点动弹的余地都没有。

Steve把鼻子和嘴唇凑到他的后脑勺，焦急又贪婪地汲取他的味道。那是Bucky的味道，与他记忆中的一模一样，或者只是他这样认为。上帝知道那跟七十年前、跟记忆中的绝不一样。他的记忆发生了偏差，被矫正成现在Bucky的样子。而他允许了这样的矫正。因为这会让他好受些，会让他重新感受心脏的跳动，会让他庆幸，他当时幸存下来是多么的幸运。

他想触碰Bucky，就跟饿了想吃饭一样自然，而这份最自然不过的念头，从Bucky掉下火车的那时起，到现在七十年后才实现。自然变成了狂热，狂热化为心碎，心碎之后又拼回去，最后剩余的执着又变回最初的自然，用来维持他的生命。再不触碰他，他就要死了。

Bucky知道自己为什么不喜欢他的接触了，他的掌心、呼吸、体温，他的一切都过于炙热，热得让他害怕。他现在就在害怕，在Steve的怀抱里颤抖。

可是Steve不会放开。这就是他的第二次机会，他牢牢抓住了。


	3. the whole and complete love

“哦哦哦，老兄，你这样可不行，这是耍赖！” Clint截住Bucky的手臂，急忙喊停。

“打不过人家就直说，怎么说人家耍赖？”

“Nat，你看见了他那可算偷袭！” Clint对于这位红发美女胳膊肘往外拐的行为格外在意。

Bucky收回手臂，略微整理了一下自己的衣服，对神箭手的埋怨只淡淡地回了四个字，“兵不厌诈。”

Clint惊大双眼，“队长，你教他的？成语。”

一直置身事外坐在沙发上观战的美国队长无辜地摇头。

Bucky的状态比以往更好了，不知道是不是记忆复苏的结果，不再拿冷冰冰的眼光看别人，会主动跟别人说话，也不再反感复仇者大厦。这里好像Steve除公寓外的另一个家，他的新朋友和新家人都住在这里，其乐融融，Steve白天的时候经常过来，有时有重要的会议，有时是单纯地训练，或者大家仅仅聚在一起放松一下，而自从Bucky恢复之后，Steve也乐于带他一起来，而不是让他一个人留守在家。

Bucky又长又乱的胡须终于刮掉了，露出清清爽爽的下巴，头发稍微打理了一下，穿上合身又简单的T恤和牛仔裤，整个人看起来精神了十倍。Sam用手掌胡乱地在Bucky脸上摸，一边摸一边感叹，“伙计，没想到你把胡子剃掉之后还挺帅的哈，瞧这下巴，多有腔调！” 一直到Bucky被他摸得烦了，他才悻悻停手。

似乎大家对Bucky的到来感到的大多是新鲜，而不是反感，几乎每个人都会找点什么跟他搭话。Sam每天打招呼的方式都很夸张，难为他每次都能在Bucky身上发现可供调戏的点，然后借其对他动手动脚；Clint则纯粹地想找他单挑，却每次都选择自己不擅长而恰好冬兵很擅长的近身搏斗，失败之后Natasha就会笑着称赞Bucky，Bucky想这恐怕就是Clint一直找他单挑的原因，这简直是恶性循环。除此之外，就连这幢大楼也要跟他搭讪，比如问他需要什么饮料，想不想吃甜点之类的。

大厦的主人一般把自己锁在实验室里，Bucky觉得，除了Steve他是最认真工作的一个，他见到Stark的次数不多，偶尔见到，Stark就会把手搭在他的肩膀上，对他说，“嘿，大兵，今天做个乖孩子，不要拆我的大厦哦。” 

他白天见Steve的机会并不多，他总是在Stark设计的特别健身房里训练新的复仇者，有会用意念移动物体的女巫，有额头上能发射激光的机器人，还有那个Sam可以像鸟一样在天上飞来飞去。Bucky觉得他活的99年也不及在大厦这几天见到的来得更新奇。他们总是在训练室里上演密室逃脱的戏码，Steve以身作则，每天训练得最多，Stark对此欣慰得很，更加放心地全身心投入科研工作。有时候Steve会带着新人一起出几个无伤大雅的小任务，银行抢劫、医院盗窃、恐怖分子挟持人质……不管是什么，据Sam的说法，Captain Rogers总是能第一时间掌控大局，识破敌人的阴谋，迅速给予他们正确的指令，他一直很钦佩队长这一点，如果是他一定做不到这么完美。对此Bucky只能点头承认，Steve的确很完美。

然而Bucky经常觉得，独自一人留守在家跟待在大厦里的感觉差不多，除了比家更吵一些，反正两者都见不到Steve，他总是有事情要忙，而且不会带上Bucky一起。

回到家里，Steve脱下制服，去浴室洗澡，换上轻便的家居服，然后给Bucky做饭，Bucky这时会乖乖地窝在沙发里看书，或者看电视。不知道是不是Bucky留长发的原因，Steve有机会就喜欢摸摸他的头顶，揉乱他的头发。Bucky不太喜欢这个动作，像哄小孩一样，就像今天晚上，Steve熬着浓汤，抽空走到沙发后面，伸手揉了一下他的头发，俯下身问，今天跟Clint比试又赢了吗？Bucky扬起头对他抿着嘴角点头。

“Nat又要嘲笑他了吧？” Steve笑。

“一如既往。” Bucky也笑。

Steve经常目不转睛地盯着他好几秒钟，眼神温柔得不行，也不说话，时间长了Bucky就明白他在盯什么了，回给他一个大大的笑容，诱使着Steve也不得不跟着笑出来。

Bucky的次卧渐渐变成一间摆设，自从他在Steve那里定居下来，他的衣服和日常用品慢慢都搬进了Steve的房间里，跟Steve共用一个衣柜，两人的衣服因此经常混穿，Steve洗好的T恤经常第二天就不翼而飞，而Bucky的背心也持续失窃。后来Steve说要买一架钢琴把次卧变成琴房，或者买一只宠物变成宠物房。Bucky开始说都行，后来想了想觉得还是不要宠物，我们会把它饿死的。

当然这些现在也还没有实施，Steve太忙了，就算是四倍血清忙活一整天到了下午也开始犯累，Tony对如今队长的过分勤奋行为表示惊奇：从没见Steve这么拼过。Bucky也不太明白为什么Steve这么有干劲，明明拖着疲惫的肩膀回家，洗完澡后又活力四射了，晚上躺在床上能缠着Bucky说上好久的话。

聊的大多是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，他们经常会回忆以前，二三十年代的时候，两个人第一次见面的情形，为了一些小事吵架的情形。那时他们虽然吵架但从没有闹翻过，总是隔了一小会，甚至几分钟，两人就冰释前嫌。后来他们一起并肩作战，一起喝酒狂欢，一起聊美丽的姑娘们，那时他们还想等战争结束以后回布鲁克林，一起开一家小店什么的。

“谁知道我们的世界会变成现在这样，老天，就像一场梦一样。” Steve感叹。

“我觉得这没什么不好的。” Bucky说。

现在的Steve仍然拥有美国队长响响亮亮的名号，他做着自己喜欢的事，有意义的事，他拥有一群厉害又可爱的新朋友，每天Bucky能见到的Steve的笑比七十年前只多不少。

“现在一切都很完美不是吗？” Bucky眨着亮亮的大眼睛。

“你说的对。” Steve侧躺着，头枕在自己屈起的一只手臂上，用另一只手把Bucky揽到身前，仔细瞧他，虽然他每天都会仔细地瞧着Bucky，但好像怎么都瞧不够。有Bucky在身边，的确很完美。

Bucky温顺地按照他的动作来，跟他靠得近近的。

“我可以跟你们一起出任务吗？”

这个问题在Steve意料之外，几乎要下意识拒绝。他支起手臂低头看着Bucky，“你想跟我们一起出任务？”

Bucky点头，“我想我在大厦也没什么事情，我也可以战斗……不行吗？”他看到Steve犹豫的表情，感到不安。

“也不是不行……但是Bucky，我好不容易找到你，我不想让你再做任何危险的事。”

“但我们可以并肩作战，像以前一样。”

Steve看着他祈求的眼神，忍不住低下头亲吻他的眉毛，又亲了亲他的眼睛。“我会担心的，Buck。”

这是Steve模式的委婉拒绝，可Bucky不想接受拒绝，据理力争，“可我也担心你。”

“不行。” Steve的委婉转变为强硬。

Bucky气得两颊鼓起来，甩开Steve抱着他的手，翻过身背对着Steve。

Steve在背后叹了口气，他没打算在这个问题上妥协，尽管他几乎事事顺着Bucky，但唯独这件事，他有他自己的考虑。

Steve把手放在Bucky的肩膀上，他睡觉的时候不碰着Bucky就难受，但是Bucky今晚不想让他碰，于是他把肩膀侧了侧，Steve只好识趣地把手撤回。他们再没说话。

第二天他俩还是一起到了大厦，但是路上一句话都没说，事实上从早晨起床就没说过。Steve去训练之前，跟闷闷不乐坐在泳池边的Bucky说了吵架后的第一句话，“Bucky，我去训练了”，口气过于温柔而显得有点内疚了，但Bucky还是不说话。任何人要是在现场看到这副场景，绝对会燃起熊熊的八卦之火，遗憾的是当时泳池里没别人……或者说，只有大厦本人看见了。

Bucky找到从训练室偷溜出来的Sam，拉到一边。Sam见他欲说还休的姿态，忍不住朝他肩膀上打了一拳，“嘿，伙计。”

“Sam，你觉得，如果我跟你们一起出去的话……”

“出去？出哪儿去？” Sam略一想就想明白了，“哦，老兄，你来帮我们我当然没意见啦，但这事儿不归我管，你跟队长说过了吗？”

Bucky闭上嘴巴，眼神里闪过一丝不爽。

“看样子是说过了，怎么队长不同意啊。”

这时候Jarvis突然插话，“我相信今天早上，Mr. Barnes和Captain Rogers进行了一场不太愉快的对话，或者昨天晚上。”

“喔？”Sam八卦之火顿燃，微微向前伸头凑到Bucky面前，“你跟队长吵架啦？”

“算是吧。”Bucky不情不愿地。

“Sam。” Steve从远处不快不慢地走过来。

Sam和Bucky的小对话立即停止。

“轮到你了。”Steve简短地说明情况。

“我这就回去……呃，我先回去。”Sam相信队长不是为了喊队员回去，而亲自跑一趟过来这么简单，不然他们的通讯器是塞在耳朵里好玩的？他本想留下Bucky和Steve自己先溜……

Steve看了一眼Bucky，转头对Sam说，“我跟你一起。”

“Bucky……说什么了吗？”回去的路上Steve问。

“他只是稍微跟我提了一下，想跟我们一起训练。”Sam诚实地回答。当然Bucky的原话是跟他们一起出任务，但是他给改成了一起训练，一是不想让Steve听了不舒服，二反正训练也是必备前奏，也不算说谎。

Steve点点头，“你觉得呢？”

“冬兵的战斗力大家也是有目共睹的，有他在当然不错。”Sam看了看队长，“这只是我的个人意见。”

Steve笑了一下，眼前这家伙就是聪明得紧。

Bucky对于加入复仇者这件事似乎固执得很，他跟Steve闹了整整一天的别扭，回到家一句话都不说就躲进书房里。以前他们吵架的时候，总是Bucky最先绷不住主动和好，他是妥协的那一个。这是他第一次等着Steve让步。

大约一个小时后，Steve来敲书房门，“Bucky，出来吃饭了。”

Bucky闷闷的声音传出来，“我不想吃。”

“Bucky，别闹了。”

Bucky在里面没说话，Steve又敲了几下房门，Bucky依旧不说话。Steve失去了耐心，直接去拧门把手，发现居然从里面反锁了。他们从来不会对对方锁门。

Steve沉下声音，“让我进去，Bucky。”

“让我一个人静一静不行吗？”

“这是我们的家。”

Bucky生气了，Steve居然一直在反驳他，一句赶着一句，半点没有让步的意思，他站起身，对着门口大喊，“我知道，我知道这是我们的家，Steve，我在生气你听不出来吗？我不可以生气吗？我今天就是不想听你的！”

Steve垂在两侧的手掌握起拳头，然后又松开。

“你真的要把我锁在门外吗？Buck。”

他说的很慢，声音冷、硬，像南极冰川。Bucky从没听过Steve用这样的声音对他说话，他觉得或许更大的怒气还隐藏在海面以下，原本事先立誓不能让步，最终还是败给了十几年的习惯。

Bucky慢慢走到门边，慢慢地打开了锁。

锁舌弹进去的瞬间，Steve立刻拧开门把，打开一条小缝，Bucky就站在门后，皱着眉头看着门被打开的缝隙。

Steve冲进去，双手按住Bucky的肩膀把他反身按在墙上，那动作实在称不上温柔。

“你在干嘛？”

“我说了，想一个人静静。”

“我不让你出任务你就这么生气，嗯？”

“是！你要我做什么，一直待在家吗？还是一直给Clint练手？我总要找点事情做吧，我可不是你养在笼子里的金丝雀。”

Bucky一口气对他喊出来，Steve怔住，一时没说出话来。笼子里的金丝雀是他们小时候一起读过的童话故事，现在这个比喻冲进Bucky的大脑，他想也没想就脱口而出，却无意间伤害了Steve。

Steve眼神闪了闪，“这是很严肃的指责。”

他放开Bucky，背过身去。

Bucky话一出口就后悔了，他不该这样形容Steve。Steve是世界上最贴心的人，他尊重，有耐心，会跟他交流任何事，然而这一件事被拒绝，就要遭受指责。

Bucky尝试跟Steve解释，“我不是那个意思。”

“你听起来就是那个意思。”

“我大概冲昏了头脑，才会那样说你，老天，你知道我不是那个意思。”Bucky往前走几步，拉住Steve的手，口气已接近哀求，“Steve，别生我的气好吗？”

Bucky的这一套对Steve来说，是屡试不爽。

Steve果然消了气，转过身来，把他抱进怀里，一只手揉他的脑袋。“我只是想保护你的正常生活。”

“可我不想躲起来，Steve。”

Steve笑起来，“我知道，你不是金丝雀，对吗。”

Steve放开他，认真地看着他的脸，他的眼睛。那双灰蓝色的眼睛微微弯着，里头藏着笑意，像一股欢欣而俏皮的风吹过的澄净湖面。

上帝，Steve在内心默念，我要再次坦诚相告。我爱他。

Steve微微低下头，捧起他的下巴，吻他的额头，眉毛、眼睛、鼻子和脸颊，带着一丝虔诚。Bucky被亲的不得不闭上眼睛，他已经习惯Steve这样做，从那天晚上的触碰开始，Steve总是毫不吝啬地对他奉献出亲吻和拥抱，而这却并不因泛滥而显得廉价。Bucky勾起嘴角，享受Steve的温柔，他不知道Steve跟多少个女孩子相处过，他跟女孩在一起的时候是什么样子，但是Bucky偏有种直觉，觉得Steve献出的最多的吻大概就是在自己身上了。真是罪过。

Steve还没有吻过Bucky的嘴唇，现在这唇角勾起，摆出Steve最喜欢的形状……于是他低下头，吻上Bucky的唇。

Bucky睁开眼睛，惊讶地瞧着眼前的Steve，嘴唇上的触觉有点不太真实，可那的确是Steve，他紧闭的眼睫毛还在发颤呢。

Steve不太会接吻，两片嘴唇仅仅贴着Bucky的，一只手托着Bucky的脑袋轻轻吮吻，除此之外没有别的。时间一秒一秒地过去，Bucky终于忍不住笑出来，贴着Steve的嘴唇哼哼的笑出声来。Steve睁开眼睛，放开他。

“老兄，你有多久没找女朋友啦。” Bucky笑他。

Steve后退一步，稳下心神，对Bucky的调笑感到小失落。他挑眉回道，“从你把我搞得很忙开始，我哪还有时间。”

“好吧，这都怪我。”

Steve提脚往外走，“饭都凉了，你要不要出来吃？”

“要，要。” Bucky叫着追他。

他们是最亲近的，从布鲁克林的广场，到二战的战场，他们最终会找到彼此，地图上的距离没能让他们分别，时间上的距离当然也不能，一个生一个死最终证明了也不能，他们最后总能再次成为最亲近的战友、亲人、朋友，或者还可以做恋人。但现在还不是，起码七十年前不是，七十年后的现在也没有踏出这一步。只是太爱了，爱到不知道除了亲吻和爱抚还有什么可以表达他的爱意，亲近的人总会做一些亲密的事，相爱的人总会想要接吻。所以他们接吻，没有别的原因。

但是Bucky明明看到，Steve转身离开的时候，耳朵都红透了。逞强。

晚上，Bucky依旧穿着Steve的T恤，Steve穿着Bucky的背心，他们面对面躺着。也不说话，明明以前会有很多的回忆要说，现在两个人像两尊雕塑似的，静静望着对方。直到Steve把身子往Bucky旁边挪了挪，然后撑起身子，掰过Bucky的肩膀把他压在身下，又吻他。

Bucky笑着推开，“你今天怎么了，奇了怪了。”

Steve沉思了一会儿说，“我也不知道。”

然后Steve翻过身正经躺好，两个人还是不说话。过了一会儿。

“哎我说。”

“嗯？”

“我还挺擅长近身战的吧？”

“你的白刃战是我见过最好的。”

“你什么时候找个女朋友？”

“怎么，你要跟Natasha一样帮我介绍吗？”

Bucky像到了好奇点，侧过身，“Natasha还给你介绍过女朋友啊？”

Steve倒没怎么有兴趣，淡淡地答，“嗯。”

看这样子肯定没成。

“为啥啊？” Bucky不轻不重地锤在他身上。

“不为啥，哪有那么多为啥。” 

“你就一个都没看上？”

Steve瞅了他一眼，“你看起来挺失望？”

“嗯……也不是。”

Steve把他拉到怀里紧锢着，“我的女朋友要是知道我跟你住在一起还睡在一张床上，不得吃醋啊？”

“嘿，你这个小心眼儿，我们是好哥们嘛。”

Steve眨眨眼睛，“好哥们会接吻？”

唔这个。Bucky睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛，这个确实不好解释，他想了半天，终于想出来，“你就不能不告诉她，你个白痴！”

“嗯”，Steve挑着眉毛，对他这个“好主意”不屑一顾，“你说的对。”

然后他捏着Bucky的下巴，再次吻他。

这一次Steve没像之前那样彬彬有礼的，咬着Bucky的嘴唇用舌尖顶开他的牙齿，Bucky晕晕乎乎的还在想Steve怎么一下子开了窍，接着他被Steve重新压在身下。

Steve的吻好像不会停止，灵巧的舌尖重重扫过Bucky的上颚，或者牙齿轻轻咬住Bucky的舌尖，彼此用力相抵交换着呼吸和津液。这个湿漉漉的深吻让Bucky既刺激又兴奋，他觉得舒服，抓着Steve的头发，像一只被满足的猫咪从喉咙里发出哼哼的呜咽声。

Steve终于放开他的时候，他发现自己的身体居然起反应了，这让他脸色蓦地一红。

假装从容地把Steve从身上推下去，假装嗔怪地埋怨：“还说自己没女朋友，这么好的技术都是搁哪儿练出来的。”

“你觉得好？”

他没想到Steve关心的是这个，翻了个白眼，没好气地说，“可不是嘛，我的小兄弟都兴奋了，我得去趟洗手间。” 

他撑着胳膊坐起来准备下床的时候被Steve拉了回去。“我可以帮你。”

Bucky眼睛都快直了，脑子里转过无数个念头最终就蹦出一个字：“哈？”

Steve把手伸进Bucky的短裤里。小兄弟冷不防被一道温热的掌心握住，Bucky倒吸了口凉气。Steve觉得还是不太方便，索性给他把裤子脱掉，小Bucky挣脱束缚，在空气里害羞地晃了几下。Bucky顿觉口干舌燥，他相信Steve对于这种事的经验不会比他更多，但看起来却游刃有余。“你确定吗？”他问。

现在Steve的表情认真得简直称得上严肃，他的喉咙里发出嗯的声音，似乎在回答Bucky的问题，但眼睛完全没在看他——或者说在看另一个更小型号的他。他的手握得既完整又小心翼翼，用上点力气撸动，Bucky的脸上顿时泛起两朵红晕：这无论如何不是单纯的朋友之间应该做的事。

Bucky不敢看他了，加上Steve的大手带来的快感，他索性闭上眼睛。身体的反应比他的嘴巴更加诚实：Bucky的眼角开始泛红，眉头委屈地皱在一起，嘴巴不小心半张开，然后被牙齿及时咬住，压抑的喘息声细碎地溢出来。

Steve不得不承认，他自己也没预料到，他对Bucky的反应喜欢得不得了。他的另一只手穿过Bucky的肩膀，把他的身子微微掰向里侧，俯下身吮咬他的嘴唇，与此同时更用力地刺激掌心的小Bucky。Bucky难以自持地呻吟，而声音全数被Steve的热吻吞了进去。

Steve坚持盯着他看，没脸没皮的，不放过任何一点Bucky的可爱表情。Bucky高潮的时候喊着Steve的名字，身体软下来被Steve抱在怀里，Steve继续吻他。

后来Bucky用同样的方法帮Steve疏解出来。长长的一夜终于结束，他们相拥而眠。


	4. Black and Red

“Cap？” Tony从他的实验桌里面抬起头来，盯着刚刚被Jarvis通报允许进入的不速之客，“我正打算把纳米技术装在我的新装备里，怎么样，够酷吧。”

Steve走进去，盯着满屋的高科技。

“你要跟我一起吗？” Tony随口一问，又继续鼓捣他的新反应炉。“好啦，不跟你开玩笑啦，你来找我什么事？”

“有件事情，想请你帮忙，但我想，如果……”

“什么忙？” Tony打断了他的啰嗦客套。

“我想让Bucky加入复仇者。”

Tony终于放下了手里的活计，抬起头认真看着Steve，发现他没开玩笑。

“唔，这个”，一向快人快语的Tony深思了一会，“这会引发一系列的后果，当然只是可能，他毕竟是前九头蛇特工。”

“是。”

“你已经看了他以前所有的资料，我还没看，所以我不知道他以前都做了什么，但是你一定都很清楚吧。”

Steve脸上闪过一丝痛苦，“是的。”

“我不知道我们的队友们能不能接受他，你想想要是外界知道了他的身份，他们会接受吗？”

“我知道这有风险，不过九头蛇已经被瓦解，逃亡的冬兵已经在红色名单上了，或早或晚，这些都是要被曝光的。”

“我有跟你说我讨厌你的盲目乐观吗？”

“这算是乐观吗？”

“做一个假身份，加入复仇者，让我们成为他最好的保护，好主意。”

“你同意？”

“你是来征求我的意见的？哇，头一次，Jarvis，记下来。”

“好的，Mr. Stark。” Jarvis的英式立体音立刻出现在实验室里。

“Tony……”

“好了，Cap，我会帮你的。” Stark看着Steve，正儿八经地保证。

“谢谢你。” Steve认真地道谢。

“别客气。” Stark随口应道，低头继续钻研实验。

Steve走到大厅，Clint还在跟Bucky打拳。

“什么？冬兵要跟我们一起训练？为什么啊队长？” Clint揉着被打疼的肩膀，不甘心地质问。

Vision从上空落下来，用不带感情色彩的机械语气说，“Mr. Barnes，欢迎你的加入。” 出身敌营的他并不对冬兵的过往考虑太多，反正他帮了复仇者一次就被他们接受了，宽容有什么难的呢。

Wanda走到Bucky旁边，“从今天开始？”

“反正我是等不及了。”Sam说。

“那开始吧，伙计们。”

“Steve，你不一起吗？”Rhodes见Steve没有要进训练室的意思。

“呃，今天不了，我有点别的事。”Steve的目光落到Bucky身上，Bucky朝他点头。

今天的训练项目是协作战斗，Bucky第一次走进训练室，里面比大厅还要更高更宽阔，四周墙壁用消音金属加固过，上面有很多矩形纹路，Sam提醒他从这里面会有怪物或机关冒出来，要小心。话音刚落，从光线稀薄的角落里发出隆隆的声音，一只头顶几乎擦着天花板的机器人走出来。Bucky立刻做出防御姿势，而他周围的伙伴们，不约而同地后退一步。

Bucky感觉到，惊讶地往后看了一眼，说好的协作呢？

Sam和Rhodes对视一眼，“加油，Barnes，让它看看你的能耐！”

那机器人朝Bucky举起手臂上的机关炮，打了一炮，Bucky立刻跳到一边，再回头，他的“伙伴们”都已经不知道飞到哪里去了。

“嘿，Barnes，主动出击！”

“你不能一直打它的外壳，子弹对它是没用的，你得找到它的突破口。”

“你的射击技术真的很厉害吗？我没见你打中过。”

他的“伙伴们”一直在安全的角落发出友好的指导和鼓舞。

“我们这样……好吗？队长会觉得我们在欺负他的朋友。” Vision担忧地说。

“别担心这个，Vision。”

Bucky跟机器战斗了不下十个回合后，终于顺着它的胳膊爬到肩膀，成功地往嘴里塞了一枚手榴弹，机器肚子里发出闷闷的一声炮响，Bucky跳下来，补了几枪，摇摇欲坠的大机器终于倒下来。

Steve回去的时候，新一代复仇者们正神清气爽地从训练室里走出来，没怎么累着，而Bucky跟在他们身后，灰头土脸的，就数他最狼狈。Steve笑着抹了抹他头上的汗，回到家后就把他推进浴室里。

“今天感觉怎么样？” Steve在浴室外问他。

“挺好的，让我想起了以前参军的日子，队友们都很好相处。”Bucky的声音伴着花洒的水声传出来。

“我就知道你没问题。”

Bucky披上浴袍，光着脚走出来，脑袋上的水滴滴答答落到肩膀和地板上，Steve拿过毛巾给他擦头发。

“以前在军队的时候，我们也是这样对待刚来的新兵的。”Bucky的脑袋在Steve的手里晃来晃去。

“我可是深有体会，那时候我还是个矮子，队里的老兵总喜欢拿我取笑，Hodge每次都把我前面的铁丝网踢倒。”

“我倒是乐意看看那副景象。”

“可惜没机会了，新兵。”

Bucky的新出生证明、社保编号、护照、工作经历……Tony帮忙弄好了一切，Steve对他感激得不得了，Tony拍着他的肩膀说不用谢他，美国队长在他偷懒的时候把复仇者们训练得井井有条这是他应得的。他让Bucky自己选一个名字，Bucky说那就Ford。James Ford。Tony默念了一遍说这不是他听过的最奇怪的名字。Steve一听就知道Bucky取这个名字的用意何在，他很开心Bucky把属于他俩的过去记起来，而且越来越多。Bucky的记忆正在复苏。

Steve庆幸回忆不是一股脑儿的全部蹿回Bucky的大脑，那会令人崩溃。Bucky看起来并没什么反常，吃饭、睡觉、训练，他话本来就不多。他已经不是从前把心情写在脸上的年轻小伙，Steve有好几次觉得他笑，却并不发自内心地开心。

一天晚上，Steve洗澡的时候听到书房里突然传来动静，好像什么东西撞翻了，这原本不是大事，但是他莫名感到不安，抓了一条浴巾就往书房跑。书房的地上散着几本硬皮书，Steve的素描本摊开被风吹得乱翻，Bucky背靠书橱盘腿坐着，耷拉着脑袋好像在冥想，听到Steve的声音抬起头来。

“啊，Steve，对不起，吵到你了是吗？”Bucky的表情呆呆愣愣，好像刚从梦中醒来。

“怎么了Bucky？” Steve走到他旁边蹲下。

“我没事，就是不小心撞到书架了。” Bucky一边说一边扯出一个笑。

但Steve却不领会，“到底怎么了？”

“我……做噩梦了。” Bucky坦白。

“可你还没睡觉呢。” Steve皱着眉头。

“我是说以前，醒来之后噩梦依然纠缠着我，画面不停回放，我知道那不是梦，是我之前经历过但后来忘记的。”

“Bucky……”

“刚才我在看书的时候，不知怎么的它们又跳出来，把我吓了一跳。”

Bucky说的轻描淡写，但是Steve知道那画面一定可怕到某种程度，才能把冬日战士吓一跳。Sgt. Barnes的忍耐力一向很高，Steve记得以前他用手榴弹把敌人的身体炸得四分五裂，用来复枪打得脑浆四溅，战场的景象历来惨烈，而Bucky完全没感到害怕或者不安。那都是敌人的鲜血，他们的任务就是要把纳粹消灭，他们很乐于用敌人的鲜血浇灌欧洲的土地。但如果那是无辜的人的鲜血呢？Bucky梦到的，是谁？

夜晚10点34分，热情悠扬的歌声从黑房子里传出来，爱国者组织的歌舞团正在俱乐部进行慰问演出，座位下的大兵们情绪高涨得很，举着黑啤酒大声谈论刚才在赌桌上哪一个穷鬼又输了钱，舞台上哪一个姑娘的大腿最性感。一个体格高大的年轻士兵，顶着头上歪斜的军帽，醉醺醺的要来揽他的肩膀，饶有兴致地说等姑娘们跳完了舞一起去后台玩玩。他操着一口纯正的美国口音，说好。凌晨2点45分，在回军队基地的路上，一辆吉普车突然侧翻，他最后一次见到那个年轻士兵，是他卡在方向盘里血肉模糊的脸。

又是一个夜晚，大厦里灯火辉煌，男人们穿着高档西装，跟举着红酒优雅美丽的女士们交谈，他们应该把窗户上的深色帷幕拉紧，这样大厅吊灯的光就不会透出来。一枚子弹穿了玻璃，钉在一个穿着红色连衣裙的贵妇的胸膛上，血肉被贯穿的声音掩埋在身体里，女人还没来得及倒下，又几枚子弹从消声的狙击枪膛里射出来，很快，大厅失去了全部的声音。红色的液体在鹅黄色地毯上蔓延。

仍然是一个被红色诅咒的夜晚，黑白色格子瓷砖上趴着一个体型臃肿的男人，一个黑框眼镜，一件灰色背心，一条条纹短裤，一双棉质丝袜，这是他身上全部的东西。他的脸歪向一边，脸上的表情惊恐且愤怒，五官扭曲着，肚子下的血蔓延到他的脖子，右手蜷在头边，还有被他用自己的血写下的几个字母。

夜晚好像没有尽头，他的生命里只有黑色和红色，它们交织在一起变成浓重又惨烈的模样，是这世界上最漫长的色彩。他的任务还没有完成。他勒住一个男人的脖子，男人在他怀里挣扎，不停地挣扎，他早该死了，他为什么还没死。那男人的脸变成自己的脸，行凶的人变成了濒死的男人，窒息的感觉冲进他的大脑，他想大喊，救命……

“Bucky，Bucky，醒醒！Bucky！”

Bucky睁开眼睛，只看到Steve焦虑的脸庞，不停呼唤自己的名字，那着急的模样好像自己快死了似的。

“天呐上帝”，Steve长舒一口气，把Bucky扶起来，靠在自己怀里。

Bucky从梦里醒过来，Steve强有力的心跳透过衣料传到他的耳朵里，那是令人安心的声音，他的金属手指紧攥着Steve的衣服。

Steve用掌心擦掉了Bucky额头上和脸上的汗，还有眼泪，Bucky都不知道自己什么时候哭了，Steve的吻落在他的额头上。

他看着Steve近在咫尺的脸庞，这张坚毅而熟悉的脸庞帮他稍稍驱散了心头的恐惧，还有他的体温，他的呼吸和心跳，Bucky觉得他现在太需要这些了。

“待在这儿，Steve。” 他请求，破碎的声音像撕裂的布帛。

“我待在这儿，Bucky，哪儿也不去。” 

Steve把双手放在他的耳朵上，好像在帮他挡住什么声音，但现在半夜根本没什么声音。Steve仔细地近距离地观察他，Bucky在失神，眼睛不知瞟在哪里，没有焦距。

“Bucky……Bucky……”

Steve不停地、温柔地喊他。Bucky慢慢皱起了眉头，好像在伤心。Steve捧起他的脸，吻他的眼睛、鼻子和嘴唇。Bucky起先有些抗拒，但Steve一直坚持这么做，后来Bucky终于抱住他，闭上眼睛抢夺他的津液。他渴极了。

这是James Buchanan Barnes的人生。1945年2月的一天，他的人生进入一个重要的分岔口，就像火车在某个地方拐了一个小小的角度，就从一个轨道进入了另一条完全不同的轨道。Bucky的人生自从雪山悬崖后，就偏离了原来的轨迹。他原本可以有很多选择，他可以选择做一个老师或者商人，选择一位红发蓝眼或者黑发褐眼的姑娘做妻子，选择生一个孩子或者三个孩子，选择家里的瓷砖到底是抛光还是抛釉，选择住在纽约的布鲁克林还是巴黎的香榭丽舍……或者这些他统统不要，选择跟Steve退伍以后找个地方定居然后一起生活一辈子。所有的这些选择，都在掉下悬崖的那天，被剥夺了。

但这就是他的人生，他会无可奈何，会偷偷地惋惜，但最终他得接受不是吗。他对Steve撒谎了，他说现在的一切都很完美。Steve Rogers适应了这一切，Bucky Barnes也能适应吗？


	5. Lose it

Steve在训练室里找到Bucky，他正坐在地上准备弹药。

“你确定要跟我们一起去吗？”

“为什么不？” Bucky头都没抬，“Natasha说这可能是这半年来，我们抓住Rumlow最好的机会。”

Bucky抬起头，“Steve，我会是一个很好的狙击手的。”

“我并不怀疑这一点。”

“我需要去，这是我的复仇。”

嘈杂的闹市里，Rumlow躲过Bucky的最后两次射击，跳进了人群，无法再进行射击。Bucky确定目标物品安全到手之后，追了进去。两人用短刀和拳头，陷入残忍激烈的近身搏斗中。

Rumlow手臂上的刺刀划伤了Bucky。“这原本不是为你准备的。你这个叛徒。”

Bucky一拳打掉了他的头盔，里面露出一张狰狞的脸。“我要找的就是你。”

“是吗，James，你的新家真不错，我没想到你的朋友们的接纳程度还挺高，他们不怕你是被派去的间谍什么的。”

“闭嘴。”

“你以为你摆脱的掉？你以为你跟复仇者一起战斗你就是他们的一员了？你忘了你是怎么被制造出来的了，忘了你的导师。没关系，我可以帮你想起来……

“1954年6月，冬日战士计划启动，1954年11月5日，第一次任务考核，Collins、Martin、Rahman三名美国士兵醉酒驾驶意外身亡……”

“闭嘴！” Bucky对着他的脸狠狠打了一拳，Rumlow的脸歪向一边，嘴角淌出血来。Bucky的殴打没有结束，他对着Rumlow的脸又是一拳，接着又一拳，又一拳。“闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴……” Bucky不停的说。Rumlow的牙齿被打掉，鼻子出血，眼眶被打裂，可是他还在打。

“目标到手，敌人全部被拿下，准备撤退。Ford？”

通讯器发出声音，Bucky没管。红翼飞到Bucky身边，Rumlow已经被打趴在地上，奄奄一息。Bucky眼睛充血似的猩红，浑身的戾气在扩散，闹市里的人早就吓得躲远，这人疯了一样。

“Bucky，住手。” Steve赶过来，用力握住他的手腕。“你会杀了他的。”

“我想杀了他。”

“Buck！冷静点！”

Sam赶到现场，把趴在地上的Rumlow翻过来，试了试他的颈动脉，摇摇头。

Steve把Bucky困在怀里，柔声安抚着，“他已经死了，Buck，他已经死了。”

回到大厦后，Bucky独自一人默默地坐在角落里，低头瞧着一小块地面。Natasha和Sam他们在大厅里站了一会，或许说了什么，Bucky并没听到，大部分时间还是沉默，然后聚在一起的几个人各自离开了。没人到Bucky这边来。

Steve来到Bucky身边，坐下来，Bucky抬起头看了他一眼。

“回家吧。” 

Steve就对他说这一句话。

回到公寓，Steve把制服脱下来，进了浴室，十分钟之后出来，换上了T恤和长裤，开始做饭。

Bucky在沙发上坐了一会，然后站起来，也走到浴室里，洗完澡收拾好默默地走到餐桌旁坐下。Steve把饭菜端上来，给Bucky盛了一碗汤。

Bucky把肉和西兰花放在嘴里慢慢嚼，喝了一口汤。

“对不起。” Bucky说。

Steve抬起头，“没关系，Buck，我都明白。我没生气。”

Bucky再没说话，吃过饭，回到Steve的房间。Steve在外面收拾了一下，也回到房间，Bucky已经躺下，像以前一样抱着手臂背对他。Steve关上灯，爬上床，他伸着头瞧Bucky，知道他还没睡。

他在Bucky的背后侧躺下，一只手搂着Bucky的肩膀，像以前那样。

“Bucky。”Steve喊他的名字，听到Bucky的呼吸紧凑起来。

估计Bucky今晚可能睡不安稳，Steve坐起来，扶着Bucky的肩膀也让他坐起来，靠在床头柜。“想跟我说说吗？”

月光柔和地打在Bucky的侧脸，他沉默，咬了咬嘴唇，然后又说对不起。

“我不是说过我没生气吗。”Steve揉了揉Bucky的脸颊，让他看着自己，“Bucky，相信我吗？”

Bucky点点头。

“那就别再难过，也别担心，会好起来的，我们会找到解决办法的。”

他知道Bucky在愤怒，在悔恨，在憎恶这一切，或许比任何人都要更强烈，只不过他深埋在心里，像一颗定时炸弹一样。他希望Bucky能接受这一切，就像他知道真相后所做的，告诉自己这不是他的意愿，他只是一件武器，一把杀人的利刃，根本没有选择。他在心里轻易地为他的朋友脱了罪。

可是Bucky显然做不到。九头蛇在他的脑子不仅放了任务，错误的记忆，还有习惯性的条件反射。他还会道歉，他知道那样活生生把人打死是不对的，但是他还是那样做了，只因为当他身处其中时，数十年的惯性冲动打败了内心仅存的那点理智。

他只是太生气。可是杀死一个坏人，跟坏人本身又有什么两样。

“我相信你，Steve，可我不相信自己。”

他是个危险的人物。Steve从他的眼神里读出了这个意思，他既然可以打死Rumlow，谁也不能保证，在其它情况下他还会不会伤害其他人。难道Bucky想放弃这一切了？Steve可不能忍受Bucky去认罪，或者逃走什么的。

“那就尝试相信，好吗，尽力尝试。”Steve都有点着急了，“我相信每个人都值得第二次机会的，去证明你自己，在经历了这一切之后，仍然选择做一个好人，你不会被九头蛇控制，起码，不会控制一辈子，对吗？”

Steve的眉头又皱在了一起，Bucky看着他，然后对他点头。

Bucky不知道他还有没有值得被原谅，给予第二次机会的价值，Steve对他过于宽容了点，他就这样在心里赦免了他的罪，他可以再去问问那些被冬兵亲手杀死的人，死去的人的家人，他们会觉得他是无罪的吗？这个国家，会觉得他是无罪的吗？

巨大的负罪感和愧疚要把他淹没、压垮，撑不过这一关，他就完了。假如没有这些记忆，他就会好过一点对不对，Steve曾经跟他提过，Tony研发的BRAF方法可以强制性清除创伤记忆，Bucky拒绝了。他总是坚持说，他的确做了那些事。后来Steve再没提起过，即使眼睁睁看着Bucky被噩梦魇住痛苦挣扎。他明白，这是Bucky能做的为数不多的选择之一。

没有人比Steve更能理解，Bucky看重的是什么。说到底，他们最初只是两个立志报国一心参军的年轻人罢了，那时的他们有很多想做的事，而如今，却只能选择自己还能做的。

所以Bucky做出选择：如果他不去背负这些，就没有人再会记得，再会在意，那些红黑色的罪恶——那些逝去的无辜的生命，就会失去最后得到忏悔和尊重的权力，轻飘飘的真正的从这个世界里消失了——那些曾经为国家、人民、和平努力奋斗过的人。

他全部都记起来了。

“Bucky？”

Steve在旁边叫他。

还好，有Steve在身边。黑乎乎的房间里，一个没拉上窗帘的大窗户，一轮明晃晃的月亮，还有一张大床，他们俩并坐在床上。夜晚总是很漫长，他曾经一度认为，他的世界不会发生什么改变了，就算到了尽头，也只会有他一个人。而现在有一个人坐在他身边，是他七十年来唯一庆幸的事。他这么需要Steve。

Bucky转过身，吻Steve的嘴唇。Steve抱住他回应。

Bucky今晚热情的很，他们从前从没脱过衣服，可是Bucky现在把手伸进他的T恤里，金属手掌凉冰冰的，在Steve的身上乱摸，激的Steve倒吸了口凉气。Steve抓着他的头发，更用力地吻他。Bucky把右手也伸进去，揽着他的背跟他靠的更近，他们的衣服贴到了一起。

他们吻得越来越卖力，抱得越来越紧，纠缠着在床上翻了好几个滚。然后终于放开对方，对视着喘息。Bucky脱掉了Steve的上衣，Steve也脱掉了他的上衣，两个人又吻到了一起，一双手在对方赤裸的身体上用力抚摸。Steve到现在为止一个正经的女朋友都没交过，他跟女孩儿接过吻，可是床上这种事完全没有实战经验，Bucky的身体让他呼吸不稳，心跳加速，一股热流冲向小腹，他甚至不知道这是不是正常的，或者是不是应该的。

Bucky察觉到他身体的反应，在他耳边喘气，“Steve，进来吧。”他吻了一下Steve的脸颊，又说了一遍，“进来。我想要你。”

Steve有点迟钝，但并不笨，他领会了Bucky的意思，脸更红了。

Bucky坐起身，脱掉了Steve的裤子，也脱掉了自己的裤子，握着Steve的手往自己身后探去。Steve摸到了那里，呼吸凝滞了一下，然后他把Bucky压在身下，分开他的大腿，再一次去摸，他有点紧张。

他把所有精力放在了这一块地方，很小心地伸了一根手指，Bucky吸了一口气。那里干、涩，很紧，伸一个指节都有点困难。Steve直起身，用力咽了口唾沫，说，我去拿点润滑的东西。不顾Bucky的阻拦，他坚持下床，离开了卧室。

真是难为他，还知道找润滑的东西。Steve从厨房握了一小瓶橄榄油，回到房间。Bucky好像已经等不及了，自己抬着身子，把手指往里面塞。Steve一个箭步冲到床上，把他压到大床里狠狠吻着，Bucky被吻的眼眶发红。Steve着急地把橄榄油倒在手心里，然后往那里面推，他有点笨拙，橄榄油倒多了，顺着指缝流到床单上。他管不了这么多，抬着Bucky的胯就冲了进去。

Bucky惊叫了一声。他就算是个瞎子，也看得出来Steve到底有多没经验，有多莽撞，他的手指、金属手指攥紧了又松开，然后又攥紧。Steve抬着他的腿用力撞进去。他真的高估了Steve，没多久就交代了。Steve红着脸，低头看他弄出来的一团糟。

Bucky拉他的手臂，把他拽过来，跟他接吻，一边吻一边说话。

“都怪我，没给你时间找女朋友，哈？”

“我没怪你。”

“嗯，你也没说这是第一次啊……”Bucky用力蹭着他，“我还怕你不满意。”

“Bucky，你在说什么？”

“我就是……补偿你……”Bucky咬住他的嘴唇含糊不清的。Steve也说不出话来，嘴唇被他咬着，下身被他蹭着，很快就受不了了。

他离开Bucky的桎梏，又去摸被他刚才闯进去的地方。

接着就是第二次。比第一回好多了，撞着里面让Bucky敏感的地方，Bucky很快去了一次，Steve趁着这个时候加快了速度，Bucky差点没崩溃。

然后是第三次。Steve也不会换姿势，这也算了。

第四次。他不知道为什么Steve越来越有兴致，时间越来越长，而且下手越来越没轻重，他快要累死了。Steve终于停下的时候，他忍不住叫了一声，然后好好地喘了几口气。Steve抚摸他的身体，掌心划过的触觉，都让他忍不住战栗。他自己都不知道，他的身体被Steve搞得这么敏感。

然后。

Steve再次进去的时候，他差点要哭出来，仰着脖子尖叫，声音拔高了好几个声调。Steve没因为他的哭声就放过他，兴致勃勃的，不知疲倦的。

“Steve……拜托……”“慢……慢点……”

Steve真的听他的话，慢下来。但他叫的更厉害了。Bucky第一次觉得——以前跟姑娘上床的时候也没这种感觉——被生切活剥，把所有的弱点、丑态都暴露了，被完全的侵犯，还没有还手之力。

他以为自己要死掉了，直到Steve用被单把他裹住抱进怀里，他才知道没有。

“Bucky，Bucky。”Steve喊他的名字。

他的左手搭着Steve的肩膀，眼睛已经睁不开，“Steve，我好累……”

他很快睡过去。连做梦的力气都没有了。


	6. December 1991

Steve和Bucky被黑寡妇叫去了大厦，他们怎么都没想倒，消息居然泄露得这么快。电视上MSNBC正在实时播报前几天在尼日利亚拉各斯的战后采访。

“他有一条金属手臂，我亲眼看到那个被火烧伤脸的雇佣兵被他活活打死……”一个卖菜的中年妇女回忆。电视右上角出现一个不知道被谁拍下的Bucky的侧面：“现复仇者James Ford疑似前九头蛇特工冬兵？”记者说：“冬兵是世界上最危险的在逃犯人之一，几十年来在不同国家进行多次恐怖的暗杀行动，而三个月前联合国总部遇袭事件和最近的拉各斯生化武器事件中，我们看到复仇者与冬兵一起战斗的场景，到底是复仇者为这位臭名昭著的前九头蛇特工作庇护，还是他们其实也被冬兵蒙在鼓里呢？”画面切到世界安全理事会议员：“我很不愿意承认这一危险的事实，复仇者不隶属于任何政府机关，若他们的动机发生改变，联合国将动用一切力量进行抓捕……”

Tony把新闻关掉，“我还以为我做的假身份会万无一失。”

Natasha说，“那张冬兵的照片，光线被调过，是晚上拍的。”

“是三个月前拍的？”

Natasha点点头，“这是个阴谋。”

“Zemo。”Steve判断道。

“所以呢？”Clint说，“我们就算知道了这是个阴谋，要怎么应对呢？”

“我们不能把Barnes交出去。”Tony说。

“交出Mr. Barnes会直接处死的可能性为93.7%。”

“我不会让这种事情发生的。”

“冬兵当时被洗脑，只是服从命令而已，我想大家总要考虑这一点吧。”

“Vision，算一下，民众和法官的同情票能占多大比例？”

“我想到了，神盾局。”Tony说，“联系Coulson，让他证明冬兵现在已经被神盾局招募，反正我们一直处于各种合作关系，再找几个科学家，证明冬兵的大脑已经完全恢复正常，对我们没有威胁？”Tony说完看向美国队长。

“可是刚才那个议员已经……”Sam说。

“他只是个议员而已，有钱能使鬼推磨。”

“Tony，我不能请求你这么做。”

Steve看到角落里的Bucky默默摇了摇头，他知道那代表的意思是，这不是真的。他指的是关于他的大脑的说法。

“拜托，队长。”

“我们抓住Zemo。”Natasha说，“Barnes和我们一起抓住幕后的主使，这足够有说服力。”

“好主意，但我们根本不知道他现在在哪儿。”

“嗨，老兄，你说句话啊。”Clint看向Bucky。听到主角名字，大家都不再说话，也看向他。

Bucky抬起头，想了一会，“我可以，投降。”

“投降，你要认罪吗？”Tony问他。“你知道你的罪状书多长吗？你认为他们会给你什么判决？”

“我知道。”Bucky的两只手紧紧握在一起。

“我宁愿你说你要自己逃走，不准备连累任何人。”Rhodes说。

Bucky没说话，若是这样可行的话，他并不介意。Steve低下头，Tony看了他一眼。

“OK！今天会议开到这里。队长，把你的老战友先送回家，好好看着。”Tony总用轻飘飘的口气做出不小的保证，“反正他们要抓谁都要先经过复仇者大厦，我不相信他们有这个胆子。”

“谢谢你，Tony。”Steve说。

Jarvis的声音响起来，“先生，大厦外面现在有很多记者，如果Mr. Barnes现在离开，会正好撞上。”

Tony挑挑眉，“我就知道，还有别的出口吗，Jarvis？”

“所有的出口都被记者堵住了，先生。”

“该死。这样吧，Barnes和队长，你们先留在这里，Jarvis，安排房间。”

“是的，Mr. Stark。”

Bucky跟着Jarvis的指引上楼，找到房间。复仇者大厦的房间堪比五星级酒店，房间大的像个会议厅，卧室、浴室、娱乐室、厨房五脏俱全，一张豪华的不得了的双人大床，一张又厚又软的席梦思床垫，三张奢侈的真皮沙发，弧形落地窗，深蓝色的天鹅绒窗帘和铺满地板的波斯地毯，还有占了大半墙壁的液晶电视。Bucky一走进去就忍不住皱了皱眉头。Steve还在外面不知道在忙什么。

“请好好休息，Mr. Barnes。”Jarvis说。

整幢大厦都被一个人工智能监视和安排的感觉让Bucky不寒而栗，他踩在毛绒绒的地毯上，没有声音，然后他坐在床上，屁股好像下坠一样陷了进去，他立刻弹了起来。他摸了摸床垫，然后整个人扑在上面，把脸埋在软软的海绵被单里。

Tony进来了。他用的是钥匙还是房卡Bucky不知道，反正他也没敲门，直接走了进来。Bucky从大床里出来。

“怎么样？这里比起你的公寓，还满意吗？”

Bucky顿了一下，点点头，然后补了一句，“这里很好。”

“要是你喜欢的话，别见外，就把这里当作你的家。”Tony走到Bucky身后，随意地坐在床上。Bucky也跟着坐在他旁边。

“你在想什么，大兵？”Tony问他，“你有点……怎么说，心神不宁的，你在想认罪的事吗，从今早到现在？”

Bucky低下头，似乎不知道怎么回答。

“告诉我你还没有失去希望，还没放弃吧？不然我们为你做的一切就没意义啦，你知道队长现在在外面尝试所有他能帮上忙的办法，还得应付那些像吸血鬼一样可怕的媒体。”

“我没有放弃。”Bucky说，“如果我投降的话很可能会死，我想活着。但是，我不知道我的意愿是否有意义，这或许不应该由我来决定，或许我应该让那些人来决定，我只需要，服从最后的结果。”

“瞎说！”Tony反驳他，“你的命当然要由你自己决定。”他看到Bucky从口袋里掏出了什么握在手里，今早他手里也是握着这个东西，Tony察觉到了，问他：“这是什么？你一直带着它。”

“名单。”

“什么名单？”

那张纸片被折了两折，摊在Bucky的手里。“我的任务目标，已经完成的。”

Tony的眼神不自觉地抖了抖，“你把它都写下来了？”Bucky没打算藏起来，两只手掌张开，纸片一角被风吹得微微颤抖。Tony倾过身，他觉得他可以伸手拿过那张纸，但他还是问了一句，我可以看看吗？

然后他从Bucky手里拿了过来，很自然的。

纸上密密麻麻的，全是些人名。James Keller，Dalton Grines，Jacques Dupuy，Jefferson Harte，Harley Bax……大概几十个名字被写在上面，Tony看了开头几个以后，就没耐心一个个读下去，他很快地向下浏览，然而，一个熟悉的名字让他愣住了。

Howard Stark。

Tony起先有点惊讶，下意识地把目光从纸上移到Bucky的脸上，Bucky也在看着他。Tony深吸了一口气，又把眼睛移回纸上。这个世界上没有第二个Howard Stark了。他站起身，把纸片用力抓在身侧，他的牙齿用力咬在一起，两颊的肌肉动了一下，然后嘴唇因为不确定要不要说话而颤抖。他又回头看Bucky，他也已经站起来。这个杀人犯就站在身后。

他转过身，往Bucky方向走了几步，两片薄唇紧紧抿着，眼睛里射出凌厉的光。Bucky就站在那里一动不动，不知道是在失神，还是在等待什么，他的嘴唇甚至微微张开，但是他的右手握紧，手指掐着掌心，他也在紧张。

他的眼神清澈，真挚，不像一个杀人犯的眼神，这大概就是在别人的精神控制下被迫杀人，后来清醒过来才明白发生了什么的人才能拥有的眼神。无辜，还带点委屈。Tony的书房里有一张照片，是三个人的合照：父亲、Steve和Bucky。从他们的姿势，脸上的笑容来看，他们是很好的朋友。照片里Bucky的眼神，跟现在一样清澈，只是多了一点惬意，他把手撑在大腿上，另一只手里举着一杯黑啤，爽朗大方，不拘小节。一个这么俊秀、年轻、有前途、讨人喜欢的青年。Tony当时决定用自己的一切力量帮助他。

Bucky说他的命运可以由别人决定，他都能接受。去他的，Tony现在觉得他说的没错，人物关系发生了改变，当他被卷进其中，身份由旁观者转变为受害者，他的想法果然不同了。他有一种想把眼前这张漂亮脸蛋打碎的冲动，还有他那双无辜、委屈的眼睛。

他凭什么无辜，凭什么委屈。他没资格。

Tony最终什么也没做，转身离开了房间，手里抓着那张纸。“Jarvis，给我调出冬兵所有的资料。”“是的，先生。” Tony一边往研究室走，一边下达指令，等他到达研究室，冬兵的所有资料已经显示在投影屏上了。“先生，冬兵资料中有一部分是加密的。”“解开它，Jarvis。”Tony一张一张地翻，所有的任务报告，目标照片，他没看医生日记，没工夫看那个。然后他翻出了1991年12月的任务描述：惩处和提取，不留活口。

“先生，当时路边有监控拍下了Mr. Stark遇害的画面，您要看吗？”

“……调出来。”

黑白色的画面，当时下午7点，一辆雪佛兰突然轮胎打滑，偏移路面直直地撞向墙壁，连车速都没减。一辆摩托车从后面追出来，体型健硕的长发男人走过来，他有一条金属手臂。车里的男人似乎听到了声音，爬出来，鼻子流着血，好像想要求救。长发男人用右手抓住男人的头发，金属拳头击在他的脸上。后来他走到车的另一边，Tony知道那男人的妻子，自己的母亲，还在副驾驶座位上。

这就是他们遇害的真相。不是意外事故。

“先生，您要见Mr. Barnes吗？”

Tony两只手撑在桌子上，低着头好一会儿，然后他说，先叫队长。

“长达数十年的洗脑、折磨让他变成了嗜血的冬兵，的确他做了很多违背本心的事，坏事，他杀了人，这一点我无法为他洗脱。但是我记得他，可能已经没有人记得，James Barnes，他是一名战士，不是个杀手。真正的罪人在背后操纵着这一切，我不会放任他逍遥法外，而在此之前，在Barnes能得到公正的评判之前，这是我唯一能做的。”

Steve站在大厦门口，话筒快要戳到他的脸上，一张张带着好奇、疑问和热情的脸把他团团围住。他们还有无数个问题想问。“你刚才说到公正的评判，请问你是怎么定义公正两个字的？是你个人以为的公正还是民众的普遍态度，才称得上公正？”“Mr. Rogers，冬兵的精神状态是否已经恢复正常？从两次事件中他本人的表现来看并非如此，他是否仍然具备威胁性，他会再一次伤害别人吗？”“身为美国队长，在大是大非面前应该有鲜明的判断，你这次竭力保护冬兵的目的何在？难道纯粹为了私心吗？”

无数个尖锐的，夹杂着指责、质问的问题迎面击来。

Steve已经把他的意思表达完全了，其它的再不知道要说些什么，他转身走进了大厦，记者全部被挡在外面。

好嘛，今天收获也算颇丰，再等下去也没用了，记者都有灵敏的直觉，今晚冬兵本人应该不会出现了，所以慢慢地，他们离开了。

Steve原本想去找Bucky，但接到了Jarvis的信息，于是立刻到了研究室。1991年的监控视频和当时报道Stark意外死亡的报纸照片还显示在屏幕画面。

Steve立刻紧张起来，在记者面前也没紧张过。“Tony……”他想解释什么，被Tony直接打断了。

“你先别说，我先问你，你知道吗？”

Tony深邃的眼神让他觉得无论撒什么谎，无论他想掩盖什么，都会被Tony一眼看穿。除了承认他什么也做不了。

“是的。”

Tony的身子往后晃了一下，后背磕在桌子边缘。Steve下意识想去扶他，然而最终没有动作。

“Tony，我很抱歉。”

“你什么时候知道的？”

“得到冬兵资料的时候……一年前。”

“一年前，哈？这一年你有无数个机会可以告诉我，为什么瞒着我？”

“我……”Steve摇摇头，“那时我还没找到他，后来，后来发生太多的事……”

“后来你找到了他，你们一起搬出了大厦。”Tony接着他的话说，“你为什么没告诉我，Rogers？”Tony向前走了几步，跟他面对面盯着。“你怕我杀了他吗？”

Steve的心脏感到一阵绞痛，“Tony，别这样。”

Tony摊了摊手，“这是对的，队长，你知道吗”，他的脸色一下子变得冷冽，“因为，我真的会杀了他。”

Steve说不出话来，Tony也不说话，好久，Steve才慢慢地说出一句。一句无论如何都会让对方受伤的话。

“那我会阻止你。”

Tony像是自嘲一样勾起嘴角，“我知道。那现在带着你的老战友滚出我的大厦。”

Steve低下头，转身走了几步，又回头，“Tony，我真的很抱歉。”

然后他离开了。

Tony走到桌子后，像一下子失去了力气一样瘫坐在椅子上。


	7. Bore it no sharing

Tony不会了解，也没有义务去了解，为什么Steve要做这样的决定。

曾经的Steve Rogers在还没拥有这一切，全世界都在拒绝他的时候，他仍然还有Bucky。他从来不觉得他比别人少什么，从没放弃他的坚持和信念，从不认为他是被亏欠的而拒绝向这个世界付出，都是因为有Bucky在。他为他带来了一切。怎么现在要他为了这一切抛弃他，为了别人口中的私心，目的，原则？美国队长脱去了制服，还是个普通人而已。

Bucky盘腿坐在地毯上，房间里奢侈的很，什么都是软的，Bucky好像找不到地方坐了，只好坐在地上，可是连地面也是软的。Bucky抬起头看到站在门口的Steve。Steve走过去伸手把他拉起来，“我们先回去。”

“回公寓吗？”

“外面的记者都离开了，别担心。”

他们回到公寓。Bucky想把电视机打开，Steve给他关上了。Bucky坐在沙发上，连腿也盘在上面，耷拉着脑袋，Steve走过去坐在他身边。

“Stark很生气，对不对？”

“是的，他很生气。你告诉他的？”

Bucky点头，“我觉得他有权力知道……”然后他看到Steve脸上的表情，很难过，有点不知所措，很痛苦，他意识到他对Steve做了什么。

曾经最好的朋友杀了现在的好朋友的父母，这样的事实把他置于一个两难且难堪的境地，他会失去什么？他既为曾经好朋友的过错感到内疚，又为现在好朋友的愤怒感到痛心。可是Bucky什么也做不了，什么忙也帮不上，甚至把事情搞得更糟。没有哪一种苦衷足够摧毁生命，除去理由、借口，除去所有的冠冕堂皇，真相就是如此：他做了这些事。

或许他就不该回来，不该回到Steve的身边，他不再是Steve曾经需要跟信赖的朋友了，他只会带来麻烦，现在他的存在本身就是一个错误。

“你说的没错。”Steve说，“我应该早告诉他的。”

“我做了那些事，Steve。”Bucky低下头，几天来他一遍又一遍地重复这句话，有时说给自己听，有时说给Steve听，他似乎企图提醒什么，即使这句话里包含着无可奈何和痛苦。

Steve知道他一直陷在自责和内疚中，他很快说道，“这不是你的错。”几乎成了下意识的安慰，以及反驳。

“是吗？”

Bucky看到Steve两只手垂握在身前，低着头，他从小闯了祸被发现的时候就是这副模样，好像现在做错事的不是Bucky，而是他自己。不知不觉他就把Bucky的债背在了自己身上，Bucky突然觉得这些过错现在不只属于自己一个人，可是为什么，这原本应该是他一个人的。Steve，这样真的没必要。

美国队长的一生应该是光明、光荣的，而现在他有了黑暗的一面。这份债，绑住了Steve，也绑住了Bucky。

为什么不能把事情弄得简单一点？

Bucky把盘在沙发上的两条腿垂下去，左手去摸Steve的头发，然后把他揽进自己的怀里。Steve已经不是95磅的小个子了，以前Bucky还能让他靠在肩膀上把他整个儿抱在怀里，现在把这个大块头硬按在里面显得委屈极了。Bucky只好让他躺下身子，枕在自己腿上，凉冰冰永远不会拥有人类温度的金属手指轻轻地穿进他的头发，一根一根地捋。

Steve侧着身子，一只手摸Bucky的膝盖。然后他听到Bucky的声音从上面传下来，“我爱你，Steve。”

Steve转过头，Bucky正看着他。“我也爱你，Buck。”

金属手在Steve的脸颊上，Steve抬手握住，拉到唇边吻了一下，然后Bucky低下头吻他的嘴唇，很浅，很轻。

Steve用手掌握着Bucky的后颈，分开的间隙，他说，我无法想象，再过一天没有你的日子，Bucky。

Bucky顿了一下。Steve起身，把他压进沙发里，用力吻着。

又是一个月光充盈的夜晚，Bucky站在卧室南面的大窗户前，他们从来不舍得把窗帘拉上，外面的风景还不错，无论是月光，还是闪烁着街灯和霓虹灯的街道，都不应该被挡在外面。光线照进室内，让彼此的身影和五官依稀可辨。

Steve从背后抱住Bucky，在他的耳朵上轻轻吻了一下，Bucky抖了抖。Bucky，Bucky……Steve似乎非常喜欢叫他的名字，在没有话要说的时候，就只是单调地、重复地叫他的名字。Bucky被他抱得后背发热，转过身来。Steve于是吻他的嘴唇。

Steve的两只手在他的腰上乱摸。

“我不明白……”Bucky说。

“什么？”

“你说你爱我。”

“哪里不明白？”

“那么多人……女孩儿们，渴望得到美国队长的爱，为什么是我？我不认为我值得，Steve。”

Steve停下亲吻，“好吧，那我问你，你说你爱我，我应该明白其中的原因吗？以前我只是一个孱弱的小个子，几乎没有人愿意跟我交朋友，为什么受人欢迎的Barnes中士愿意跟我交朋友，处处帮助我，保护我，难道只是同情弱者的恻隐之心在作祟吗？”

“天呐当然不是”，Bucky有点着急，“我了解你，Steve，我不知道为什么没有人看到这一点，你从来不需要我的保护，我也从来不是为了同情你才跟你做朋友，或许从外表来看你很弱小，可我知道你很强大，也许比我认识的任何一个人都要强大。说实话，我当时还有点好奇，为什么在一个瘦弱的胸膛里，会有一颗如此坚强而且善良的心，你可能没意识到，这股神秘的，不知来源的力量，是你最迷人的地方，Steve。”

Steve笑着摇头，“你不会从外表评判一个人，而是从内心，Barnes中士，为什么你不用这种方法评判你自己呢？

“我知道外界的评价，有人认为你是个冷血的杀人魔，他们也知道你被精神控制，被折磨长达数十年，你躲在这里，远离大众的视野，你在自责，会半夜惊醒，之后为了那噩梦难过好久，你想做点有用的事，是吗？”

Bucky看着他，眼睛里有一点光亮闪烁，他低下头，似乎是在点头。

“那些经历折磨着你，一直到现在，那些回忆，让你感到害怕、心痛，这对于任何人来说都是难以承受的。虽然你把这些都藏在心里，但我知道，在内心深处，你希望记起来，对吗，甚至你在开心把这些都记起来，你从没想过逃走，你想赎罪，或许是用你的命，或者是别的，但是你已经准备好了，要用一辈子去赎罪，对不对？

“我才崇拜你呢，Bucky，你才拥有着比别人更坚强、更善良的内心。”

Bucky除了能喊Steve的名字之外，什么话也说不出。他们太了解对方了，那些未宣之于口的想法，那些自己从未正视过的内心，彼此一眼就可以看透。

可是，如果他们真的这么了解对方，Steve怎么会看不透这一点。

“你不用一个人的，Buck，我会一直陪你走到最后。”Steve保证。

曾经Steve难过的时候，Bucky就会对他这样说：无论发生什么事，都有我在呢哥们。我会永远跟你在一起，站在同一战线，支持你，守护你，就这样，你甭想一个人偷偷地舔舐伤口什么的……

“但是如果我想一个人呢？”

Steve一时没反应过来，没及时做出回应，只是不得不严肃地回想刚才那句话，Bucky刚才说了什么。

“如果我想一个人呢，Steve。”Bucky重复了一遍。

Steve抱住Bucky的手徒然用力，手掌狠狠掐在他的臂膀和后背，好像生怕他会突然消失。

“那我不能接受。”

他没有问为什么，因为他知道原因。他只是不能允许。

他用力吮吻Bucky的唇，还嫌不够，又用力咬住，咬的Bucky觉得疼。他知道他把Bucky弄疼了，一只手扣住Bucky的后脑，不准许他退缩，舌头长驱直入。Bucky闭着眼睛皱眉，Steve同样皱着眉，这不是一个美好的吻。

他把Bucky按在床上。自从拉各斯回来的那个晚上后，他们再没有做过，Bucky没有主动靠近他，Steve便也默不作声。他用力吻着Bucky的脖子，直到那里出现一个鲜红的印子，然后他又用牙齿去磨另外的地方，Bucky张着嘴巴喘息，每一个被Steve碰过的地方都疼。

“你要我停下吗，Bucky。”Steve问他，“如果你要我停下，我就会停下。”说完他又咬在Bucky的皮肤。

Bucky咬着嘴唇，胸膛因为用力呼吸而起伏。

Steve抬起头，跟他面对面盯着，然后低头在Bucky的唇上啄了一口。“你需要我吗，Bucky？”

他把Bucky的T恤往上推，低头咬出一个又一个红印子，从腹肌一路延伸到胸膛。火辣的痛感让Bucky不由得心跳加快，等Steve咬住他的胸前的时候，他终于忍不住开口，“关上灯……”

Steve听他的话，起身关上了灯，房间暗下来。Bucky已经坐起来，被推上去的紧身T恤并没有垂下，他抱住回过身的Steve，两只手搂着他的腰，下巴在他的肩膀上蹭了一会，然后翻身把Steve压在身下。

他脱下自己的裤子，跨坐在Steve的腰上，抓着Steve的手指在嘴里含了一会，然后握着探向自己的后面。Steve的呼吸一下子粗重起来，这样的准备肯定不够充足，但是Bucky没去管，Steve的手指退出去，他就解开Steve的裤子，扶着那家伙坐下去。他一下子就坐到了底，疼得直吸气。

Steve连忙坐起来，扶住他的腰，“你会弄伤自己的。”

Bucky的额头抵着Steve的，他的两只手握住Steve的脸颊，两个人的呼吸都极不顺畅。“别动，Steve。”Bucky艰难地说。然后他把Steve推倒，按着Steve的腹肌自己动起来。

两个人都射了一回。Steve拉过Bucky的胳膊翻过身，用手去摸那地方，他想看看有没有把Bucky弄伤，可是Bucky不让他看，扯过他的肩膀跟他接吻。他很着急地咬Steve的嘴唇，把舌头伸进去。Steve的手指伸进去一小节，那里依旧很紧，Steve很小心地摸索，那里可能一团糟，但是摸是摸不出来的。Steve想把手指退出来，可刚有退的趋势，Bucky就抱着他的脖子直哼哼。“别走，Steve，再来一次。”他请求。

他似乎很喜欢Steve的手指，还有Steve的小兄弟。每次结束的时候，他就要请求一遍，再来一次。于是Steve跟他做了一次又一次，最后他昏睡过去。


	8. The last dawn

自从神盾局重新组建后，Coulson每天忙得晕头转向，部门重组及清查人员，还有大量的文件报告，今天他又接到了Stark的电话，问他愿不愿意雇佣一个九头蛇残余——冬日战士，他看了一眼面前堆成小山的待办事项，毫不犹豫地挂断了电话。Coulson最近都是半夜回家，有时甚至直接睡在办公室，今天凌晨3点，已经连轴转超过36小时的他决定迅速回家补个觉。

客厅里有点冷，他回到卧室，窗帘正被风吹得一摆一摆，他绕过床，把窗户关掉，关掉灯，脱下外套准备躺在床上。睡之前，他想起Stark给他打的电话，又坐起身，掏出手机。他看过新闻，Stark提出那样奇怪的问题一定有原因，虽然现在已经很晚了，但他想再打电话回去问问。手机屏幕亮起的瞬间，眼角余光从黑乎乎的窗户上瞥到一个模糊的身影：糟糕，枪在外套里。手指按下了复仇者大厦的电话，他迅速转过身想要反击，被那人用钝器狠狠击在脑袋上，身子倒向一边，在还清醒的时候，他感觉到一根冰凉的钢针刺进了他的皮肤。

“喂，Coulson。”电话居然被接起来了，Stark这么晚还没睡。

“Coulson？”

掉落在床上的手机被一只手捡起来，清朗的声音从话筒传过去。

“Stark，抱歉这么晚给你打电话，关于你白天说的事……”

“哦那个啊，别放在心上，没事了。”

“哦，好，那再见？”

“等一下。”Stark顿了一会，“我的确有事，我知道你很忙，但明天你有时间来大厦一趟吗？”

“可以。”

“那谢谢你了。”

“再见。”电话被挂断。

Steve一大清早就离开了公寓，Bucky在浅睡中依稀听到他说什么去大厦，然后额头上被他留下一个吻。

又过了将近一个小时，Bucky醒了，才坐起身的瞬间他就觉得不对劲，看向窗户，清澈的玻璃折射进阳光，看起来一切如常。大概是杀手的直觉，他仍然觉得有什么东西跟以前不一样，起身走到窗户边向下望去，高楼、街道，街上三三两两的行人，然后他把目光慢慢从地面向上转移。在大街对面的公寓楼，同样楼层的窗户里，有一个小点在闪。若是普通人绝对不会在这么远的距离看到这么一个小点，但是注射过的血清和特殊训练让他的五官变得比常人灵敏得多。

他立刻意识到什么，又向下望去，楼下站着一个人，从刚才开始就站在那里，不是个过路人，好像在等谁。

Bucky用力扯了一下一端的窗帘，帘布呼啦啦往另一端滑过去，他迅速套上衣服，跑下楼。

“Mr. Barnes？”一个身穿黄格子衬衫和浅色运动裤的年轻人看到他，好像十分惊讶，又十分惊喜。“真的是你？”

他的肩上斜挎一个黑色帆布包，里面鼓鼓囊囊的，鼻梁上挂了一副黑框眼镜，两只眼睛下是浓浓的黑眼圈，但是他笑得很精神。他还尝试朝Bucky伸手，“您好，我是纽约时报社的记者，我叫Tom。”

Bucky愣愣地瞧着面前的手，没有握。“你找我？”

“是的，说实话我从几天前就开始找你了，昨天我从早上7点等到晚上，幸好我没走。”他说话的表情流露出一种自豪的神色，然后他从帆布包里掏出了一个黑色的小东西。

Bucky不自然地后退一步。

“哦，Mr. Barnes，别担心，这只是录音笔，我没有恶意，我只是想问问你关于拉各斯事件的一些问题。”他按下了录音笔的按钮，“当然，如果您有时间，我们可以再说说关于Rogers队长的事。”

Bucky没说话。

“那好，第一个问题”，那记者自顾自地开始，“在上次事件中丧生的雇佣兵头目，叫Brock Rumlow是吗，Barnes先生之前跟他应该是同事的关系对吗？”

“我不想说这些。”Bucky说。

“但您用极端残忍的手法将他打死，这是为什么？

“据我所知，你之前所在的组织，对你十分残忍，曾用冷冻、电击、注射药物、安装精神控制器的方式让你接受任务，我想问的是，在你亲自实施完成的几十项任务中，是否全部都是被迫，而非自愿？

“你现在成为复仇者的一员了吗，他们对你实行的精神控制，是否现在已经完全清除，你现在已经恢复正常了吗，是否还会出现失控的状态？”

Bucky在一个接一个问题的攻势下，变得有点紧张，他不想回答这些问题，转身就要往楼里走，那记者急忙拉住他。Bucky甩掉他的手，往电梯口跑，记者追着也跑到电梯口。

“离我远点。”Bucky有点生气。

“抱歉，Barnes先生”，那记者并不准备放弃，“您知道Rogers队长在尽全力保护，甚至可以说包庇你，这样的作法对他极为不利，您知道吗，你们的关系到底是什么，您是他最好的朋友，还是……你们有更亲密的关系？”

Bucky胡乱穿上的衬衫领口下移，露出脖子上红色的印记，昨夜的疯狂历历在目。“我不知道你在说什么。”Bucky的声音开始打颤。

“您养了宠物，是吗，而且很调皮，会抓伤您。”记者眯起眼睛，不放过Bucky脸上任何一丝细微的表情，他当然看到了Bucky脖子上的痕迹。“就像昨天晚上一样。”

Bucky手心已经出汗，他很想问他看到了什么，或者拍到了什么，但是他不能问，他知道不能跟记者搭话，否则就会被他们牵着鼻子走，这是Steve告诉他的。所以他紧抿着嘴唇，等着电梯下来，他进了电梯。

记者用手挡住电梯门，Bucky的金属手抓着他的手腕扭过去，那记者疼的叫起来。“Barnes，你为什么一直在逃避，你觉得你是有罪的吗……”那记者就算被捏住手腕，仍然在问他。Bucky把他甩出去，电梯门关上，Bucky按了顶层楼层，出了电梯以后他像疯了一样跑向楼梯，跑回他跟Steve的家。

“Stark，我不能这么做。”复仇者大厦的会议室里，Coulson和Stark面对面坐在椭圆形的会议桌后，Steve在两人的中间位置。

“Coulson特工……”

“是Coulson局长。”

“Coulson局长”，Steve说，“请提出你的条件，要我怎么做你才肯答应。”

Coulson这时眼睛里才显出一丝笑意，他看向Tony，“不是你要怎么做，而是他。”

“说。”

“让冬日战士受雇于神盾局也不是不可以，但是仅仅他一个人还不够，我想让全体复仇者都回到神盾局，在我的手下工作。”

Tony差点笑出来，“这是不可能的。我以为我们一直处于良好的合作关系，Coulson，你现在让我觉得好像是第一次认识你。”

“在其位谋其政，这个世界在变，我也是。”

“你知道吗，我已经开始想念Nick Fury了。”

“这是我唯一的条件。”Coulson不想再跟Tony打口水仗，他看向Steve，“队长，你觉得呢？”

Steve站在椅子后抱着手臂，在Coulson喊他之前一直在皱眉深思。“这不是我一个人能做出的决定，如果你问我的意见，那就像Tony所说的，这是不可能的。”

Coulson站起身来，理了理自己的西装，“好吧，那就祈祷法庭能对冬兵做出公平的审判吧。”

Coulson走之后，Steve还保持刚才的姿势，好一会儿，他甩了甩头，紧皱的眉头无奈地舒展开，他看向Tony，“不管怎么说，谢谢你。”

“不用谢我”，Tony靠在椅背上，摆出一个无所谓的姿势，“我不是为了帮你，只是为了复仇者，只要能把冬兵跟复仇者划清界限。不过现在Coulson拒绝了我的提议，我们只有一条路可以走，交出冬兵。”

“Tony……”

“Cap，这不是为了我，也不是为了我父亲，这是为了大局着想。”Tony让自己的脸色缓和下来，“就算我求你？就这一次，做对这支队伍有利的决定，我们需要你，Steve。”

“Bucky可能会死。”

“那我会尽力确保这件事不会发生。”

“让我考虑一下，Tony。”

“我等你的决定，Cap。”

Steve走出大厦的时候，外面一辆黑色帕萨特挡在他面前，Coulson从车上下来。

“我以为你走了，Coulson局长。”

“我在等你。”

“可我不会接受你的条件。”

“那真是太遗憾了，Barnes先生的余生要在监狱里度过，你知道立方监狱，那可不是个好地方。”

“你说什么？”Steve抓住Coulson的衣襟，“你为什么要这么做？”

“我只是想得到你的支持而已，Rogers。”他任由Steve抓着，盯着Steve的眼睛不慌不忙地说，“或者不是你，只要是美国队长就可以。”

“这是什么意思……”Steve话音未落，一根冰凉的东西扎进他的脖子，一股液体注入，他觉得全身的力气突然消失，意识渐渐模糊，他转过头，看到了一张绿色的模糊的脸。这是他最后看到的东西。


	9. “Steve”

Bucky从楼梯跑回家后就一直躲在Steve的卧室里，窗帘被紧紧拉上，他就坐在窗帘底下，冰冷的地面，后背贴着墙壁。他终于听到客厅里大门被打开的声音，一骨碌从地上爬起来，小跑到客厅。“Steve。”

“Bucky？”Steve关上门，看到Bucky的脸颊红扑扑的，“怎么了？”Steve走上前。

Bucky愣愣地看着他没说话。就那么一瞬间，一种怪异的感觉从Bucky的心头划过，就那么一瞬间，他觉得这个家很陌生，眼前的这个人很陌生，好像他突然从梦中醒来发现这是一个不属于他的世界似的。

Steve看到他的领口下面的痕迹，昨夜的旖旎画面一帧帧走马灯似的在他脑海中回放，他笑起来，伸手去摸Bucky的脖子。“是身体不舒服吗？”

Bucky缩了一下，脸红了。

Steve笑得更厉害，他放开Bucky，转身朝厨房走，“今晚想吃什么？”

“蘑菇……”Bucky站在他身后，慢慢地说。

Steve在冰箱里翻腾了一会，“家里没有蘑菇了，Bucky，你等我一会，我去超市买点，很快就回来。”

“那不用了，吃别的也可以。”Bucky很快地说。

Steve回头看了他一眼，“那就番茄浓汤，好不好，多加鸡蛋。”

“好。”

等到香气浓郁的汤汁端上桌，Bucky除了肚子饿之外，其他一律感觉不到了，他把脸埋在碗里，咕咚咕咚喝完了两大碗，他觉得Steve的厨艺又精进了。

“你这个小馋猫”，Steve走到他身后，搭着他的肩膀，“先去洗个澡，我把这里收拾一下。”

Bucky回过头，以为Steve会吻他，可是没有。Steve伸手取走了他面前的碗和碟子，从他身后绕过桌子到了另一边。

Bucky洗完澡回到卧室，坐在床沿。Steve也很快地冲好澡，回到卧室发现窗帘被拉得严严实实，他们没有拉上窗帘的习惯，他走到窗户前，才刚碰到窗帘就被Bucky阻止了。“别拉开窗帘，Steve。”

Steve爬上床，坐在Bucky身后。“今天有个记者”，Bucky说，“在楼下，好像在监视我们。”

“有吗？”Steve皱起眉头，“今天我回来没在楼下看见什么记者。”

“我不知道，大概已经走了，Steve，我有点担心，他从昨天晚上就在了。”

“昨天晚上？这么说记者知道我们住的地方了。”

Bucky转过身，支支吾吾的，“昨天晚上，他……或许看到了什么，我们……”

“什么？”Steve一下子坐直了身体，严肃地盯着Bucky，“你确定吗？”

Steve反应之强烈在Bucky的预料之外，他只能点头，“这是件严重的事对吗，我们不能让别人知道……”

“我们不能，Bucky。”Steve直接打断他，仰面躺下，“这会给美国队长带来负面影响，绝对不是我们乐意看到的。”

“你说什么？”Steve后来的声音太小，Bucky没听清。

“没什么，我会处理好这件事，Bucky，你知道那个记者的名字，记得他的长相吧？”

“我记得，他叫Tom，是纽约时报社的记者。”Bucky把今天上午他发现摄像机，跟记者见面的过程详细讲了一遍。

Steve静静地听着，没发表看法，只是问了几个细节性问题，然后他又跟Bucky保证，他会把这件事解决。

“用不着搬家吗，Steve？”

“别想太多了，Buck。”Steve把手臂放在脑袋下面，闭上眼睛，似乎准备睡觉了。

Bucky也躺下，但他睡不着，睁着眼睛思考，今天他是不是犯了什么错，他处理事情的方法对吗，是不是给Steve添了麻烦，他看起来好像不太开心。难怪他这样想，以前睡觉的时候Steve从来不会不管他，要么抱着他，要么给他一个晚安吻，可是今晚冷冷淡淡的。

Steve突然翻过身，把Bucky抱进怀里。“今天我去了大厦，见了Coulson。”Steve依旧闭着眼睛，Bucky对他嗯了一声，然后他接着说，“他不愿意帮忙，除非我们答应他的条件，让复仇者加入神盾局。”

“但是你不想这样。”Bucky说。

“是的。”Steve睁开眼睛，“我拒绝他了，Bucky，你会怪我吗？”

Bucky摇摇头，“你做了正确的决定。”

Steve感叹一声，轻轻捏了一下他的鼻子，“Bucky，我的好孩子。”

Bucky愣了一下，这不像是Steve会说的话，或者跟他交流所用的表达方式，他的动作和语气里充满了宠溺，不由得让Bucky想起以前他教自己吃冰淇淋的时候，或许在Steve的眼里，他就是个孩子？

“你可别忘了，我还比你大一岁呢。”

“哦是吗？那说不定你可以调教调教我。”

Steve一边说一边跟他靠得更近，嘴唇轻轻贴住Bucky的唇，Bucky闭上眼睛回应他。Steve这一次吻得心不在焉的，Bucky感觉的到，他微微张开嘴巴，伸出舌尖点了点Steve的唇瓣，Steve的呼吸顿时停滞，他抬起头。Bucky的眼睛微微眯着，像一只慵懒的猫，露出一点舌尖，抵在上嘴唇，不知道为什么，Steve居然能看到有湿润的光泽在闪烁。Steve的眼神闪动，然后猛地咬住Bucky的嘴唇，将那一点舌尖卷进口中，狠狠地吮吻。

Bucky的唇舌又疼又麻，他有点嗔怨地推开Steve，然后发现对方的眼神里露出奇怪的猩红色，那眼神里满是欲望，却没有开心。Steve放开Bucky，翻身躺回去。

“抱歉，Bucky。”

Bucky不明所以，他并不需要为一个吻感到抱歉，今晚的Steve似乎格外粗鲁，又格外有礼貌。“你永远不需要对我抱歉的。”Bucky真心地想把他的意思表达给Steve，但Steve并没有回答他的话，只是闭上眼睛，看起来好像要准备睡觉，如果他的眉头不是依旧皱在一起的话。Bucky觉得他一定在为白天的事情烦心，Bucky才是那个需要抱歉的人，他这个人，还有这个世界，一直在给Steve出难题。

然而难题，也不是那么难以解决，只需要一点鲜血，再来一点头脑，加上十分的无情。

凌晨，Steve确信Bucky已经睡熟，他小心翼翼地起身，出了家门。


	10. Down to the Hell

最近Steve不给他做早餐了，Bucky啃着一片缀满了虾肉和菠萝的披萨饼，不知道为什么他觉得嚼起来不如以前有味道，还不如Steve熬的牛奶甜粥加椰果馅饼呢。这也是前两天刚加的新菜单，Bucky还以为他只会煎吐司培根，那甜粥和馅饼他吃了一次就上瘾了。现在的Bucky一个人坐在沙发垫上，把披萨和可乐堆在面前，在Steve和他两个人的家里吃着一个人的早餐。

电视新闻里插播了一条杀人案件，死者是一名记者，今早刚在自己的公寓房间里被发现，颈口和后背各有一处刀伤，脸上及身上有不同程度的瘀伤，明显他在死前受到了严重的殴打和折磨，致死原因是太阳穴骨被打裂。屏幕右上角挂着他生前的照片，微卷的额发胡乱地贴在额头上，仍旧是略瘦削的下巴和热情洋溢的笑容，照片下面写着他的名字：Tom Somerfield。

Bucky一口披萨噎在喉咙，这个人死了？谁会杀一个记者呢，除了需要他闭嘴的人。Bucky并不为他的死感到释然，相反的是他感到不安，他尝试给Steve打电话，可是没有人接。真是奇怪，Steve居然没接他的电话。

当Bucky裹着一身严实的黑色工装戴着一顶鸭舌帽出现在大厦的时候，Sam被他吓了一跳，在还没别人看见他的时候就把他带回了房间。“老天爷，你来这干嘛？”Sam的白眼球瞪得老大，像一只生气的黑金鱼。

Bucky表示他只是想来看看Steve。Sam一脸的不相信，“只是这样？那你等他回家看不就得了，小两口离开一会都不行？”Bucky垂着眼睛鼓着腮帮没说话。Sam意识到这样的玩笑就现在来说并不适宜，他也是急了才说出这样的话：复仇者因为上次Coulson的来访气氛就陷入怪异之中，Steve从那之后就没再带领他们训练，反而一直和Tony两个人单独待在实验室，好像有讨论不完的事，也不知到底在谈什么。然而不管在谈什么，Sam觉得一定跟冬兵逃不了关系，DA已经准备起诉冬兵，他想现在队长一定焦头烂额了。

“好了，不管你要干什么，我先带你去见队长，记得别添乱。”Sam嘱咐他。Bucky跟在他后面。看样子Sam还不知道关于冬兵杀害Tony父亲的事吧，Bucky有点心虚，可是他看到Tom死状时内心突入其来的疑虑和不安让他迫切地想跟Steve联系。那件事已经过去好几天了，可是关于那记者当时的含蓄的威胁到现在一点也没兑现，当时Steve说他会解决，可是现在那人死了。不相干的人来看待这件事，最合理的想法就是Steve把人杀了，但是这个念头从没在Bucky的脑中出现一丝，他当时看新闻，最先想到的就是凶手要拿这个来陷害Steve了。

“Cap，你现在有空吗？”Sam对着通讯器说话。

“现在不行。”Steve想也没想就回绝了。

Sam和Bucky就站在实验室外面，Bucky看到Steve正在里面跟Tony说话，两个人的表情都很严肃，而Tony看起来更愤怒一些，他们似乎在谈论一些不太愉快的话题。

Jarvis早就把冬兵的形迹报告给Tony了。“先生，Barnes先生已经到实验室外，他是来找Rogers队长的，要我把他赶出去吗？”“先别管这个，Jarvis。”Tony听到冬兵的名字，连眉毛都没挑一下。

“不管怎么样，我们现在可以先在一件事情上统一意见。”Steve扯出无奈的笑容，显然他比Tony冷静多了。

“难以置信你会做出这样的决定，你好像变成了另外一个人，你的老伙计没这么说你吗？”

Steve轻飘飘地摇头，“Bucky没说一句，说不定是你对我的看法错了，人是会变的。”

“是，是。”Tony点头，但他的语气表达的却是另外一回事，“你说了跟Coulson一样的话，你们一定已经有过愉快的交谈了吧，但是你知道吗，我一直不认为队长你，是轻易被人说服的类型……

“一定是我太不了解你了。”Tony最后补充道。

Steve只是微笑，他想告诉Tony，你大概是最了解我的了。

Tony把Steve留在那里，他已经不太想跟他待在同一间屋子里，他向来这样情绪分明。他走出实验室，看见了等在那里的Bucky。Bucky一看到他，那股积压在心底的内疚之情就难以自控地涌现出来，就像犯罪嫌疑人见到受害人家属同样的反应，紧张，有点不敢看他。他刚喊出Stark的名字，Tony就打断了他的话。

“正好你来了，省得找你了。”Tony言简意赅地在他手腕上铐上一个特质手铐，抓着他的胳膊肘把他往前推去。Bucky吃惊地跟着他走，他左手用力，那手铐像烙在他的手腕上似的，他完全使不上劲。Tony把他关在一间小黑屋里——真的是“关”，因为他还给门外上了锁。临走的时候，Tony对他说了最后一句话：真不敢相信你的队长做了这样的决定。

Bucky一直在反复回想这句话，好多好多遍，他不知道时间走的快还是慢，只觉得在这里待了好久。那句话到底是什么意思呢，Steve做了什么决定让Tony感到奇怪，甚至是愤怒，这个决定是关于他的吗。后来时间过的太久了，他已经不再费脑筋去想Tony的话了，他想的是Steve还没有来找他，凭他的直觉，他应该在这里面过了至少一天了，超过了24小时。都可以报警备失踪案了，除非Steve知道他在这里。

“Steve”知道。可他的Steve不知道。

黑色，这漫长的黑色能把他逼疯。这四周都是金属，除了地面，他起先摸到一个角落，想在那里坐一下，后来他的后背被冰得生疼，然后他走到中间远离墙壁，站的累了，他盘腿坐下。那地面也是凉的，但是他并没有发现，慢慢的他的屁股凉透了，麻了，腿也麻了，他反而感觉不到冷了，他只是饿，又困又累，他尝试睡一会，没睡多久就打着喷嚏醒来。他终于从地上爬起来，他刚才睡着了整个人都蜷在地上，他想揉一揉自己的腰、腿和屁股，发现这件事他也做不到，他的手还被铐着呢。

嘿，他凭什么要遭受这样的待遇，他想。他站起来，用手掌去拍金属墙壁，然而他自己听到的回声比外面的人听到的声音要更大。算了，他又想，这也没什么，比起静滞槽来说。他只是想念Steve了，想念他的掌心，他的怀抱，他的吻。他的怀抱总是那么温暖。Bucky原先不讨厌冷，冷可以帮他清醒大脑，清除杂念，帮他专心地对付敌人，后来他遇见了Steve。这个恰恰相反的男人，跟他喜欢的一切事物都恰恰相反，他到处都很热，他的体温和呼吸，还有他的舌头和那根小兄弟。

Steve用他好像藏了一颗小太阳的热度让他适应了这一切，现在再让他待在这个黑色的冰冷的屋子里，他反而受不了。他跟Steve的夜晚都是温暖的，充满了柔和的光。

一束温热的东西打在脸上，突如其来的亮度让Bucky睁不开眼睛，他抬着胳膊挡着脸，从地上爬起来。一束混杂着沙尘的光从一条细长的方块里射进来，原来黑屋子里还有一块挡板，像监狱一样。他几乎要把Steve的名字叫出口，然后他看到一块黝黑的皮肤出现在这条缝隙里，接着是一双黑白分明的眼睛在里面梭巡。

“Sam？”Bucky认出了那双眼睛。

“嘿伙计，我有事问你。”Sam的声音听起来像棉被里闷了一颗炸弹。

刚才检察厅的人来过大厦了，他们要以杀人罪、叛国罪起诉冬兵，队长居然同意了，Sam无论如何想不通，以Steve的性格和他对Bucky的重视程度，怎么会做出这样的决定。面对检察厅Tony和Steve心照不宣地对视一眼，这个动作让Sam心下一沉，他更愿意相信这是为了复仇者所做的选择。

除了Sam在内心滔天骇浪之外，其他人并没有产生质疑，即使在今天早上发现的死者照片出现在投影屏幕上的时候。那家伙死的样子像极了Rumlow，纯粹被肉拳和匕首生生打死，看起来凶手跟他有深仇大恨。他是一个记者，杀人动机自然不言而喻。有目击证人证实前几天他和一名长相酷似冬兵的男人在公寓楼外谈话，似乎发生了争执，时间正好是他遇害的前一天。所有这些线索集中在一起，指向了唯一的可能性。

冬兵被证实他的大脑有时会产生不受自我控制的现象，这是由于九头蛇在他大脑里安装的精神控制器还没有彻底清除。他本人具有极大的社会危险性。

“你真的杀了那个人吗？”Sam只想知道这一件事。

Bucky在听完他的话之后就沉默了，Sam的耐心很快耗尽，他只关心真相。他用力击打外面的墙壁，喊Bucky的名字。很久很久之后，Bucky才开口，声音嘶哑得不像话。“Sam，谢谢你来问我。

“你来问我，就说明你不相信你听到的和看到的，是吗？”

Bucky的声音听起来像一只无家可归的流浪狗。

“去他妈的！Barnes，你他妈跟我说实话！我们算朋友了吧，难道作为朋友的我不配得到你一句实话吗？”Sam用力猛击墙壁，沉闷的回音振荡了很久。

“Sam，我承认我的大脑有时候不受控制，可能，我会做出一些让我自己后悔的事，但是。”Bucky认真的语气似乎要在黑暗中抓住什么，“我没杀那个人。”

外面静了很久，终于Sam像松了一口气似的，叹息道，“那就好。”

那就好。即使受过那些非人的折磨，即使大脑里还有精神控制器，即使……这一切，他还是义无反顾地把这份信任交付给他，只要他以同样的信任交还，那他们就还是朋友。

Sam离开了，离开之前冬兵对他说，谢谢。

这个世界什么都没有变，总需要有无辜的鲜血来染红这个充满阴谋的战场，只要有人想在战争之前赢得胜利，无辜的人牺牲，历来如此。而英雄仍然是英雄，世界也需要有人为公民自由与和平而战斗，人们需要一位精神领袖，需要信仰。

美国队长，Steve，就是这样的信仰。

冬兵如此迟钝，还没有发现，他配不上这样的Steve，更配不上美国队长。

昨天（如果不算上他被关黑屋子的这一天）Steve还问他，跟他在一起会觉得有压力吗，当时他正抱着他的日记本坐在书房的椅子上，抬头问刚进门的Bucky。Bucky想了想，摇摇头。

他又说谎了。

Steve和Bucky，或者美国队长和Bucky，这两个名字已经被紧密联系在一起，作为一个并列短语出现，在报纸、电影、茶余饭后的谈料中。Bucky正如他承诺的那样，跟随在布鲁克林傻小子的后面，现在他变成了家喻户晓的美国队长，众星捧月的大明星。如果说压力，他在七十年前就感觉到了。跟他在一起，从来都有压力。

Bucky被带出黑屋子，有几个穿警服的人已经在等他。Bucky不愿意现在就跟他们走，起码先让他见Steve一面，他朝思暮想了这么久。

终于，Steve来到他身边，他说，把冬兵手腕上的手铐去掉，他不会逃跑的。

你这么了解我，老伙计。Bucky说。

那天下午，Steve坐在书房里，把他的日记从头翻到尾，好像做一项细致的科学研究。他自责地问Bucky，为什么你从来不告诉我这些，你受了这么多苦，而我那时却不在你身边。Steve把Bucky按在书架上，眉头紧紧皱着，那表情难过得快要哭出来。这一切都怪我，是我把你抛在了后面，Bucky，是我，让我们两个人走上了截然相反的路，是我，让我们离得越来越远，这一切错得太离谱了。

Steve一直生活在幸存的自责之中，Bucky不是不知道，如果有办法扭转这一切，Steve会竭尽所有去做，然而没办法，就只是纯粹的没办法，用最无奈和可笑的一个词形容，那就是命运。这是人力无可转圜的。所以当Steve把这一切宣之于口，Bucky不知道要怎么安慰他。

Bucky，我真的爱你。他说。

然后他把Bucky按在书架上用力吻着……现在还是白天，Bucky想要拒绝，可是Steve没给他这个机会。

狭小的书房，坚硬而时不时晃动的书架，有几本书掉在了他们脚边。窗户被柔软的鹅黄色纱质窗帘挡住，风从没关好的玻璃缝隙吹进来，帘子在他们身后轻轻摇摆。Bucky吃痛的呜咽声破碎地传出来。

Bucky，我们永远回不去了。Steve在他的耳边悄声说，我必须找到一种方法，让我们更轻松地承受这一切，更轻松的，对你，对我，都好。

Steve把Bucky拉到身前，揉着他被手铐箍出的红印子，把他凌乱的额发拨到耳后。我会想你的。他说。

Bucky强撑出一个笑容，之后发现自己失败了，他笑得比哭还难看。你做了正确的决定。

Steve也对他笑，是离别的笑容。

Bucky终于忍不住，眼眶里的眼泪吧嗒掉在地上，那声音像是哀求。我没杀他，Steve。

Steve怜悯地看着他，就像看一条流浪狗，他倾身向前。如果不是你，还会是谁呢？

你不相信我吗，我没杀那个无辜的记者，我还没沦落到那个地步，Steve！

Steve没再看他，把眼神移到了别处。Bucky看着周围的人，他们看着他好像在欣赏一场闹剧。Bucky把目光最后定格在Sam身上，像抓住最后一根救命稻草。Sam，我没杀他，真的没有……他的声音颤抖着，像哭一样。

Tony挥了挥手，示意警官把他带走。

他曾经经历了最可怕的噩梦，一度坠进最黑暗的深渊，以为已经足够多，足够痛，足够让他承受接下去的所有，而现在Steve，唯一支撑他活下去的力量，他最深爱的人，笑着把他推下了地狱。

一切发生得太快，太出乎意料，当所有人反应过来的时候，那几名警官已经呻吟着倒在冬兵的身边。Bucky逃出了大门，Steve亲自去追捕。他用盾把Bucky按在地上，说，我对你太失望了，Buck。

Bucky眼神空洞，愣愣地盯着远方的天空。一个黑色的斑点由远及近，很快一架昆式喷气机出现在大厦上空。


	11. Prison Break

光线从铁窗栏杆的缝隙透进来，落到地面上形成条形的光斑，也落到他的脸上，Steve倒在地上，脸贴在沙尘里。眼睛受到明亮的刺激，他立刻醒了，他现在对光线极其敏感，这表示又一天过去了，又一天他被困在这里。这座不知来历和去向，停留在宇宙深处的巨型囚笼，他所在的不过是其中一小间监狱，门口设置了钢化门和电子锁，门后面是十几条激光杠，他的两只手腕被戴上了磁力手铐，四周墙壁都是牵引力，只要按下按钮，他就会像一条死鱼一样悬浮在空中。这些绿皮肤尖耳朵的斯库鲁人把他抓来已经五天了，除了每天的严刑拷问，再没有其他行动，他猜不透其中的原因，也不知道他们到底要做什么。

但是他必须要赶快离开这里，回到地球，他不知道Bucky怎么样了，自从那天清晨之后，他就被Coulson抓到了这里。他想现在神盾局一定已经被渗透，Coulson说不定已经被控制，现在他们要对复仇者下手了。没有人来救他，没有任何信息传到他这里，而就现在来说，没有消息是最坏的消息，就像没人知道Coulson什么时候被控制一样，伤害来得无声无息，措手不及，才是最令人恐惧的。

Bucky……他念着这个名字醒来，头又开始疼起来，只要不是睡着，他就全身上下都在疼，他身上的伤口随着他起身的动作又裂开了，血污混着泥土，黏在衣服和皮肤上。他尽力坐起来，背靠着墙壁，检查身上的伤口，最开始的已经在愈合，昨天和前天的新伤口模样狰狞，但是没事，他想。他撕下最里面背心的布料，撕成一条一条的，用它们把裂开的皮肤包扎起来，使其不再流血，而有几处被电击烧焦的皮肤就不管了。他的新陈代谢是普通人的四倍，所有的这些伤口会很快好起来的。

一定得赶快好起来。因为Bucky，还指望着他。

他扶着墙壁站起来，摸了摸手腕上的磁力手铐，接着开始锻炼，他必须要保持战斗力。正在他做俯卧撑的时候，手铐上的红灯闪起来，这说明有人进来了，他停下锻炼，果然钢化门打开，激光消失，三个斯库鲁人走进来。

他的身体还保持俯卧在地面的姿势，但是不用操心，他的两只手臂早就不听主人的指挥，自己张开上浮，拉扯着他的身体也悬浮起来，两只脚底已经离开地面。多么无力跟屈辱。

“准备好交代了吗？”斯库鲁人仰头看着挂在张开双臂挂在上空的男人。

“姓名，Steve Rogers；军衔，上尉；社会编号，54985870。除此之外，我没有别的要交代。”

“硬骨头。”那人啐了一口。

这几天来他们在他身上尝试过多种刑法，电击、刀刃、药物，最终发现肉体上的疼痛和死亡的威胁都不足以让他妥协。如何才能让人类屈服呢，他们想尽一切办法要这个人崩溃，那才是真正地赢了。于是他们换了一种方法，他们变成了复仇者的样子，假装前来营救，等到这个男人对他们交付信任的时候，再给他致命一击，朋友的背叛和希望的破灭，足够令他疯狂了。

Steve瞧着眼前倒地的两具绿色身体，剩下的一个斯库鲁人举起双手投降。钢铁侠走到他面前，帮他打开了手腕上的手铐。

谢天谢地，Steve摆脱了唯一禁锢和控制他身体的东西，他没有犹豫，对着走在他前面刚刚解救了他的钢铁侠的脑袋就是一拳，他用尽了全力，保证这一拳下去一定很长时间醒不过来。绿巨人和雷神对他发起攻击的行为十分不满，冲过去跟他打起来，他三两下把他们都打倒，那两个人倒在地上的瞬间，身体也发生了变化，变回了斯库鲁人的样子。

果然如此。Steve暗暗心惊。这是他看到钢铁侠三个人突然冲进来时迸发的灵感，假如这不是真正的他们呢，假如这是敌人的诡计呢。他的思维一向缜密，远在阿斯加德的雷神和失踪的Banner就算突然回来也没有什么，但是他从不相信巧合，而事实证明他是对的。剩下唯一还站着的斯库鲁人瑟瑟发抖，这个已经受尽折磨遍体鳞伤的男人，爆发出的力量令人心惊胆战。Steve用他一向不耻的下流手段挟持了这个人，用性命相威胁，那人领着他走出了监狱。

Steve惊讶地发现这里有很多间跟他所在同样的监狱，关的都是斯库鲁人的俘虏，都是地球人，他找到了在里面昏迷的Coulson，立刻明白了一切。他把那名被他挟持的人质打晕，救出了Coulson，他们一起找到并解救了很多名俘虏。他们之中，有神盾局的特工，有中情局的特工，有航天局的科学家，有安理会的官员，国会议员……这范围太广泛，规模太大，Steve开始感到有点害怕，虽然他很少会有这种感觉。但是所有这一切都表示，斯库鲁人的目的变得显而易见，最简单也最可怕的目的，他们渗透进的这些组织，这些职位，足够让他们控制整颗星球。

Coulson对他说了他被抓来那天晚上发生的事，仅在Steve被抓来的几个小时之前，也正好是他跟Tony谈判的时机。Steve对Coulson说在他被下药之前，假Coulson表示他想要复仇者加入神盾居的意愿。现在这一切变得容易理解，这些人想要征服地球，无论如何绕不开复仇者大厦，而跟他们硬对硬的战斗相比，更好的办法是控制和领导。

他们需要一个动力，需要有人带领他们这么做，并且让他们相信这么做是正确的。Coulson说，而最好的人选就是你，美国队长。Steve Rogers是谁并不重要，他们需要的是美国队长的称号，和他的影响力。

而Bucky，可怜的Bucky，变成了最好的导火索，他能犯错就最好，这个前九头蛇特工，给了神盾局最好的理由找复仇者的麻烦。而当这一切尘埃落定，没有人会去关注他，他到底是被关进监狱还是就地伏法，都不重要，他只是一枚棋子而已。

天呐！Steve心如刀绞，牙床被他咬得咯咯作响，双手紧握成拳。我们要马上离开这里，他一字一顿地说。

他把救醒的十几个人聚集在一起，同仇敌忾。现在只有一个目的，找到飞船，离开这里，不管我们之前的政治立场和利益如何，现在只有合作才有出路，我们不必信任对方，实际上在这里你不要信任任何人，你只需要知道，我们为了同一个目标战斗。不要为彼此拼命，活着离开回到家乡，拆穿斯库鲁人的阴谋才是最重要的，因为我们只有一次机会，抓住它，别回头。他对他们这样说。然后他们一起闯了出去，从中央控制室里偷走一架昆式喷气机。

追兵跟着他们赶来，Steve，一名FBI，一名安理会议员三个人还在地面战斗，没有登船。飞船已经发动起来，他们打倒离飞船最近的几个敌人，Steve和FBI探员顺利上船，而那名议员在最后一刻被敌人拖了下去。如果他们就这样离开，那也是一种胜利。Steve似乎忘了他刚才自己说过的话，他让Coulson保持飞行，自己却跳下了船，去救那个被落下的人。

船上的人开始哄闹，Coulson骂了一句脏话，飞船发动至升空飞行需要一段时间，但是他没办法在地面等待Steve，他让舱门保持在开启状态。有人找根绳子，任何办法，帮帮他们！Coulson大吼。Steve救回那个人，带着他靠近飞船，他能够徒手拽下直升机，也能把人扔上去，他拽着那人的胳膊把他甩上去，那人吓得大叫，双手紧紧把住舱口，船里的人把他拉了进去。Steve松了一口气，接着助跑几步，身体跃起，他伸手用力去抓舱口，但那时飞船已经离地面有一段距离，并且在持续上升，他的右手虎口撞在船体底部，手指瞬间脱力，没能及时抓住舱口，然后他下落，抓住了飞船的底架。

就这样飞船带着他升到了空中，他紧紧攀住，发出吃力的呻吟，舱口还没有关闭，这时一只手伸出来，之前跟他一起战斗的FBI探员站在舱口蹲下，整个身子探出去，尽力把手伸给他。Steve握住他的手，另一个人过来帮忙，把他拉进了船舱里。终于，所有人都安全了。那个被他救出的官员，名叫Clemson，之前在电视上还发出过对冬兵不利的言论。

美国队长有时言而不实，有时他做的事跟他说的话并不一致，人们起先并不了解这一点，但最终会慢慢习惯。

船上的大多数人从未来过太空，但好在他们人手丰富，并不缺精通航天技术的科学家，他们很快定位了地球在太空的坐标，以所能达到的最快速度往回赶。


	12. I thought it was you

Steve看到地面上那个跟他长相一模一样的人之后，就失去了最后的淡定，他听到那个人用他的声音，用他的语气，用他的神态，在说。

“我是美国队长。

“我的毕生都在为民主和自由而战斗，为人权而战斗。

“现在有一支外星种族穿越宇宙来到了这里，但他们不是来伤害我们的，而是拯救我们，免受同胞的残害。他们看到我们的星球正处于灾难边缘，但同样看到了我们的潜力。这些斯库鲁人，想要帮助我们，我们做不到的事，他们能做到。他们将消除饥饿、贫穷、疾病、战争。斯库鲁人能够拯救地球，我们只需要放手让他们去做。这是他们的承诺。

“我希望你们，我的朋友们，接受改变。”

Steve在飞船还未降落的时候就跳下了飞船。冲到在镜头前冒充美国队长的人面前，给他的面门来了一记重拳。“骗子！”他大骂。假队长掀翻在地，挣扎着起身。

“Cap？”Tony难以置信地看着眼前两张一模一样的脸，对比这几天队长一系列反常的举动，他几乎瞬间就明白了。隐藏在胸前的纳米装备立刻穿到身上，抬起手掌接着又给那人一记炮击。

镜头前的人们被这突如其来的变故惊呆了，Tony对复仇者们大喊，这是个冒牌货，是我们的敌人，复仇者，出击！此时Coulson和其他逃狱的人下了飞船，Coulson联系上神盾局，Hill等特工也马上明白了形势。两方蓄势待发，战争一触即发。

“哈哈哈哈……”假队长伸手抹去嘴角的血迹，仰天大笑，“你还真是令我吃惊，早知道我应该先杀了你。”

“我保证这会是你死之前最后悔的一件事。”Steve咬牙切齿地说。

那人又笑。他是高级斯库鲁人，变身之后除了相貌和声音，就连原版的能力和记忆也能一起复制。这几天他已经品味了美国队长所有的记忆，七十年前和七十年后，自然也包括和Bucky的分离和重逢。那可真是痛苦的甜蜜。他把Bucky抓在手里，Bucky濒临昏迷的边缘，低着头被他捏着脖颈。他抬起Bucky的下巴，让Steve能够看到他的脸。“瞧瞧，多么可怜，又可悲。”

Steve仿佛被揪住了心脏一样喘不过气来，他的敌人都太聪明，知道哪里才是他最柔软最易攻击的部位。他竭力想控制声音的颤抖，“你对他，做了什么？”

那人啧啧嘴巴，“也没什么，就是做你会对他做的事。”

Steve的大脑登时一片空白。

“但是，我想，我应该能比你做的好点儿。”

“混蛋！”Steve骂了一句脏话，发疯一样朝他冲过去。

那人抓着Bucky逃开，周边的斯库鲁大军立即围过来，把Steve困在了里面。

战争到达惨烈的地步。复仇者和机器人大军全数出动，神盾局出动了所有的直升机和炮弹筒，纽约警察疏散了三条大街的民众，把最近最快集结到的军队集中在大厦周围。他们要这一次把斯库鲁人全部完结。Steve的身上添了很多新伤，他的伤口没有他预计的那么快愈合，他被斯库鲁人打跪在地上。他握紧手里的盾牌。Bucky，一直都还指望着他。

人的体力和肉体无法被精神和意志来控制，如果换成其他人，在外星人的囚笼里经受了五天五夜的肉刑折磨，身上遍体鳞伤还要在这里进行星球大战，无论如何也会垮掉的。厄斯金博士当时给他注射血清的时候，应该也没想到他的潜力到底能使血清的能力激发到哪一步，而现在，就到了这一步。

他不能倒下，所有他拥有的一切，会像一个美丽的梦，就像他七十年前和七十年后经常做的那样，醒来就消失无踪了。他好不容易找回了Bucky，他不能再懒散，他必须现在就得站起来。

他用盾杵在地上，支撑着身体，周围的斯库鲁人朝他持续发起攻击，他曲起膝盖站起身，用尽全身的力气把盾朝Bucky的方向掷出去，前面的敌兵被打倒。他终于冲出了一条道路，向Bucky奔去。

那人带着Bucky已经接近飞船，他们的飞船已经几乎全部停在大厦上空。这完全难以理解，他们是怎么在战斗中，接到消息并在这么短的时间内赶到地球上，Steve和其他人逃亡回来用了近一个地球日。

但事实如此，他们打算逃走了，一个人走下飞船，用震波扭曲了宇宙空间，在大厦上空打开了传送门。蓝金色的波云后是广袤无垠的黑色宇宙。

“Bucky！”Steve大喊。

Bucky的身体已经被吸进魔法一般的蓝色圈圈里，Steve抓住他的左手。空中的传送门越来越多，地面上剩余的斯库鲁人陆陆续续穿过，到达他们的飞船。蓝色的光茫愈盛，几乎要把Bucky整个包进去。

“Bucky，坚持住。”

Steve用力抓住Bucky的手不放松。Bucky抬起头正眼瞧他，这个人的脸庞整个被血污和灰尘粘了一层，双眼布满血丝，脸上胡渣凌乱，好像从来没睡过觉那么憔悴，又那么可怜，他张着嘴在大喊什么，在拼命挽回什么，他眼神里祈求和痛苦的神色那么浓郁，一定正面临着世界上最可怕的事。可是自己能帮上忙吗。

这个人看起来那么陌生，他们一定是上辈子才见过。

“Steve……”

Bucky轻喊他的名字。声音像刀片划过砂纸，像冬天的风掺了沙子刮到脸上。

“Bucky……”Steve也喊他。他的眼泪从灰黑色的眼眶里流下来，融进了脸上的灰土里，融进血里，他的脸更花了，如果不是因为他现在如此痛苦，这一定是世界上最好笑的样子。

Bucky绝望而疲惫的眼睛里终于出现了湿润的红色，或许是被面前这个人的情绪感染到，他也哭了。

“Steve，对不起。”他说，“我以为那是你。”

“Bucky，Bucky。”Steve一直不停地喊他的名字，他祈求，甚至哀求，“回到我身边来，Bucky。”

蓝金色的光茫逐渐变弱，门后的宇宙空间再次开始扭曲，洞口的直径以肉眼可见的速度缩小。

钢铁侠飞到大厦顶，“队长，传送门正在关闭，你必须放手。”他赶到Steve身边，“他会死的。”

Steve摇头。Bucky张着嘴看着他，眼泪从下巴滴下去，他知道自己回不去了，他没有握Steve的手，全都是Steve在用力抓着他。

“队长，队长！”Tony盯着洞口，“快点，放手，队长！”

洞口关闭了，Bucky的身体也跟着消失了。Steve跪在地上，双手抱着头磕在地面，全身颤抖着。Tony蹲下身安抚他的背。


	13. Bucky's diary

我以为那是你。对不起，Steve。

这是Bucky留给他的最后一句话。无数个夜晚他念着这句话从梦里惊醒，然后坐在床上抱着被子痛哭，好像一个找不到家的孩子。

Tony把Bucky的日记本交给他，还有一张Bucky以前给他的纸片。他已经九十九岁了，然而留在世上的东西并不多。

Steve翻开日记本，熟悉的字体映入眼帘，他完全看不进去一个字，他把本子捂在胸口，好像把Bucky抱在怀里一样一丁点也不放松。

如果一开始就注定了要失去，为什么又费心让他先得到。

他回到公寓。他一个星期没有回来过了，现在这个公寓好像大了两倍，比以前安静了许多。他像往常一样把制服脱掉，扔到沙发旁边的地上，突然觉得沙发的位置和沙发垫不太对。他光着脚走到浴室里，用温热的水冲洗他身上的伤口和泥土，他闭上眼睛，心想或许Bucky就在外面眼巴巴地盯着浴室门呢。这一次他洗的很慢很慢，将近半小时过去了，洗到身上的伤口已经被水泡的感觉不到疼，才关掉水阀，扯下一条浴巾擦身体，然后他被镜子里自己的脸吓了一跳。那已经不像他的脸，像路边随便哪个流浪汉。

他用剃须刀刮脸上的胡子，刮到一半的时候不小心刮出一条口子，血往外渗，顺着下巴滴到湿漉漉的地砖上。然后他手里的剃须刀突然啪的掉下去，两只手握住瓷台边沿，腰深深弯下去，脸快要怼到水龙头上，宽厚的肩膀用力颤抖。他突然崩溃了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往外流，水、泡沫、血、眼泪混在一起，他没有管，趴在水槽里哭出了声。因为他想起来，外面没有Bucky在等他。

在哭的人是谁？Steve Rogers才不会哭，打从有记忆起，他就不记得哭过，就算被打的浑身是伤，就算很疼很疼也不会流一滴眼泪。他那么坚强，怎么会在浴室里，藏着脸，张着嘴巴哭成一个懦弱的软蛋。

等到他把自己收拾好，出了浴室，走到沙发上坐下，那是Bucky平常会坐的位置，翻开Bucky的日记本，从头到尾认认真真地读起来。

6月28日 星期日 6：00 pm

“我终于记得，这个人的名字叫Steve。可是Steve又是谁呢，是我应该认识的人吗，他总说我们认识了一辈子了，我觉得他在撒谎，因为我一点印象也没有。可是……我的确有种感觉，虽然我知道凭感觉办事容易犯错，Steve这个名字有一种充实感，心里有一块空白因为这个名字而被填充了，似乎有什么复杂的联系隐藏在背后，虽然我暂时想不明白，但是却不因此感到困扰，反而有一点——不知道这样形容是否准确——开心？我不知道我过去是什么样子，也不知道未来是什么样子，而‘现在’这两个字这么单薄，让我感觉不到任何东西，而现在我能感觉到开心，这应该不是一件坏事……Steve在敲门，又到晚饭的时间了，好吧今天先写到这里，虽然他这个人有点烦，但是他做的饭菜真的很棒。”

8月13日 星期四 01：00 am

“昨天Steve在外面出任务，回来之后身上没有意外地又多了几个伤口，他赤裸着上半身从我面前走过，腹部有一道刀伤，好在不深，血已经不流了；额头上也有伤；右侧大腿，虽然被裤子挡住，可是我还是看到了布料被血染的一团深色。他像个没事人似的跟往常一样跟我打招呼，然后进了浴室。我想他不讨厌这些伤口，记得他以前说过，他喜欢伤疤，他把它们看作是军人的荣誉，比起领口佩戴的徽章更加珍贵。可是我太了解他了，他的体质很少会留疤，更可况现在有了四倍血清，他的伤口好得比以前更快，他所谓的荣誉，如今常换常新，到最后其实什么也没留下。

“我想帮他处理一下，起码看起来不那么糟糕；或者做顿晚饭，让他可以少忙活一件事。他笑着，放手让我去做，即使偶尔我把他弄疼，晚饭也很难吃，但是他看起来仍旧很开心的样子。我想我除了打架之外其他什么也做不好了，可是我唯一能做好的事他却不肯让我去做。我能理解他，有时候又不理解他，上一次我明明做得挺好的，我应该帮上忙了，可是他愣是不肯。意见不合是我们的常态，但是好在我俩脾气都挺好，没一会儿就能和好，但这一次他态度硬的让我有点生气。真的生气。”

8月23日 星期五 10：00 am

“最近记起来的东西越来越多了，这应该是件好事，不只是三四十年代，还有这七十年间，虽然我在静滞漕里沉睡的时间占了百分之九十三，但是醒着的时间也足够长了，当我想起我做了些什么的时候。这五年长得令我感到害怕。没有四季，不分昼夜的五年，或许我睡着时人们正在过圣诞，醒来时他们又在为感恩节做准备。这个世界一直在变，我以为我的所作所为促进了它，我以为我在帮助创造一个美好、秩序、和谐的新世界。这是我一生中最大的谎言。现在我从这个谎言中醒来，除了悔恨一无所有。

“Steve是世界上最好的人，在我最糟糕的时候他没有离我而去，他比我更早知道所有的一切，更早比我先了解我自己是个什么样的人，但他还是跟以前一样，或许比以前更加体贴，毫无保留地付出他的爱。我觉得这一切都太可笑了，美国队长和冬日战士睡在同一个屋檐下，在同一张餐桌吃饭；然而又不那么可笑，因为这两人又是Steve和Bucky。这简直是一个天大的玩笑。他是上天送给我最好的礼物——Steve Rogers——上帝知道我多么喜欢他，忍不住想要靠近他，但又多么地自我控制，在把剩余的美好全部毁掉之前跟他保持距离。我能感觉到他的感情丝毫不亚于我对他的，我只是不懂为什么罢了。我应该以死谢罪，或在监狱里度过余生，然而没有，我现在好好地在这里。我余下的生命里最不应该出现的就是像这样的，舒适的正常的生活，跟任何一个普通人一样拥有亲人、朋友，甚至爱人。

“我觉得对不起Steve，我拥有世界上最好的他，可我却不想要他。每一次跟他接触，每一次接吻，每一次做爱，都不是甜蜜的恋人之间应该有的，而变成了一种绝望，一种救赎。我不想要舒服，不想要开心。我只想要疼痛。我甚至不敢告诉他，我已经不再是1930年布鲁克林街头的野小子Bucky，也不是1944年跟他并肩作战的中士Barnes，我变成了一个连我自己也分不清成分和比例的混合体，一个不正常的存在。我怕他会，对我失望。”

8月31日 星期六 9：30 pm

“我搞砸了。我失败了，我以为我可以，妄想去尝试着融入Steve的世界，他的新朋友，新的大家庭。以前母亲喜欢新衣服新饰品，像任何一个女孩都会喜欢的东西，每次买了新的，她会把一件旧的东西扔掉，或捐给穷人，可能是一个旧发卡，也可能是一件旧衣服。我问母亲为什么，她大可以两者都留着。她说每一件旧物代表着一段旧时光，而新的东西则代表着下一阶段，新的，更加美好的，她每一次都可以这样期待，她乐意看生活的发展，这样做能够帮她更轻松地走下去。我问可是每次新的东西一旦到手，不也会变成旧的吗？母亲说所以生活才会一直不停地走下去，你也会慢慢长大啊。

“我想我也是Steve的旧物。”

8月31日的这篇是最后一篇。Steve合上日记本，客厅里的灯光颤颤巍巍地发出亮光，外面的地平线出现鱼肚白，一夜过去了。他喜欢看日出，每天清晨绕着广场跑步，便有幸感受到天空由柔和的红转为明亮的白，当最后一点暗色从天边消失的时候，他就知道要回家了。Bucky该醒了，也该肚子饿了。他觉得他是如此幸运，能拥有一个等他回家的人，这幢房子有了温度，他对每天有了期盼。

而现在他，坐在这幢房子里，坐在他和Bucky曾经共同的家里，却找不到方向。

半年后。


	14. Balto Henson

14 Balto Henson

挪威舍伦山下的一个小村庄。

一个名叫Balto Henson的猎人，在黎明早早地起床，披上他的灰色狐裘大衣，给他的猎犬喂一块沾着昨晚肉末汤的烙饼。他的宝贝们都喜欢大清早活动，所以他也得勤快起来，说不定运气好还能猎到一只没睡醒的雪狐，到镇上买个好价钱。他把偏屋里的另一个人叫醒，告诉他要是想跟着一起去镇上的话，就要赶在他回家之前把杂物活都做完。看他干活的手法就知道他一定是练过的，说不定曾经还有绝活在身上，Balto一直想要一个打猎的帮手，不过现在算了，因为他断了一只手臂。

这是他半年前在加尔赫峰下救起的一个外乡人，他说他的名字叫James。天呐，他当时被发现的时候别提有多惨了，浑身是血，不知道从什么地方滚到山脚，半个身子还浸在水里，结了一层薄冰，而身上的衣服只有一件T恤，一件外套，一条裤子而已。他惊讶于这个人居然还没被冻死，身上的伤口因为冷凝而不再流血，这小子真是太幸运了。幸运的不只这一点，他的左臂从肩膀以下就断了，他没看见他的断臂，以为这会让他大失血直到休克，却发现他的肩膀下的断口完全没有流血，只有几根黑乎乎的金属丝从断裂的袖子里露出来。

他把他背回了家，放在火炉旁边的木床上，用毛毯仔仔细细地把身子盖好，他脱掉他的外套，剪开贴在皮肤上的T恤，原来这家伙有一只金属手臂。手臂是真正断了的，但肯定不是近期断的，他的左边肩膀用金属贴了一层，大概是为了安装金属臂用的。左胸口贴着金属一圈狰狞的伤疤，即使他一个猎人看了仍觉得心寒，不管怎样，当时给他安那个东西的都是些狠毒的人。

他用猎刀把外面一层断臂留下的残骸去掉了，小心没有伤到他的皮肤，但是里面那层已经烙在他的皮肤上，去不掉。他用热毛巾给他擦了身体，清洗了血污和伤口，幸好他这里药物是足够的。他最后用热水洗了一遍毛巾，擦了擦病人的脸颊和头发，等到一张苍白的脸庞整个从泥土和冰渣里露出来，他不由感叹，这家伙有着跟王子一般的容貌，眉骨很高，眉毛像柄剑似的，修长的睫毛温顺地蜷起来，像个安睡的婴孩。

哦上帝，我大概没有救一个麻烦回来，对吧？Balto自言自语。

晚上，James的身体才渐渐回过温度，由苍白转为充血的红，脸颊两腮也爬上了血色。他舒了舒眉头，张着嘴巴呻吟一声。Balto知道他就要醒了，凑到床边。他一醒，身体的各种疼痛也随之而来，他吃力地动了一下，Balto把他扶起来，靠在早就准备好的兽皮上，给他递了一杯热水。他习惯性地动他的左手，发现没有肢体，他奇怪地盯着自己的左肩膀。Balto给他用毯子裹好，告诉他他的金属手臂可能在摔下山峰的时候断了。

他愣了一会，似乎在消化消息，然后才跟他道谢，介绍自己。Balto察觉到他在说自己名字的时候有半秒钟的迟疑，稍微留了下心，毕竟他整天都在跟狡猾的猎物和无处不在的陷阱打交道，早就练出了一双火眼金睛。年轻人没有解释他是怎么掉在这里的，也没有解释他的断臂，Baito也没问。他请求Balto让他留在这里，无论做什么都可以。猎人答应了。

Balto每天的生活千篇一律，自从年轻的妻子出了意外，并且没有给他留下一个孩子之后，他就一个人搬到这里，与广袤的森林冰川为伍，过着孤家寡人的生活。一个星期会去三四次镇上，用猎物换钱，再换回些生活用品。村子里人口不多，大多都以打猎为生，James的突然闯入吸引了他们的眼球，这种情形持续将近一个月，后来大家终于把他从饭余谈资里撤了出去。

James很少跟他一起外出，一般在家帮他处理新鲜猎物、劈柴生炉、烧火做饭以及各种杂活，他自己谦虚说厨艺很差，但是Balto尝过后说这是他十年来吃过最好的饭菜。然后James笑了。这是Balto第一次见他笑，他笑起来很好看。Balto从背包里掏出一个小物品，递到年轻人面前。“这是？”“剃须刀。在地摊上恰好看见了，就买了。”Balto说。“谢谢。”James接过剃须刀。他脸上的胡须比刚来那会长了很多，头发凌乱地披在肩头，而Balto自己是不留胡须的，只是有时会故意留点胡渣在脸上，以显示自己的年龄和成熟。让这个俊秀的年轻人整天不修边幅是一种罪过，他想。他走到James背后，从口袋里掏出一根弹力绳，把他的头发在脑后松松地扎起一个小发鬏。“别误会，剃须刀是个蛮私人的东西，我可不会把我的给你用。”

这个年轻人做什么好像都挺在行，也挺认真，只是话少点。他最开始请求留在这里可能是想与世隔绝，但Balto不是个对外界漠不关心的人，他每次去镇上除了生活所需之外，下午总会在某个小酒馆里坐一会，喝几杯威士忌，跟别人聊聊天，偶尔也会带回几份报纸几本杂志。他知道外界发生了什么，知道这个世界已经变成他不熟悉的样子，外星人袭击、机器人大战……还有近几年出现的一支保护地球的英雄联盟，他读着报纸，一边喝小酒一边感叹世道不古。

他不知道James会不会对这些感兴趣，他只是像往常一样找话题聊天，当他说到复仇者被迫不得不签署索科维亚协议，联盟由于意见不合分成两派，以钢铁侠为首的支持派和美国队长为首的反对派爆发内战的时候，James一下子顿住了，然后故作镇定地放下手里的碗，但Balto在此之前已经清楚地看见他手指的颤抖。显然他对这个话题感兴趣。James问，后来怎么样了。

美国队长赢了，但也因此被美国政府以及联合国追捕，曾经的国家英雄，变成了罪犯。Balto说。James把嘴巴咧成一个难看的弧度，“真是糟糕。”“可不是，之前斯库鲁人入侵的时候，他还怂恿人民不要反抗，虽然最后被证明是替身，但是他在民众心里的形象已经大打折扣，现在，唉。”Balto凑近James，用老伙计谈小秘密的口气试探道，“你很在意对不对？美国队长，Captain Rogers。他是你的朋友吗？”

James睁着眼睛，没有否认，也不知道要怎么回答。其实Balto早就察觉了，美国队长的好朋友Barnes，在那次事件后下落不明，最后被证明是1945年被九头蛇俘虏后改造成的杀人机器——冬日战士，他也有一条金属手臂。他救回来的，就是冬日战士。当然他在酒馆八卦里，知道的还不止这些。面对Balto探究的目光，James最终点了点头。这原也没什么好隐瞒的。

“你没有尝试联系他吗，他一定正在到处找你，说不定就要发疯了。你们，很亲密，不是吗。”Balto用的是陈述的语气。

“或者他能慢慢克服？”

后来他们再没有谈过这件事。这世界这么大，没有缘分的人和事Balto见的多了，即使是英雄，是上电视报纸的明星，在他的眼里，也只不过是两个来不及相守的恋人而已。他救起了其中一个，却怎么也料想不到，还能遇见另一个。挪威是个中立国，并不在签署协议的117个国家之中，所以他们逃到这里作为暂时的隐藏地，也是情理之中。一场小抢劫案，三个高大威猛的劫匪，受害人是一个带着孩子刚从银行出来的妇女。角落里两个人冲过去追捕，那些人骑着摩托车，可是竟不及他跑得快，很快，钱全部被夺回来，送到女人手中。Balto看到了整个过程，那个身穿黑色衣服，蓄着络腮胡梳着背头，义无反顾追摩托的男人，跟报纸照片里制服加身面容俊朗的美国队长并不相似，但是，Balto觉得他应该就是。

当晚回家他就把这件事讲给了James，James正在往炉子里加柴火，闻言只淡淡地说了一个，哦。

哦？Balto僵了僵，但他还是问，明天要跟我一起去镇上吗？“你觉得我应该去找他？”“你觉得不应该？”Balto想了一会说，“你应该去找他，反正你是个逃犯，他也是个逃犯，逃犯跟逃犯，很搭配啊。”James被他逗笑了，低着头，认真思考一会。

“那好。”


	15. White Dream

Bucky跟着Balto在镇上转悠了好几天，都没见到他那天说的人。的确，要真是他们，一定不会在一个地方待上很久，何况经历了上次的意外，说不定已经搬走了。这个小镇虽不大，但也不小，要默默无闻地只为了跟某个人相遇，几乎是不可能的。Balto把他拉到某条小街的街头，信誓旦旦地说他那起案子就是在这发生的。Bucky没有不相信，只是要是真就在这发生的，那他要在这邂逅Steve就更不可能了。

最先发现Bucky的不是Steve，而是Natasha。他们的确准备离开，预计时间是明天一早，要是今天没有见到Bucky的话，或许等他们一走这辈子也见不到了。Balto觉得他之前想错了，他们不是没有缘分，恰恰相反，他们的缘分深得让人心惊。

Natasha留着一头利索的齐耳短发，见到Bucky的瞬间差点叫出来，良好的控制力让她只是微微张开嘴，然后化为一个老友重逢的笑容。“嗨，没想到在这见到你。”Natasha朝他走去，“你有时间吗，我们的老朋友也想见见你，他们绝对想不到，这是一个大惊喜，James。”没等Bucky回答，Natasha就用通讯器给Steve发了消息，她身上的定位器会让Steve立刻定位到他们。

不到五分钟，Steve就来了，带着风和沙砾，气喘吁吁地跑来了。有那么一瞬间，Bucky以为这是另一个人，一身低调利索的黑色制服，肩膀以下还破了几个洞，露出里面的布料，他还蓄了胡子，遮了半张脸，以前他没有蓄胡子的习惯，头发也比以前长。Steve跑到他面前半英尺远的位置停下来，满脸的惊喜和难以置信，他艰难地走到Bucky面前，脸色有些发红，刚想给他一个拥抱，却发现他的左手空荡荡的。他的脸色一变，伸手摸他的左肩膀，然后摸到他的断臂。

终于他有了一个落泪的正当理由。他倾身抱住Bucky，嗓音沙哑地叹息，怎么会弄成这样，Bucky，我以为你又一次离开我了。

他的眼泪滴在Bucky的脖子里。Bucky，Balto听到这个男人这样叫他。Bucky尽全力地用一只手抱住他，他们抱得太久了，而Steve急促的呼吸声和轻微的啜泣停不下来，Bucky觉得不能再这么下去。他笑着推开Steve，用一只手抹了抹他的右眼睛下面，又抹了抹左眼睛下面，“好了，Steve，你忘了吗，我是个命硬的家伙，现在我们不要在大街上出洋相了，你那儿有没有可以说话的地方？”“有，有。”Steve任由他数落，低着头唯诺，然后把Bucky拉到身前很近的地方，跟Balto说，“先生，很感谢你帮了他，现在我先带他回我那里，让他住上一晚，我们有太多话要说了。”Balto笑着应道，“那是当然，这不由我做主。”

Steve拉着Bucky，刚进旅馆房间的门就迫不及待地把他按在门后亲吻。他的眼睛睁得大大的，紧紧盯着近在咫尺的Bucky，呼吸极为不畅，好几次换气都换不好，笨拙地吮咬Bucky的嘴唇和舌头。这个吻有点糟糕，他停下来的时候急促地喘息，眼睛和脸庞不知道是窒息还是别的，又开始泛红。Bucky一只手拢着他的脖子，把他拉到很近，用舌尖舔吻他的下唇瓣。“没事了，Steve，我好好的呢，除了掉进雪峰脚下差点冻死之外，不过我想，没掉进黑洞或者宇宙裂缝里就已经很幸运了，不是吗。”

“你可别吓唬我。”Steve把他的舌尖含进嘴里，用舌头勾住，加深了这个吻。Bucky比以前瘦了很多，Steve搂着他的腰把他按在门上的时候察觉到了，背上和胸前的肌肉变薄了，腰变细了，腰间和腹部原先精壮的肌肉由于长时间没有锻炼，已经转为半软的脂肉薄薄地贴在身体表面。Steve握着他的腰把他的身体稍微提高一点，Bucky的脚尖微微着地，仅剩的右手搭着Steve的肩膀，Steve的一条腿压在他的大腿内侧，给他多一点支撑。他们一直接吻，吻到Bucky的嘴唇和舌头开始发麻，两腮和眼眶都开始泛红。Steve的攻势有增无减，津液顺着两人相贴的唇间流下来，Bucky发出窒息难受的呻吟声，Steve才终于放开他。

Steve一把把Bucky打横抱起来，大步走到床边，他的确轻了很多。Steve皱着眉，“你怎么瘦了这么多。”Bucky笑，“老天，离开你之后我才发现你的厨艺到底有多好，我真怀念你的培根和浓汤。”“我马上就去给你做，每天都给你做。”Steve着急又开心地说。他把Bucky放到床上，俯下身又吻住Bucky已经红肿湿润的嘴唇。

“老天……”Bucky推开他，“好歹让我先去洗个澡。”

“……好。”Steve起身，把Bucky拉起来。他的大衣是Balto的，已经穿了不知道多少年，外皮破损露出里面的棉花，上面还沾着洗不掉的兽血，现在穿在Bucky身上满是锅炉和血腥混杂的味道。山脚下的小村庄里热水供应很不充足，Bucky会用热毛巾擦脸擦身体，但其实没怎么正儿八经洗过澡。他也怀念淋浴的感觉。他把大衣和里面破烂的外套脱掉，问Steve，“你要不要一起来？”他抖了抖左肩膀，“我现在一个人不方便。”

Steve跟着他一起进了浴室，帮他把T恤和裤子脱掉。Bucky用眼神指了指他，“你呢？”于是Steve不得不把自己的也脱掉，两个人全身上下只剩内裤。头顶的花洒喷出温热的水，浇在Bucky身上舒服极了。

“你还记得以前你不让我进浴室，连敲门都不行？”

Bucky笑，“你还挺生气？”

Steve抿着嘴唇挑眉，露出一个Steve式特有的害羞表情，“我猜我只是一直在外面等你，等得心急。”

“哇，那我现在全部都交给你了，Cap。”Bucky把毛巾递给他，一脸的期待，“快点动手吧。”

Steve用香皂在他的背上打上一层泡沫，用毛巾慢慢地揉搓，然后对他的脖子、胸前、腹部也如法炮制。不轻不重的力道让Bucky舒服地哼哼起来，早知如此，以前就应该每次洗澡都叫上Steve的。Steve用水清洗他身体上的泡沫，趁机在上面留下几个吻。Bucky一并接受。然后Steve拆开他头上的发鬏，及肩的长发落下来，被Steve用水打湿，挤上洗发水抓着头皮按摩。Bucky的头在他的掌心里一抖一抖。“哦……圣母玛丽亚……”

这实在是太舒服了。

然后Bucky的头被抓着往前一伸，嘴巴正好碰上Steve的嘴巴。Steve用舌头撬开他的牙齿，跟他深吻起来。

Bucky头发上的泡沫被冲干净，Steve扫了一眼他的大腿，伸手去勾他的内裤，Bucky还没来得及说拒绝的话，身上唯一一条遮羞布料就被整个剥了下去。他的小兄弟从束缚中被解救出来，昂着头在空中颤颤巍巍打着哆嗦。Steve做什么事情都很利索，包括剥光他的好兄弟。Bucky咽了一口唾沫，口干舌燥地舔了舔嘴唇，“你要全包了吗，队长？”“不然呢？”Steve张嘴勾了勾Bucky的舌尖，然后把嘴唇移到他的脖子，胸前，接着往下，在他柔软的腰间咬了几口，半跪在地上，张口把他的家伙含了进去。

Bucky吸了一口凉气，脚步踉跄一下，Steve按着他的大腿把他推到墙上靠着。Steve的口腔温热柔软，湿热的舌头一次一次地卷过柱面，酥麻的感觉从小腹直冲到头顶，Bucky忍不住轻轻战栗。他低下头，看着他的小兄弟在Steve的口腔里撑出形状，这种感觉让他更加激动，忍不住伸手去摸Steve的脸颊，然后握住他的后脖子，抓住他的头发。他没想要的更多，现在这个时刻他已经足够幸福。

突如其来的刺入让Bucky体验到无与伦比的快感，Steve把他更深地含了进去。他的经验并不充足，这样的深喉刺激他的生理反应，让他想吐，但生生给忍住了。他用手固定根部，而且加快了速度。Bucky红着眼睛弓起身，右手在墙上乱抓，张着嘴无助地喊Steve。他马上就要到了。

他想推开Steve，自己用手结束，但是Steve握住他的手，不让他动。他把肉茎吐出来，用手掌握住，嘴唇含住头部，舌头在里面一圈一圈打着转，一次一次磨蹭龟头。Bucky叫着射了出来。白色浊液顺着Steve的嘴角流出来，他的喉头动了动，把那东西咽了下去。他站起身，Bucky的身体还泛着高潮的桃红色余韵，Bucky喘了几口气，捧着Steve的脸颊亲吻他，在他的口腔里尝到了自己的味道。

Steve也还硬着，Bucky感觉得到，他想要跪下去，也帮Steve疏解出来。他脱掉Steve的内裤，那根家伙就直直地冲着他的脸，他张嘴含了进去。Steve喘着气，“还没洗完呢，Bucky。”Bucky被他气笑了，仰起头，“你还管那个？”

Steve是个正派又传统的男人，要是Bucky说要他帮自己洗澡，他一定忍着从头到尾洗完，他就是这么老实，这么迷人。Bucky喜欢他这一点。但又似乎不那么老实，他在认真给他洗澡的过程里，还能抽个空给他做一回，然后现在又认真地说，还没洗完呢。Bucky鼓着腮帮，带着湿漉漉的眼睛和红润的唇，问他，你还管那个？

像一句解除绳索的密钥，一颗冲断Steve身体内紧绷的弦的子弹。Steve后退一步，把地上的Bucky扯起来，压在墙上，疯狂又心急地啃咬Bucky的嘴唇、下巴跟脖子。花洒的水还在喷着，浴室里积聚了一层厚厚的水汽，两个人的身体都变得滑腻，Steve紧紧按着Bucky的背，手臂间的力气像是要把他揉进身体里。两具身体在浴室角落里紧紧贴合在一起。

这才是Steve，或者说这也是Steve。Bucky只不过把他躁狂、热情的一面呼唤出来。他不再循规蹈矩，不再彬彬有礼，不再进退有度，只是一个失而复得、欲火焚身的痴情种。别人还从没见过他这样，只有Bucky有办法。

他把Bucky身上的水珠一点一点吻干净，把Bucky的身体抬高，Bucky一只手抱着他，他怕Bucky身体不好平衡，把他的两条腿缠在自己腰上。他在Bucky的胸口和腹部吮吻出一个又一个小花瓣，听着他吃痛的喘息和呻吟，心头无数次涌起那个令他想大哭同时也想大笑，令他产生巨大的幸福感足以支撑他下半辈子的念头：Bucky还活着。

Bucky被蒸腾的水汽熏得有点缺氧，一只手在Steve的后脑勺上乱抓，一会叫Steve，一会又叫队长。Steve喜欢被他喊着、抓着，一边吻得更用力一边哄他，“Bucky，你刚才叫我什么……Bucky，再多说一点好吗，随便说什么，我爱听。”

“说什么……”Bucky已经有点难受，用力呼吸着，胸腔一起一伏。Steve笑，用手托着Bucky的大腿，把他的身体稍微放低一些，但是膝盖抬得更高了。他仰起头吻Bucky的嘴唇，把说话的气息一并渡进去，“随便说什么，关于Steve或者队长的。”

Bucky的后脑袋颓力地贴在墙上，额前几缕头发凌乱地贴着脸颊，在脖子上打着圈，他的大腿用上力气，缠着Steve的腰，要不然他就要掉下去了。Steve的两只手从大腿往前移，心急地揉掰Bucky的屁股，手指寻到里面一处，借着水珠的润滑插进一个指节。Bucky难受地哼哼，现在那里面并不难侵入，Steve再接再厉把整根食指都探了进去。

Bucky张着嘴呻吟了一声，那声音跟之前不太一样，Steve看着他闭上眼睛微皱起眉头，好像有点不情愿。可他的身体明明不在说同样的意思，身下那张小嘴紧紧吸裹着Steve的手指，好像Steve要抽回去他更不愿意。Steve选择忽略此时Bucky的反应，把手指慢慢抽回去，然后又用力插了进去。这一次Bucky好像更难受，仰起头难受地叫了一声，他的身体充满抗拒。Steve不得不停下，急忙抽回手指，去看Bucky的表情。

Bucky像一条失水的鱼饥渴地仰头吸纳头顶的空气，眼神半迷离半清醒，他的身体软软地被禁锢在墙壁和Steve之间。Steve已经很有感觉，他很硬了，很想就这么冲进Bucky的身体，不管不顾地，牢牢地深深地锲进去，跟他合二为一。他忍着，慢慢把Bucky放下来，Bucky的两只脚重新接触到地面。

他依旧紧紧抱着Bucky，身体贴着身体，他的嘴巴贴着Bucky的脖子、耳朵。“抱歉，Bucky，很难受是不是。”他还在道歉。Bucky内疚极了，小小的声音里染上一点哭腔，“对不起，Steve。”“没关系，是我太心急了。”Steve很容易就原谅他，刚才进行得太烈又太快，现在被这个小意外所打断，Steve深吸几口气，努力平复身体里这股子欲火，终于肯离开Bucky的身体，拿过一条浴巾围在自己腰上。

两个人在这段时间里没说话，Steve有点不知所措，而Bucky低着头没敢看他。还是Steve主动打破沉静，走过去把Bucky抱起来让他坐在洗漱台上，拿起丢在一旁的毛巾继续给他揉腿揉脚。这还是第一次有人给Bucky洗脚，Bucky愣愣地瞧着他。Steve知道这个时候应该有点小对话的，但他怕Bucky不知道说什么，又怕他真的说出什么来，索性找了根牙刷挤上牙膏塞进Bucky的嘴里。Bucky吃了一惊，把牙刷拿出来放在手里看了一会。“这不是你的牙刷吧？”

Steve抬起头，“是啊，怎么了？”

Bucky见他回得这么理直气壮，就没再言语，默默地刷好了牙。Steve给他洗好脚，站起身也用他刚才用过的牙刷刷好了牙。

“你还真的不嫌弃，是不是？”Bucky站在他身后。

Steve洗掉嘴巴的泡沫，给他拿了一条浴巾把他包了起来，推出浴室，自己也跟着出去，“我不嫌弃。洗好澡了，该睡觉了，大兵。”

Bucky缩在床上，身上盖着白棉被子，心想Steve有多大的可能性在生气。Steve过了一会也上了床，关掉灯钻进被子里，紧贴着Bucky躺在旁边。Bucky瞅了瞅窗户外明亮的大月盘，熟悉的感觉涌上心头，好像又回到了他们以前的公寓。他扭头看Steve，发现Steve正睁着眼睛看他。

“你们下一站打算去哪？”Bucky问。

“嗯，原本计划往东走，但是，现在打算先把你送到一个安全的地方。”

“安全的地方？”Bucky不知道Steve指的是什么地方，但他想这里也很安全，他虽然跟着Steve来这个小旅馆，但到现在还没打算离开这。

Steve说那个国家叫瓦坎达，简单地介绍了那里的情况，他说那里很安全，而且能真的帮上你，Bucky。

Bucky迟疑不决。

Steve皱着眉，我没打算让你独自一个人留在这，既然已经找到你。

Bucky看着他的络腮胡和长头发，问，“这是你为了改头换面专门留的么，通缉犯？”

Steve笑，“你要是这么理解，我不会说不是。你不喜欢？”

Bucky想了一会，“不，我很喜欢。”过了一会又说，“真的喜欢。”

Steve侧过身靠近，一只手抚他的脸颊吻他的唇。Bucky启开唇回应，右手偷偷摸摸伸到Steve的胯下。Steve一把抓住他的手，“要是你不愿意，我不会勉强你。”

“也许你该勉强一回。”

也许你该勉强一回。Bucky永远知道怎么点燃Steve，也不说废话，就短短的几个字，一句话，就能让别人眼里完美的Rogers队长现出原形。无论是愤怒，还是贪婪，还是嫉妒，还是执念。普通人有的七情六欲，他都有。

Steve的眼神一瞬间变得严肃，带点决绝的义无反顾，不容抗拒，无可阻挡。他翻过身把Bucky压在身下，猛兽一样啃咬他的唇，他的皮肤。他把嘴唇移到Bucky胸前的一点，张开嘴一口咬住，用牙齿和舌头用力地磨。Bucky哪里承受得住这样的刺激，扭着身子喊，“Steve……痛……好痛……”

Steve没有管，转头去尝另一颗。两颗乳头饱满地挺立起来，又在Steve的蹂躏下受尽摧残，充血变薄，仿佛一擦就能擦破，脆弱地在空气里颤抖。单单这里的痛感和刺激就让Bucky红了眼眶，Steve去吻他的嘴唇，他微微张着嘴好像还不太愿意。

Steve用手摸到他的身下，现在那里没有水的润滑变得干涩，Steve伸进一根手指，Bucky一个激灵清醒了。他已经很久没被人这样碰过，身体紧张得很，两条大腿的肌肉登时绷紧了，小穴紧紧吸纳着Steve的手指。Steve笑，用膝盖分开Bucky的腿，手指更深得插进去，俯下身轻吻Bucky的嘴唇。Bucky皱着一张脸，恳求，用点什么东西，浴室里有香皂……

恳求声被堵在更缠绵的亲吻里。Steve用手指模仿性交在他的体内抽插了几回，Bucky像一只受惊的鹿不安地躁动，眼神闪烁不定几近失焦，仰着头喘了几口气。他的身体过于敏感。Steve抽回手指，身体往下退，到达Bucky两腿之间，那小口失去了手指的安抚，有点不乐意地慢慢阖上。他抬着Bucky的大腿根部，凑近，把自己的舌尖送了进去。

Bucky一下子叫了出来。温软湿热的舌尖刺进去，在里面小心地试探，接着更深地送入，打着圈磨蹭。Bucky整个身体都在颤抖，从没被人这样对待过，Steve没几下就刺激得他泪水盈眶，连脚趾都忍不住蜷缩。

“不要……”Bucky哭着祈求。Steve更用力地刺戳几下，Bucky连话也说不出。Steve退出来，那里面已经湿、润，等着他更过分的侵入。Steve把Bucky的两条腿缠在身上，一把把他拉了起来，Bucky坐在了Steve身上，那根又硬又烫的大家伙隔着浴巾蹭在Bucky的身下。Bucky一只手搭着Steve的肩膀，有点惊慌失措，不知道他下一步又要干嘛。

“其实Bucky喜欢，是不是？”Steve轻轻地问。Bucky把脸红的脑袋埋在Steve的肩膀里，用轻微地啜泣和喘息回答了这个问题。Steve托着他的屁股，像抱孩子似的抱着他下了床，走到窗户边。

Bucky的后背一碰到冰凉的玻璃就弹了起来，挣扎着想要逃开，Steve又把他按了回去。Bucky红着眼睛，有一点委屈。他求道，“别在这……别这样……”Steve把他禁锢在窗户和自己的身体之间，就是刚才在浴室里同样的姿势。“可是Bucky喜欢，不是吗？”他把嘴唇凑到Bucky面前，Bucky仍然乖巧地低下头，张开嘴巴亲他。

“会被别人看到的……”Bucky难以启齿地说。

“没关系，反正全世界都知道了。”Steve扯掉身上的浴巾，他的小兄弟抵在诱人的蜜穴外，蓄势待发。Bucky扭着身子，难受地，快要崩溃地，仿佛只要Steve再做出一个动作，他就要哭出来。“去床上……”他最后哀求。

说要Steve勉强一回的是他，现在经受不住的也是他。Steve没办法同时接受两项截然相反的指令。他已经忍得够久了。他握住Bucky的腰，一个用力冲了进去。Bucky闷哼一声，眼泪一下子掉出来，他死死咬着嘴唇。Steve重重喘出一口气，一只手抚摸Bucky皱起来的脸庞，看到Bucky难受的样子他也难熬。

刚才那一下真的痛极了，Steve什么时候变得这么心急又粗暴，Bucky被眼泪弄花了眼睛，索性小声地哭了出来。Steve也红了眼睛，但他却不知道停止，握着Bucky的腰一点点深入，直到整根没入。然后慢慢退出来，再用力撞进去。Bucky浑身颤抖，哭也哭不利索，显然刚才Steve撞到他敏感的地方，他的身体又绷紧了。

“Bucky，你什么时候才会喜欢……”Steve的眼圈也红了，跟他脑袋抵着脑袋，哑着嗓子问他。Bucky只是哭。Steve抬着他的大腿抽出来一点，更深地插进去，一次又一次。Bucky的嘴唇快被他自己咬破了，他的身体是有反应的，而且反应得厉害，他甚至能感觉到Steve的肉棒的形状，它正贯穿磨蹭他的肠壁，那些不知羞耻的软肉还在拼命挽留。

太多了。他给的太多了。

头顶的空间摇晃着，像一台失去信号的雪花电视屏，外面的灯光忽明忽灭，仿佛已经过了一个世纪……哦，他早就体验过Steve的持久力了不是吗。

Steve终于抽出来，Bucky像失去了主心骨一样瘫软下来，被Steve一把扶住。Steve舔吻他的嘴唇，问他，你什么时候才会喜欢我。

我没有不喜欢你，我一直都……

那你，Steve的声音里染上一点哭腔，会再继续喜欢吗？

Steve快要无计可施了，他凑到Bucky眼前，几乎可怜地辩驳。

那不是我的错……

不是吗……

Bucky心疼得难过死了，这样的Steve，让他恨不得撕碎了自己献给他。

他把Steve的脸庞捧到很近的地方，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，嘴唇快要贴在一起。

可不可以不要每次都让我等这么久。Bucky。

Steve再次把自己的阴茎送进Bucky的身体内，带了点情绪，一插到底。Bucky失声叫出来，Steve太熟悉他的弱点，知道怎么样能让他缴械投降。Bucky被汗浸湿了头发，Steve帮他拨到一边。

他一直没停下。Bucky先是叫，后来叫不动，改成只是哭，后来连哭也没了力气，他快要脱力了，最后就只剩下微弱的呜咽。既脆弱又无助。他好像比Steve还要努力，努力熬过一波接一波的快感。他的前面一直没有得到爱抚，好想自己用手摸一摸，可是Steve抓着他的手不让他摸，他快要崩溃了。

室内变得极度安静，静得只剩下喘息和肉体摩擦的声音。羞耻感在Bucky的脑袋里积聚快要爆炸，Steve的大家伙那么烫那么深地锲在自己的身体里，它带来的刺激和快感已经达到Bucky可以忍受的极限。他在脑袋里几乎可以描绘它的形状，它的纹路，那感觉越来越明晰……突然一阵灭顶的快感冲破他的临界，Bucky仰起头大力喘息，同时弓起身子，身体绷得厉害，尖叫着射了出来。

他一股脑都喷在Steve的肚子上，弄得一团糟，小兄弟哆嗦着瘫软下去。Bucky抖着身体啜泣，好像还挺委屈。他的高潮余韵期挺长，这时候身体紧致得不像话。Steve皱着眉，低吼着加快了速度。Bucky用力夹紧他，哭着喊，“Steve……”

他接着喊了好几声，一边哭一边喊，像一个迷路的三岁小孩。Steve再也忍不住，骂了一句，随着最后一下深插射在了他里面。Bucky被烫得又喊了一声。过了一会，Steve才慢慢抽出来，带着水渍声，荒唐又糜烂。Bucky的小洞还来不及闭上，浊液顺着大腿根淌下来，还夹杂着红色的痕迹。


	16. Painted It Black

两个人吻在一起，疯狂地交换呼吸和津液。

“他也是这么对你的吗？”Steve突然问。

Bucky脸色一下子变了，睁开眼睛，停下对Steve的亲吻，慌乱地看着他。“别问……”他咬着嘴唇，右手握成拳抵在Steve的胸口，把他推开，自己踉踉跄跄地下了地。他的两条腿根本没有力气，Steve在他的腿挣扎着离开自己的手掌时，就赶紧扶住他的腰，被Bucky一并推开。他扶着墙，定了一会，然后在Steve的目光中吃力地往床上挪。

他坐到床上，看了Steve一眼，然后自顾自地侧躺下，扯过被子把自己盖严实。Steve叹了一口气，走到床的另一边也躺下，钻进Bucky的被子里，他的胸膛贴着Bucky的后背。Bucky闭上眼睛，尽量忽略背后的热度。Steve轻易地把Bucky抱进怀里，他的呼吸喷在Bucky的后颈。

“对不起。”Steve说。

不仅为刚才，连同半年间Bucky吃的所有苦，连同七十多年间Bucky吃的所有苦，他的歉意都一并包含进去。他说得极缓慢，极认真。

“你生气了吗？”Bucky问他。

若要说实话，他当然生气，他气得不得了，气得恨不得找人打架，恨不得把那人撕碎，或者找个人把他痛扁一顿。他一遍一遍梦见Bucky，梦到Bucky哭着跟他道别，梦到Bucky笑着跟他亲吻……他快要疯了。这六个月，其实他更不好过。

“你生气了吗？”Bucky转过身，又问了一遍，眼睛里带着水汽。

“没有。”他看着Bucky的眼睛，这样回答。

即使生气，他也是生自己的气。但是他同样没有告诉Bucky，只是简单地说，没有。

可是Bucky偏偏听出来了，他在嫉妒，在愤怒。

他抱着Steve毛茸茸的脑袋，绞尽脑汁想说点温柔的情话，但是他什么也没想出来，只好一下一下啄吻Steve的嘴唇。

Steve回应他，然后一只手又探向他身下刚刚才遭受过蹂躏的小洞。他伸进手指，那里面还湿润、滑腻，充满了之前留下的精液。Bucky颤抖着，尤其在Steve的手指在里面插了几回，还发出了粘腻的水声时，Bucky登时红了脸。Steve也是，两人面对面脸红着。

Bucky一定受了点伤，那里面的液体里还夹杂着血迹，但是Steve不知道。他抬起Bucky的一条腿，毫不费力地就把阴茎送了进去。两者摩擦着又带出一股水声，当真糜烂极了。Steve握着他的大腿，挺腰径直插到了底，Bucky睁着大眼睛，失神地喘息。

什么时候他们变成了这种关系。Steve好执着，看起来非他不可，没找个心仪的女孩认真地投入一段恋情，也没找愿意跟他出生入死的兄弟好好倾吐一下长久积压的苦水。他一直忍着，藏着，不会喝酒找乐子，也不懂什么时候该放下。

他的友情、亲情、爱情，他的身体的欢愉、内心的甜蜜，他的担忧、想念、牵挂，他的体贴、小心、惶恐，他的悲痛、绝望、愤恨，每一次哭，每一次笑，每一次心碎，每一个恍若隔世的梦，都是Bucky。

他该怎么去跟别人说起。该怎么放下。

所以他一遍一遍地勉强Bucky，为难Bucky。因为他只想要这一个人。

Bucky被顶得形魂离散，Steve把他的两条腿分得更开，按着他的右腿加快了速度。Bucky忍不住叫喊，今晚他已经哭得够多了，但是Steve似乎还没有满意。Bucky张着嘴失神地喘，Steve按着他的腿俯下身，在他的胸口啜出一个个红色吻痕，像在加工一件精良的艺术品。Steve撞得他浑身战栗，既痛又痒，Bucky用仅剩的一只手掐着Steve的胸口，用力在上面留下指印。还不够，他想要的还不够。

他呻吟着叫Steve，说再用力……再用力一点……

Steve退出去，将他翻过去，一只手托在他的胸口给他支撑，从背后一挺腰闯了进去。Bucky难受地皱起眉头，Steve用另一只手固定他的胯，开始一下下猛力地冲撞。Bucky开始抓在床头，后来坚持不住，肩膀落在床上，一侧脸埋在枕头里，眼泪不停往下掉，只剩下屁股还翘着，可怜又乖巧地接受Steve每一下热情激烈的攻势。

一会儿他就哆嗦着射了，Steve享受他此时紧致得要命的身体。他不知道为什么Bucky这么紧张，在他身体里撞了几下，用手掌拍了拍浑圆的臀瓣，“放松点，Bucky，你夹得太紧了……”Steve在他背后居高临下地说着下流话。Bucky已经要脱力了，呜咽着质问，“你……为什么还不射……”Steve把Bucky的身体托起来，低头吻在他的背上，“我不知道……你帮帮我？”

Bucky委屈得很，还要他怎么帮……Steve的舌头在他的背上游移，舔过每一片肌肤，每一个肌肉线条，每一块凹陷和凸起。湿热酥麻的触觉冲破了他的理智，细密的电流迅速蹿遍四肢百骸，烧灼着他的大脑皮层，他哭着说够了，不要了……

他一向言不由衷，又自相矛盾。Steve咬着他脊柱上方的皮肤，一点点往上移，直到他的肩膀、脖子，然后一口含住他的耳垂。Bucky颤抖地呜咽，Steve找到了他所有敏感的地方。Steve在耐心细致地亲吻他的耳朵和脸颊，而他好想吻Steve的嘴唇。他含住Steve握在下巴的手指，用舌头和牙齿卖力逗弄，像一只竭力想吸引主人注意力的宠物。

Steve果然把他翻了过来，Bucky口里含着Steve的手指，上面沾满了亮晶晶的口水。Steve从没见过他这么放荡的样子，看得发愣。Bucky半睁着眼睛，冲着他张开嘴巴，粉红的舌头在空气里勾了一下，可怜兮兮的。他在向Steve索吻。Steve弯下身凑近，Bucky抱着他的肩膀，抬着脖子把自己的舌头送进他的口里，激烈地缠吻。

没一会他又开始呻吟，不满足地发出声音，用大腿使劲蹭着Steve的腰，催促他快点继续。原来Steve刚才只顾着看他的热情主动的反应，忘记了正事。Steve重新进入他的身体，慢慢地用力，直到最里面。汁水摩擦的声音清晰地在室内响起，对于此时此刻，无疑更加刺激两人脆弱敏感的神经。他们的身体在升温。Bucky抱着Steve的脖子不肯放开，Steve只好在他体内慢慢地磨，再慢慢探到他更深的地方，Bucky随着他的节奏一下接一下地叫唤，顾不上亲吻。

Steve也不知道怎么搞得，Bucky突然发出一声拔高尖锐的叫声，接着漏气一般急促地喘息，Steve动了几下，他的眼泪登时顺着眼角流出来。他的身体像水一样瘫软下来，小兄弟有一下没一下地颤抖，前端不停地冒出几股透明的液体，明显已经被刺激得太过了。他觉得他的身体要坏了。

Steve低吼着加快了速度，Bucky的温度高的不得了，大概他的脑子也要烧坏了。他感觉自己被抛进了海里，碧晴的天和浅蓝的海连在一起，波浪托起他的身体起起伏伏，既清凉又舒服，他的世界天旋地转，已经分不清头顶的，到底是海水还是天空了。

一股热液浇在身体里面，Bucky睁开眼睛，他的头顶上方只有Steve，脸红红的，喘着粗气，眼神灼灼地望着他。像一尊神祗望着他给予爱意的子民。Bucky的唇角艰难地勾起弧度，笑起来，喊“Steve”。Steve俯下身跟他接吻，几滴汗珠落在Bucky的额头和脸颊。

他抱着Bucky翻身，Bucky软绵绵的身体整个压在他身上，他两只手搂着Bucky的背，两个人的嘴唇贴在一起。他从Bucky笑意盈盈的嘴角和迷离的眼神里感觉到，他现在很开心。两个人的身体紧密妥帖地合在一起，Bucky还没有从持续的高潮中恢复过来，潮红的脑袋耷拉下去落在Steve的颈窝里，嘴巴还张着，轻轻含着Steve的一小块皮肤，乖顺极了。Steve两只手摩挲着Bucky的背，在耳边喊他的名字。

Bucky把脸颊往Steve的脖子跟胡须里拱，也喊着Steve的名字，没一会就困了，他累极了。Steve本想哄着他多说几句话，但是听到了他逐渐均匀的呼吸声，他托着Bucky的头侧过身，把他放回了枕头上。

“Bucky，先去浴室？我帮你……”Steve小声地提出建议。Bucky哼出鼻音，“不要……”他的眉头皱起来，好像是对Steve的提议感到不满，其实是他的身体在慢慢缓过来后，难受极了。到处都痛，腰痛，腿痛，胸口痛，胳膊也酸，还有那里面，针扎灼烧一样的疼。他没有力气去浴室，也不想让Steve发现他受伤。

他就这样被Steve抱在怀里，沉沉地睡了过去。Steve一直等他睡着，把嘴唇最后一次印在他的唇上，轻轻地说，“Bucky，我爱你。”


	17. Good morning

第二天，身体的不适感让Bucky早早地醒了，Steve在他身边发出低低的鼾声。Bucky顶着两只黑眼圈，轻手轻脚地下了床，没穿鞋，走到了浴室里。

他打开花洒，让温热的水喷到身上。昨晚性爱的痕迹犹新，他的脖子、胸口、大腿，凡是能看到的地方，几乎没有一处是完好的，身下更是疼得厉害，Bucky带点怨愤地擦洗，而罪魁祸首还在卧室里呼呼大睡呢。事实证明那东西留在身体里，清洗起来相当麻烦，更可况昨晚那么激烈，Bucky在浴室待了整整一个小时都没出来，直到Steve来敲浴室门。

Steve很有耐心地在门外等了一会，Bucky慢吞吞地关上已经变凉的水，拿过毛巾随便擦了擦身体，打开门。他的身上还湿漉漉的，Steve怕他着凉，急忙扯过一条大浴巾把他包起来。“还好吗，Bucky？”Steve问。Bucky点点头。Steve已经穿戴整齐，Bucky想去找自己的衣服穿上，被Steve拦住，他说什么也不让Bucky再穿那些旧衣服，从衣橱里找出自己的一套便装，亲自帮Bucky穿上。Steve的身板比Bucky宽厚，硕大的衣料罩在Bucky如今瘦削的身体上，显得有点滑稽。Steve细心地帮他把外套的扣子一颗颗系好，一直扣到脖子。

他被热水蒸到肉红色的皮肤和情色斑驳的痕迹全部被遮住，Steve给他拨拨头发，瞧了他一会，然后搂着他的腰吻他的嘴唇。Bucky在接吻的缝隙中闻到一丝香味，勾起了他的馋虫，他饿极了，肚子发出一声恰到好处的声音。Steve笑着放开他，“我烤了培根肉，做了蘑菇浓汤，借用Sam房间的厨房，这会儿应该都好了，我们去吃。”昨晚他就随口说了句，Steve没想到记在了心里，今早趁他洗澡的功夫立马买来食材给他做好，Bucky开心极了，拉住Steve又抱住。

“别，再亲一下。”Bucky笑着说。Steve当然求之不得，但他的亲吻仅限于嘴唇的触碰，他可不想大清早的再激出什么火花来。但Bucky没想那么多，伸着舌头就往Steve的嘴里冲，Steve用舌尖给他抵回去，他又不死心地冲过来，两个人就这样你来我往，乐此不疲津津有味地战斗着。

“咳，呃，队长，早饭好了，你们俩……过来吃点？”

Sam尴尬地站在门口，房门敞开着，上帝证明他本来不想偷看的，可是他们俩个实在是太久了。Sam抱着手臂，酷酷地倚在门框上，微微低着头，假装什么也没瞧见。

Steve和Bucky都没发现门口有人，听到声音急忙放开对方。Steve先走了出去，Bucky走到门口，Sam朝他打招呼，他们昨天还没有好好见过。

“嘿，Sam。”Bucky看他倒是没怎么变。

“嘿，老兄。”Sam看着他身上略显宽松的衣服和空空荡荡的左袖子，故作轻松，“这半年不好过吧。”

Bucky眼睛弯起来，“说实话，还凑合。”

他吸了一口气，倾身用右手抱住Sam的肩膀。Sam用力回抱了一下。

在廉价的小旅馆中还能吃上一顿丰盛正经的早餐，着实不容易，Sam和Natasha开玩笑说这都是托了Bucky的福，他们的队长可大半年没有下厨了。Steve把Bucky安置在椅子上，“那你们尝尝我的手艺有没有退步。”他给Bucky盛上一碗香浓的蘑菇汤，挑了几块酥嫩的培根肉堆在他的盘子里，把勺子递到他手里，照顾得周到极了。

Sam哭丧着脸，“队长，我手疼。”

Bucky苦笑，“队长，我还没残。”

Natasha给自己和Sam各盛了一碗汤，“Steve，要是你还不停下的话，残的就会是我跟猎鹰了。还有James，鉴定队长手艺的活就交给你了，反正我从来没吃过他做的饭。”

Bucky低下头，含了一口汤。

Sam接过Natasha盛的汤，还是难过，“Widow，为什么你叫我猎鹰，你叫他们都是Steve和James。”

“你刚才说什么？”Natasha挑眉。

“没什么。”Sam快速回答，低下头默默吃饭。

Bucky看着他们两个人，忍俊不禁。

Steve的手艺依旧很棒，蘑菇汤香滑可口，培根咸香适宜，吃过这个，Bucky就再也不想下厨了，他吃了半年自己做的饭，怪不得越吃越瘦呢。不过Balto倒是胖了一点，他是个善良的品鉴者，每次都毫不吝啬地给予Bucky几句赞赏，Bucky几乎信以为真。

“我们的行程得往后推迟一下，抱歉，伙计们。”Steve突然说，然后看向Bucky，“你的东西多吗，Bucky。”

“嗯？”

“我是说村子里的”，Steve温和地看着他，“要是你想回去一趟，我可以陪你，要是没什么重要的东西，等我们到了目的地再买新的？”

Bucky转过头去盯着自己的碗。

Natasha奇怪地看着这两个人，难道这件事没在昨天晚上就商量好吗，为什么Bucky一脸不情愿。“呃，我们要去哪？”

Steve跟Natasha和Sam说了自己的打算，两个人表示同意，的确没有比瓦坎达更好的去处了。

他们闲聊了几句，此间Bucky一直埋头跟盘子里的培根肉作斗争，Natasha暗暗朝Bucky撇了撇嘴，睁大眼睛向Steve射出疑问的信号。Steve瞧了瞧闷头吃肉的Bucky，用眼神问Natasha怎么了。Sam则在一旁用躁动的双手不停地做出各种奇怪的手势，逗得Natasha忍不住笑。

Bucky被他们的笑声惊扰，抬起头来，发现Steve的脸色有点红，他把手背贴在Steve的脸上，问，“怎么了，Steve？” Steve手忙脚乱地把Bucky的手拿下去，抢过Bucky的碗，“没事儿。我帮你再盛一碗。”“我也要，队长。” Sam举着自己的空碗喊。

Bucky知道他们刚才一定说了什么荤段子，才让Steve变成这样，也跟笑起来。这个早晨这么珍贵，谁也没想着浪费它，都慢吞吞地，细嚼慢咽地，一点一点地品尝。Steve知道这几人饭量都大，做的早餐也是份大量足，一大锅蘑菇汤、一大碟子肉，一大碗蔬菜沙拉，还有很多吐司和鸡蛋。它们被门外的阳光照着，发出诱人的色泽。

大约半小时后，这些东西几乎都被吃光，Sam揉了揉自己的肚子，真心实意地感叹，“队长，我最爱现在的你。”

Steve像个保姆一样把空碟子碗勺刀叉都收拾起来，Bucky站在旁边时不时帮一下忙。Sam和Natasha都去为几个小时后的路程做准备，厅房里只剩下他们两个人。Steve把餐具都洗干净，整齐地堆成一堆，甩干净手上的水。

“谁会知道美国队长拿盾的手还会做菜呢。”Bucky逗他。“它会做的事多着呢。”Steve把Bucky揽到身前，跟他接吻。Bucky把手搭在他的肩膀上，摸他的后脑勺。两个人吻了好久。

“我要回去一趟。”

“好。”

Balto再见到Bucky有点不可思议，他昨天一个人回来的时候真的以为他会就这样离开。Bucky的身上穿着另一个人的旧衣服，他的外套被拿在手里。Balto坐在院子里翻晒兽皮，顺便逗弄他的猎犬。猎犬见到Bucky，欢快地跑向他，Bucky摸了摸它像毛刷一样的脑袋。然后它嗅到了一丝生人的味道，Steve站在Bucky身后还有一段距离，猎犬呲开牙齿准备冲过去，被Bucky安抚住，“嘘……他跟我一起的，Jackson。”

“哇，这种宽松男友风我蛮喜欢。”Balto漫不经心地开玩笑，好像他不知道Bucky回来是跟他道别一样。

Bucky站起身，把大衣放在一边，对他腼腆地笑，“呃，Balto，谢谢你。”

Balto看了看他，又看了看他身后的人，“就是他吗？”

Bucky点头。

“你知道的，我只想你过的开心。”Balto朝他走近，“你是个好人，James。”

Bucky叹着气笑出来，“这句话对我意义重大。我很开心，Balto，在这里生活，虽然你总是话很多饭量又大。”

“我也是，伙计，谢谢你的陪伴，我想我跟Jackson都会想你的。”Balto抱了他一下。

Bucky突然有点不舍得。这块山脚下贫瘠的土地和常年不化的雪层，永远泛着冰渣子的井水，还有厚厚的棉被和兽皮，他喜欢正午过后那点稀薄珍贵的阳光，喜欢这里每个人都亲切地叫他James，喜欢这种慢悠悠的不需要追赶和逃离的单调的生活。

Steve走上前，Jackson对他凶狠地呲牙，但没有攻击他。Steve对Balto说谢谢。Balto说那是他的荣幸。Bucky来到这里本就是孑然一身，现在也没什么需要带走的，但Balto送给他两块雪狐皮，一块蓝色一块白色，是他珍藏的宝贝，还没舍得卖。Bucky感激地道谢。他把Balto送的刮胡刀一并带走了。

昆式喷气机上，Bucky坐在船舱里，怀里还抱着那两块狐皮。Steve走过去坐在他旁边，吻了一下他的额头。

“都会好起来的，Buck。”

“嗯。”Bucky点头。


	18. Get it through

瓦坎达比Bucky原本想象还要有趣的多，他们有碧蓝的天空和壮丽的大瀑布，有美式咖啡、芝士披萨和甜牛奶。Steve把他带到那里后，帮他买了好几套新衣服，准备了新房间，房间里24小时供应热水，有空调和电视机，比舍伦山的小村子好多了。

更重要的是，他们拥有外界无可匹及的先进科技，从前残余在他脑子里的令他们一筹莫展的精神控制器，一个女孩说有办法帮他去掉，只需要再给她一点时间。Bucky很感激她。

Bucky总是心存感激。他不知道为什么他这么幸运，总是可以遇到愿意帮助他的人，其实他早就该死了，被九头蛇俘虏做人体实验的时候，掉下火车的时候，掉进传送门的时候，摔下雪山的时候，被全世界通缉的时候，或者被Stark得知真相的时候。Balto，Shuri，Sam，Natasha，还有Stark……很多人都曾经帮了他，或正在尝试帮他。

Sam左手捧着一大盒披萨，右手拎着一袋子李子，站在门外敲他的房间门，Bucky连忙把他迎进房间。他们把他送到这里后都还没走，Steve不肯走，一定要等到亲眼看到Bucky的手术成功才行。这没什么不好，Sam乐得清闲，整天找Bucky玩儿。

他渐渐摸清了Bucky的口味，就喜欢吃甜食的一小孩儿，于是每次都会带他喜欢的零食和水果。他跟Bucky坐在面朝大窗户的矮脚桌子旁，食物堆了一桌子。

“队长呢，我这几天没怎么见他，还以为他会在这呢。”Sam含着披萨，口齿不清。

“呃”，Bucky也口齿不清地，“我也不知道，估计在忙吧。”

Sam哦了一声，没怎么在意。

他是个善于聊天的人，也是个聪明的家伙，他的敏感跟Steve不同，Steve很细腻，考虑问题十分周到，这使得他具备大局观和领导力。而Sam……Sam做一切Steve会做的事，只是比他慢点。但他拥有一项Steve学不会的技能，就是他会把自己置之度外，以一个旁观者的角度看待事物，更明晰，更理智，所以Bucky才觉得他比Steve更聪明。

“我还以为队长粘着你都没时间接待我呢。”Sam开始漫天盖地闲聊。

“怎么会。”

“怎么不会？”Sam先是惊讶，然后意识到Bucky的淡泊反应。“哦”，他挠挠头，似乎明白了什么，“你俩不是吵架了吧？”

Bucky迷茫地抬头，“只是意见不合。”

“……这不就是吵架吗。”Sam嘀咕。他并非迟钝，感觉得到Bucky语气里的失落和无奈。

Sam拍了他一下，“嗨，还记不记得在旅馆的时候，Steve帮我们做了早餐。”

“记得。”

“然后我说，我最爱这时候的队长。”

“嗯。”

“我当时可是说真的，不仅是因为Steve做了早餐，更重要的是，他的整个人……都变得不太一样。”Sam斟酌字句，“更加……有人情味，可以这么说吗。”

Bucky发出一声嗤笑的轻哼，还想假装不知情，他又咬了一口披萨，味同嚼蜡。难道他不好吗？

“这半年吗，不好。”Sam如实回答。

Bucky没法再维持笑容，低下头。他只是不想承认，Steve自从那个晚上以后就把自己关在书房里，不再跟Bucky睡一个房间。未经过同意看别人的日记是不对的，但如果那是遗物就另当别论了，Bucky在他们的客厅里看到了他的日记本。半年来无论Steve去哪，无论战斗还是逃亡，无论情况多么紧急有多少赘物需要丢弃，他永远把它带在身边，不离不弃。

他不了解一个人的感情可以绝望到什么地步，又可以浓烈到什么地步，Steve Rogers向他展示了这两者。这里的房间多的很，但他执意要跟Bucky同住一个房间，Bucky听到别人怎么议论的：美国队长跟他的Bucky的感情可真好……难道你还没听说吗，他们俩其实是……哦那就解释很多事情了……

或许是因为Bucky踏进这个世界的时间比Steve短一点，所以还没准备好接受这个，伟大的美国队长被人拿着私事说长道短，Bucky更接受不了；从这一方面看，他还是Steve的累赘。Steve才比他多待了两年而已，怎么适应得这么快，他对Bucky说，这没什么，就算大家知道了也没什么，现在又不是上世纪40年代……拜托，上世纪40年代的时候他们根本没有在一起好嘛。然后Steve又说，早晚，他们都会知道的，难道我们还能瞒一辈子。

后来他就没法想更多了，他跌进了Steve的温柔乡，意乱情迷，无法自拔。相爱的两个人本就应该在一起，更何况他们已经融进了对方的骨血里。

Bucky披着毯子，缩在沙发里，毯子下是光溜溜一丝不挂的身体。沙发后面有一只壁炉，正熊熊燃烧着，金黄的火光照亮了半边房间，映在Bucky深邃的眉骨和清澈的瞳孔里。Steve也光着身子，捧着一杯热水走到Bucky身边，他也冷，手臂上冻出了一层小疙瘩。Bucky从他的手里接过水，小口小口地喝着，Steve从他的身上取过毯子，披在自己身上，然后把Bucky整个圈在了怀里。

Bucky伏在他的怀里，他的体温让Bucky更加舒服。现在已经接近凌晨，可他们还舍不得睡，贪图每分每秒相互依偎的时刻。Steve跟他接吻，带有薄茧的手掌一寸寸划过他的背，他们的身体贴在一起，嘴唇也贴在一起，然后Bucky后退一点，满足地靠在他的颈窝。

日记本放在壁炉上，火光在浅红色的书脊上跳动。

“你都看过了？”Bucky问。

“我看过了。”Steve简单地回答。

Bucky问了一句废话，Steve当然看过了，他只是不知道该如何开始，又如何进行这段对话。说话本是Bucky Barnes的特长来着，估计现在不再是了。

Steve就回答这么一句，没有再往下说的意思，于是他们的对话就此结束。

隔了一天。那本日记还在原处孤零零地，Bucky又提了起来，“Steve，为什么你一直带着？”

Steve奇怪，“这是你的日记啊。”难道我还能扔了？

又隔了一天。Bucky想把它扔进壁炉里就这么烧了，被Steve发现，急忙夺过来，宝贝一样护着。“你没必要烧它，Bucky，这本日记我背都背得下来。”

“Steve，不是你想得那样，我那时……想不起事情，所以把什么都记下来……”Bucky有点着急。

“我知道，我都知道。”Steve双手握着日记封皮，低下头舔舔嘴唇，思考得很努力，然后又抬头看着Bucky，“可我不知道的是，你是否还想要……你喜欢我们现在吗。”

Bucky刚想要回答，Steve却用拇指按住他的嘴唇，他并非期待答案。“等一下，或许不用回答，我可以感受得到，不是吗，我们是最了解彼此的，Bucky。除非，你撒了一个我察觉不到的谎。”

Bucky得救后的五个多月，有无数次机会可以告诉他，他还活着，有无数次机会可以把他从绝望和崩溃中拯救出来，无数次机会可以回到他身边……可他一次机会都没留给他。

每一个夜晚，每一个清晨，对Steve而言都是折磨，他被折磨了整整六个月！而陪伴他的，只有这本日记，一本破日记。

Steve几乎要哭了，质问他，那不是我的错，不是吗？

Bucky扑到他身上，用仅剩的右手紧紧抱住他。

但是你惩罚我。

Bucky在Steve哭之前，抢先一步哭了。自从冬兵被Steve捡回来后，总是在哭，以前他不是这样的。Bucky从没有比现在这个时刻更希望自己有两只手，两只正常的有温度的手，把Steve抱进怀里，他现在抱不过来。他捧着Steve的脸，吻他的嘴唇，脸颊，他的眼泪沾到了Steve的脸，又顺着他自己的下巴落下去。

Steve没办法一直处理各种问题，即使他总是扮演队伍中最理智最成熟的那一个，他拥有比任何人更多的人性，所以他才能感受，他才能做别人想要他做的事，成为别人想要他成为的那一个人。他像一个巨人，看起来可靠，安全，永远不会倒塌。Bucky最先见到他柔软而脆弱的一面：他失落地留恋Bucky在他手腕上留下的金属的温度时，他带着郑重和珍惜亲吻Bucky的眼睛和嘴唇时，他跟Bucky第一次做爱而不知所措时，他哭着挽留Bucky留在他身边时……Bucky还不知道Steve到底有多需要他，比他需要Steve还需要多一千倍，一万倍。现在他知道了。

Sam喝着Bucky喜欢的甜饮料，好像谈论的是天气和棒球比赛。他告诉Bucky队长有情绪问题，在这几个月内才逐渐显现，他不知道这是被上次的事情刺激到，还是一直以来都有，然而，总之有点可怕。Steve几乎不睡觉，每天都需要流很多汗，然后才睡觉，但是很快就会醒，即使是超级士兵也经不起这么消耗。他从前绝没见过Steve发脾气，但是他居然看见他冲Natasha大喊大叫，好像她犯了什么不可饶恕的大错似的，但其实冒着泄露行踪的危险去追击一条看起来不那么可靠的线索是极不明智的，Natasha出乎意料地没跟他一般见识，承受着他的咆哮。

Bucky问什么线索，Sam说只是在距离200英里的莱茵河畔发现的一具无名尸，身高体重，外貌描述跟你有五分相似。

“他总是这样，一点苗头就大惊小怪，我们一遍一遍地跟他分析，直到把他所有的想法一条条驳倒，让他明白他所怀疑的真相一点发生的可能性都没有，他才肯罢休。他原来这么顽固的吗，Bucky？”

“……是。”Bucky苦涩地回答。

“或许痴顽才更准确。”Sam吐槽，“一遇到关于你的事情，他就变得不可理喻。往北走是我们做的最正确的决定之一，要不是这样就不会找到你，那几天，Steve浑身像被阳光笼罩了一样，他笑的次数比半年来加起来的都多。人们期望的美国队长一直都在那里，只是他把自己锁了起来，需要有人帮他找到钥匙。”

“你的意思是，我就是能帮他找到钥匙的人。”

“我的意思是，你就是那把钥匙。”


	19. If we could

Sam走后，Bucky一个人在房间里待了很久，晚上Steve才回来，跟Bucky打过招呼后，就把自己关进了书房。

Bucky做了长时间的心理建设，才鼓起勇气去打开书房的门，进到里面。

在他们——如果这样形容合适——吵过架以后，Steve赌气出了门，一直到晚上都没回来，Bucky一个人也没心情吃晚餐，空着肚子上了床。直到深夜，家里还是静悄悄的，Steve估计今晚不会回来了，Bucky想着这件事昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

房门并没有锁，睡梦中，他原本朝里侧的身体被突然用强力掰了过来，一张喷着酒气的嘴巴咬在他的脸上，然后移到了嘴唇。Bucky猛地惊醒，还没发出尖叫，熟悉的气息让他分辨出压在他身上的人是Steve。Steve喝醉了？Bucky并不知道Steve有酗酒这个恶习，而且在他的印象里Steve从没有喝醉过，这里居然有一种酒能让Steve醉。

他发不出声音，只好用手推Steve，可是这只仅有的右手根本不是Steve的对手，Steve不费吹灰之力就把Bucky牢牢按在身下。他的动作简直称得上粗暴，含着满腹愤懑和决然，重重咬在Bucky的胸口，他用牙齿咬住一块皮肉，用舌头舔过接着吸住，然后再用牙齿磨咬，反反复复。Bucky在开始的时候就察觉到不妙，喊着Steve，快停下。

Steve当然没有停，双手掐着Bucky的腰，把他的身体抬到眼前，嘴下换了一块又一块地方，Bucky被他咬出了眼泪。他的大手大力揉搓Bucky的背，臀瓣，那力量好像准备把他拆吃入腹一般。“Steve，你弄疼我了……”Bucky希望这可以引起Steve的注意力，他已经疯了，野兽扑食一样埋在Bucky的身上。他急切地把手指插进Bucky的下身，一下子用了两根，他以前从没有这样做过。Bucky难受地呻吟一声。

他把Bucky的身子翻过去，两个人都看不见对方的表情，Steve跪在Bucky后面，扶着Bucky的胯，挺身顶了进去，那一下很用力，几乎整根插了进去。可是Bucky的身体还没准备好，那几下粗粝的扩张只是加重了他的疼痛，Bucky咬着床单强忍着，身体不住地颤抖。

Steve开始一次次地撞击，Bucky的身体被顶得向前，头抵到床头直到无路可进。然后Steve把他托起来，强迫他坐在他身上，那根凶器顶到了更深的地方，Bucky的身体上下晃动。

Bucky委屈地哭，没有水，没有润滑，那里像被用暴力重新开拓了一遍，钻心撕裂的疼。他紧张的不得了。不知道是不是Bucky身体的过分紧致取悦了Steve，他在Bucky身后重重喘着气，居然终于有一次抽出了Bucky的身体。他的手下一松，Bucky像失去了主心骨的人偶一样，直接从床上摔了下去，跌在地上，被单被拉下一半，从床沿延伸到地面，还有一点可怜巴巴地盖在Bucky的大腿上。

Bucky起不动身，他瞧着Steve，以为他会拉自己起来，但是Steve也下了床，居高临下地用脚分开了他的双腿，慢慢跪下来。“不要……”Bucky绝望地叫道，“求你……啊！”Steve挤进他的双腿，重新插了进去。

Bucky无助地躺在地上，单薄的身体在Steve的手掌下显得有点瘦小，他的后背在冰冷的地面上反复地磨，白皙的皮肤磨得一片鲜红，好几处嫩皮被磨破了。他的大腿和腰被抬了起来，为了更方便地侵入。

以往他们每天晚上都会做爱，虽然Steve并不总是很有分寸，也会让Bucky疼，有时会受点伤，但是从没有像今天这样。Bucky的眼睛被泪水模糊，看不清上方的Steve，疼痛占据了他的大脑，他只想要快点停下，离开这片冰凉的地板。他嘴里呜咽着溢出求饶的话，“St……eve……求……”

太久了。他差点失去知觉。不知道什么时候他的身体腾空，是Steve把他抱了起来，放回了大床上。Bucky哆嗦着，Steve把被单盖回了他的身上，Bucky终于放松了点，以为刚才的事结束了。

Steve去了浴室，Bucky听见淋浴的声音，放下心沉下眼皮，想再睡一会。

他觉得过了好久，其实只有五分钟，Steve出来，走到Bucky那边坐在床沿，静静看了他一会。

Bucky睡得不沉，眼皮沉重得抬不起来，他感觉有人在看他，懒懒地挪下身子，被单外的手指动了动，感觉到一丝熟悉的温度。

他睁开眼睛，夜色里的Steve看不清面容，可阴沉的气压笼在头顶，Bucky心头的不安开始积聚。他决定以身犯险。

“Steve……”他扭了扭身子，尝试坐起来，但是失败了。他用可怜而带点撒娇的口气小声喊，“我想，呃，能不能把我弄进浴室里，让我也洗个澡？我……”

Steve站起身，托着他的胳肢窝和膝盖窝把他抱了起来。Bucky仍然闻到了酒味，刚才他洗澡都没完全洗掉。“嘿，你怎么喝那么多酒。”Bucky用平常聊天的口气说道。

Steve还是没说话，把Bucky放进了浴缸，然后开了浴室里的灯。灯光亮起的瞬间，Bucky急忙去看Steve的脸色，却发现……Steve的脸色煞白，眼神里带着惊恐和内疚。Bucky跟着害怕了，“怎么了，Steve，说句话，你这样我害怕。”

他顺着Steve的目光低下头，他自己也吓了一跳。他的大腿根下有好多血，在白皙的浴缸里显得格外可怖。Steve喘不过气一样，煞白的脸又变得通红，他跌跌撞撞地去开浴缸的水阀，温热的水从Bucky的大腿根积聚起来，Bucky呻吟了一声。Steve蹲下身，一只手绕过Bucky的后背搭在浴缸边缘，另一只手颤颤巍巍地去摸Bucky的私处，他的眼睛只看着那里，血迹混进水里，化成粉红色。

Bucky没有生气，他自己也惊叹居然没有生气，他只是难受，身子不由自主地往Steve的方向偏了偏，他从Steve呼吸的方式感觉到他很难过，这就足以让他不去责怪他。Steve把Bucky的身体抬高一点，手掌敷在他的大腿根，然后往里探到那个小穴，它的温度比水温更高，难为情地紧闭着，已经不往外流血。Steve伸了一根手指，慢慢地捅进一个指节，Bucky又呻吟了一声。

他抽出手指，换成两根，轻轻地打开那个柔嫩的地方，浅红色的水流出来。他帮Bucky清理出来，很慢很柔，跟刚才的性爱完全不一样。很多白色的混着血水流了出来，直到Steve觉得差不多了，把脏水排掉，换了新水冲洗了一次，然后把Bucky抱出来，让他踩着自己的脚，用毛巾吸干他身上的水。

Bucky离他很近很近，跟他的眼睛平行，可视线却不是，Steve一直没有看他的眼睛。如果放在平常，Steve会给他一个吻，然后Bucky回应，然后事情变得激烈不可收拾，他们原本会直接在这里来一发。他们之间从没有变得这么奇怪；是因为Steve的暴行和Bucky的血吗？

Steve用毛巾轻轻敷在Bucky后背每一处细小的伤痕，阴沉的气压消失了。Bucky有点站不住了，头靠在Steve的肩膀上，身体赤裸着，他们靠得这么近，但是Steve什么也没做，没有一个简单的吻，或一个拥抱，或一句抱歉。他把Bucky抱起来走出浴室，放回床上。然后转身离开了。

然后他再也没有同Bucky一起过夜。


	20. Mr. Barnes-Rogers

他就只是，抓狂了一次，如果他跟以前一样打打沙袋，到外面跑几圈直到肺里的氧气不够用，都会没事。但是他却回到了家，他跟Bucky的家，那里只有Bucky一个人在等他。想发脾气的人都会找自己喜欢的事情去做，所以他也一样，他喜欢Bucky的嘴唇，Bucky的身体，喜欢进入他跟他合为一体。他就是停不下来。

Bucky身上的血迹终于让他清醒过来。Bucky人就在他身边他还不满足，伤害Bucky这件事让他不可能原谅自己。

Bucky进门的时候，Steve正坐在书桌后的椅子上，两只手肘搭在扶手上，一本书在桌子上摊开，书页还翘着，一看就是很久没有碰过了。他低着头，眉头皱在一起，不知道在想些什么，两只手交握在一起，一只手的手指甲掐着另一只手的掌心。

他听到门的声音的那一刻抬起了头，Bucky穿了一套米白色的丝质睡衣，光着脚踏了进来，然后转身关上门。

“抱歉我没敲门就闯了进来。”Bucky说的好像这是Steve的私属领地似的。

Steve从椅子上站起身，走到书桌外的一块空地上，两只手局促不安地垂在裤中线，头微低着。

Bucky走到他面前，Steve往后退了一小步。

“很晚了，Bucky。”这话像在赶人走。

“我知道很晚了，我就是想来看看你有没有休息。”Bucky坦率地接道。

Bucky又往前迈了一步，如果Steve再退，那就太不近人情了。

Bucky把手放在他的腰上，抓着针织衣，把他纳近自己的呼吸。“你想不想休息？”

这身衣服衬得Bucky的皮肤更加白皙，身躯更加柔软，而他贴近的轻言细语更是软糯得不像话。如果这还不算诱惑，那就是Steve见识浅薄了。

Steve在紧张。Bucky感觉得到。他嗅了嗅Steve的脖子，轻轻皱起眉头，用带点嫌弃又带点宠溺的口气，好像从没冷战相处很好的小两口。他说，“先去洗个澡，好吗，我在房间等你。”

Steve没能抗拒得了，听话地洗了澡，把一个周都没心思打理的胡子修了一下。

Bucky的房门大开着，Bucky坐在床沿，床上的被子铺过了，真就如他所说的那样，在等他。他看到门外踟蹰的Steve，站起身来。

Steve于是进了门，关上房门。他本想穿点什么，但是怕这份见外惹恼了Bucky，只穿了件浴袍。

他站在门前，还是Bucky主动走到他面前。或许这件浴袍在Bucky眼里还是多余，他直接把手从宽大的领口襟伸了进去，按在Steve的胸口上。Steve吸了口气。Bucky的手往下，揉着他腰上结实的肌肉，靠在他身上。

Steve把双手放在他的腰上，他是这么迷恋又珍惜Bucky的身体，手掌妥帖地握着，却没敢多用力气。

“还要不理我吗？”Bucky开门见山地，这么坦率反而让Steve不知所措。

Bucky离开他的肩膀，近近地看着他，“对不起，Steve。”

还是Bucky先道的歉。而Steve太清楚不过，这里面包含了什么。

他张了张嘴，本想说点什么，Bucky却直接抬头亲了上去。温暖而熟悉的触觉瞬间崩断了Steve的思维，他什么也做不了，除了回以同样力度的吻。

Bucky咬住了Steve的上唇，不是调情的那种，而是下了一定力气去咬的，他满意地听Steve呻吟了一声。然而他没有放松，反而变本加厉，Steve皱起眉头，却没有推开。Bucky像对待一块心爱的奶油蛋糕似的舔咬他的嘴唇，有点狼的野蛮，又有小猫的黏腻。直到Steve的嘴唇被他的牙齿磨破了皮，他尝到了血的味道，然后把舌头送进Steve的口腔，勾着他的舌头把味道送给他。

Bucky退出来的时候喘着气，脸上带着缺氧的白色，两个人的嘴唇上染着淡淡的血色。

“Steve，用点力气抱我，好吗？”Bucky请求。

这句话可以有两种解读，Steve拿捏不准，但在当时的气氛下，他选择践行字面上的意思。他抱着Bucky，一只手搂着他的腰，一只手搂着他的背，紧紧把他按在怀里。

Bucky没有对他施以同样的拥抱，他没有两只手。

他太明白这个男人的心思，这个世界上没人比他更了解，他的一举一动一颦一笑，他的脆弱，他的勇敢，他的可爱。

他在Steve耳边亲了一下，把说话的气息送进去，更像一个极认真的保证：“我是你的……”

James Barnes从不是谁的附庸，也不会承认属于任何一个人，他跟Steve都知道这是一种更深更坚固的联系，从他们在战场上重逢，在七十年后重逢，那个时候起他们就再也离不开对方了。

“Steve，这个世界没人能改变这点，连我自己都不行。”

这句话说完接着是一段好长的沉默，Steve没说话，但Bucky感觉到搂在自己身上的手臂收得更紧了。然后他听到一声不顺畅的叹息，尾音打着颤，再往后是几声混杂着鼻音的很低的呻吟声。

Steve在哭。

Bucky从没有这么厌恶自己失去的左手，他好想要一只手，即使是金属的，也比没有好。

然后Steve开始忍不住，宽厚的肩膀颤抖起来，有几滴滚烫的水珠滴在Bucky的脖子里，越来越多。他还想再忍一会，但他忍不住了，如果不躲在Bucky的怀里哭一哭，他还能跟谁哭去。

他本应是那个一直照顾Bucky的人，在Bucky假装没事，却浑身颤抖冒着虚汗地被噩梦魇住，被恐惧和愧疚淹没的时候，他可以整夜整夜地陪着Bucky，跟他说话，直到鱼肚白色从地平线下升起，Bucky浅浅地睡去，然后他起床收拾好，准备新的一天。

他就是这么精力充沛，这么耐心大度，这么乐观坚强。

而现在，好似角色互换，他把头埋在Bucky的肩膀里，Bucky轻轻地换他的名字，说，没事了，都会好起来的。

如此幸运，如此恰到好处，在他脆弱的时候，Bucky坚强起来，给他支撑。

Steve渐渐停止了哭泣，Bucky推着他的肩膀让他抬起头来，用右手捧着他的脸颊，很轻很慢地抹掉眼睑下的痕迹，好像抹掉的是什么极珍贵的东西，然后轻吻Steve红肿的眼睛。他也红了眼眶，湿了眼睛，拼尽全力才没有呜咽出声。 

他把Steve拉到床上，关上灯，并排躺下。两人又沉默了一会，然后Bucky转过身，捧着Steve的脸颊吻他的嘴唇。Steve搂过他的腰，摸他背上的丝质布料。

长长的一吻结束时，Steve低声说，对不起，Bucky。

即使是敌人，在Steve Rogers眼里也只是一个需要被阻止的任务而已，他的骨子里厌恶杀戮和战争，但是有时候战争是为了避免更大的灾难，杀戮是为了救更多的人，所以他接受了这个。所以他从没真正因私情恨过什么人，他总会原谅，他也从没因私情真正爱过什么人，他总是无私。除了Bucky。爱上他是这辈子他做过的最值得的事情，而恨他，上帝知道在无数个无眠的夜晚他有多恨他，庆幸他安然无恙的同时又有多恨。恨一个人真累，几乎耗尽了他一生的力气，而现在，这份快要把他整个人毁灭的恨意，却化在了一个温暖的笑容里。

没关系。Bucky笑着回答。

两人并贴着，脸颊对着脸颊，眼睛对着眼睛，任何小细节都逃不过对方的观察，包括Steve急促的呼吸和好几次试图避过Bucky的目光。

Bucky进一步贴近他，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，连呼吸的缝隙都没有了。Bucky的嘴角扯出一个微笑，故作无奈地说，“算了，我也不指望有多快，你倒是有时间跟我闹别扭，你不知道我有多想你。”

“Bucky……”Steve眼神闪烁。

“那七十年怎么样？”

“什么？”

“再给你七十年，要是我还不能让你回心转意，我就放弃。”

这句话化为一颗姗姗来迟的陨石，先前Steve的大脑里闪过的无数个念头，在被它砸中的瞬间化为乌有，只留下一片华丽的空白，使他的双耳齐鸣，双目晕眩。

Steve变得呆呆傻傻的，像一下子回到布鲁克林变回十六岁的傻小子，他磕磕绊绊地问Bucky，“你，在跟我求婚吗？”

Bucky抿着嘴笑。

Steve激动地一把把他压在身下，一双焦躁的眼睛在他脸上打转，他不自主地咽了口口水，紧张极了，一句话也没说出来，脸憋得通红。

Bucky实在看不下去了，把头扭向一边，“或者，你可以说一句，你愿意什么的……”说完他的脸也红了。

“我愿意！”Steve迫不及待地说，好像说晚了Bucky就要反悔似的，“我愿意，Bucky！”

“傻瓜。”Bucky看着他就像看着傻小子Steve每次打架身上挂了彩那样，既宠溺又心疼又无奈。“嘿……”他察觉到Steve的目光在他脸上停留得太久了，有点着急了，“好歹我特意换上件我猜你可能会喜欢的衣服，我还以为……你会迫不及待地脱掉它什么的。”Bucky的口气还带了点撒娇。

“Bucky……”

Steve深情地吻Bucky的唇。

“Mr. James Barnes-Rogers。”

Steve突然念出一个名字。

“你，叫我什么？”Bucky一时没反应过来。

“James，Barnes-Rogers……我是说，呃，如果你不喜欢，我……”

“我喜欢。”Bucky急忙回答。

天呐上帝，他太喜欢这个名字了。


	21. Fight to end the war

他们约定了，要相守七十年。

这个世界欠他们一个七十年。

Steve没能等到Bucky动手术的那天。他接到了Banner的电话，他需要赶快找到Vision，Banner在电话里的口气让他相信这件事十万火急，甚至没能多等一天，多等一刻钟，他跟猎鹰、黑寡妇立刻出发了。

Bucky在他离开的第二天清除了脑子里的精神控制器，手术很成功，但是他昏睡了一整天，再醒来时，其实他的身体感觉不到任何不同，但当名叫Shuri的女孩告诉他那东西已经彻底被清除了，再也不会以任何方式影响他的大脑时，他立刻就相信了。

他迫不及待地想告诉Steve这个好消息，兴高采烈地等他回来，就像从前在公寓每天晚上等他回家那样。但是这一次的时间有点久。

Tchalla给他送来了一只金属手臂，他一直想要的，但这同时也是另一个信号，战斗就要开始了。他坦然接受，或者说，在他得知实情的时候，还有些开心，这个世界还需要他去战斗，除了躲避和等待之外，他还能做些别的。

这就是最后一场战斗了，Bucky想，再多努力一些，打起精神来结束它，然后所有人都可以回家，然后他就对Steve履行他的承诺。他再不忍心让他等久了。

最后一件总是最难的，Steve一定被缠住了身，整整六天，Bucky没有接到他的任何讯息。Steve最先跟Tchalla联系，他们明天就会到达瓦坎达，需要他帮忙从一个超级机器人脑袋上取下一颗无限原石。

Bucky一早就等在防御屏障入口，一架昆式喷气机由远及近，准确无误地落在了降落点。船舱门落下，Steve和Natasha走在前面，Sam跟在身后，然后Banner和Rhodes，还有被Wanda扶着的Vision，一同下了飞船。

Steve跟迎接他的Tchalla握手，幽默地道谢，眉毛上扬着，眼睛里没有一丝不确定和疑惑，从前的Steve又回来了，Bucky想。然后他看到Bucky，立刻走过去拥抱了他。

“你怎么样？”他问。

“还行吧，反正都世界末日了。”Bucky笑着回答。

如果杀戮真的能停止杀戮，战斗就能换来和平，Steve相信，这便是值得的，他生来就是个战士，做这行已经做了一辈子了。如果杀掉一个人就能停止这场战争，那他就会去杀，没有丝毫犹豫。

如果这能阻止Bucky离开……

阳光照得Bucky皱起眉头，前方是千军万马，他还忘不了调侃一句，“他们投降了吗？”他一直相信美国队长的嘴巴能够不战而屈人之兵。Steve那时说了什么，他走到Bucky身边站下，硬邦邦地接了一句“并没有”。

他如果凝神细听，就能听见Bucky那时发出一声细微的笑声。

如果。如果真的有如果，他就会再多看Bucky几眼。

Bucky着实担心，他在感觉到不对劲的时候，就意识到不妙，消失是一瞬间的事情，他甚至感觉不到痛，但是Steve怎么办。

他不愿意看到Steve的眉头再一次皱起来，不愿意看到他的眼睛里再染上悲伤的颜色。他在这个世界上什么都没有，就只有Steve一个最珍贵，最珍贵的宝贝。

“Steve……”

他想说，要好好的。

如果还有时间，他还想说，我爱你。

Steve颓然地坐在地上，难以置信地看着这一切，那个人成功了。

Bucky身躯倒下的地方散落着灰烬，Steve跟Bucky一样，以为自己会抓狂，会崩溃，会绝望，会失去自我，会变得可怕。他之前已经把这些经历了一遍，是Bucky又把他一片一片修补回来，就像从前给他遍体鳞伤的身体包扎抹药一样，生着气，却在看到Steve的瞬间又消了气。

他从未见过脾气这么好的人，从未见过生了气还这么可爱的人，从未感到自己这么幸运，爱上他，上帝保佑，并且也得到了他的爱。

老天给了他一个多病弱小的身躯和一副执拗顽固的性子，或许本就不打算让他活太久。他一厢情愿地把某些担子扛到自己身上，偏偏脾气倔得九头牛都拉不回来，他总想证明自己能做些什么，而不是在小巷子里挨打，即使真的为国捐躯，那也未尝不是个好结果。生不逢时，总要死得其所。

是Bucky，告诉他要珍惜生命，要温柔大度，要自信，要微笑，要时时刻刻记得最初的衷愿，不要迷失自我。因为这些，他变成更好的人。

他还记得Bucky的日记里，说自己从未融入过他们，他在尝试，在假装，但他是个局外人。他很想告诉他，他也一样。从十五岁起他就独身一人，从未真正融入什么地方，即使是军队。

他一直不愿意承认，不管他多么假装是一个沉稳、成熟、冷静的人，曾经Steve的瘦弱肋骨里包裹着的还是一颗顽固、暴躁又内向的心脏。他躲在Bucky身边，跟队友们开着并不擅长的玩笑，忍受他们脏话连篇臭气熏天，像一个害羞的小姑娘夹在中间。他不明白Bucky为什么能够从善如流，护着他从他们中间全身而退。他记得Bucky每次捧着他的脸庞调笑，“谁给我的Steve脑袋上点了把火，都冒烟了呢。”

他意识到他有多久没有想起这些，或许是Bucky的失忆改变了他们的相处模式，或许是他忙着抓住现在的Bucky而顾不上别的。Bucky每一个疏离的眼神，每一次拒绝，每一个转身，都让他心如刀绞，从而形成了一种条件反射，故意不去回想他从前如何。他承受不起这样的反差。

假如他想起来，他就会知道，Bucky有多爱他。

原来，他才是那个一直缺乏安全感的小孩。

他住回了以前的公寓，仍然每天早起，锻炼，做早餐。他会关心周边的环境，会关心天空是否蓝，水是否清，会关心身边的人是否伤心、迷茫。他会告诉别人要向前看，虽然很难，但要尽力迈出那一小步，任何一点尝试都是值得的。

熟悉他的、还活着的朋友们预料错了，他也料错了自己。没有崩溃，没有咒骂，没有怨恨，他似乎还能就这样平凡简单地持续生活下去，就一个人。

死亡和离别不会阻止他们的爱，时间也不能停下他的想念。他还会梦到Bucky，几乎每天晚上，可他再不会大哭，因为梦里的Bucky那样温柔，那么真实。真假参半的梦境让他差点分不清现实，每天清晨，Bucky的声音和身影从眼前消失，他暂时离开一会，然后晚上再度回来。

就这样，他带着Bucky的爱，过了一天又一天，一年又一年。

他想他可以这样过下去。因为他答应了Bucky还有七十年。

后来他梦到Bucky的时间越来越短，有时早上醒来的时候记不清Bucky的身影，记不得他刚才说了什么。后来他就只能梦到他的背影了。

他遇到一个女孩，跟他一样，周日下午会在某家甜品店打发时间，守着一杯黑咖啡和一块水果蛋糕发呆。

几个月后，他们从陌生人变成了打招呼的熟人，又过了几个月，他们终于坐在一起，共度了第一个下午。

女孩说她叫Mia，Steve同样介绍了自己。

女孩低下头笑，说我知道你是谁，然后往自己的咖啡里加了奶精，用勺子慢慢搅。Steve看见了她无名指上的订婚戒指。

“你一定很想念他，对吗？”女孩说。

“谁？”

“你失去的那个人。像我一样。五年了，我还是忍不住来这里。”女孩从窗外看出去，街对面是一幢高耸的写字楼，“我们就是在这里遇见的，他在对面，我在这里，后来我们在一起了，他说他已经看了我好多天，他知道我喜欢坐在窗户边，还知道我喜欢面朝东面从而避开阳光。”

Steve的眼睛溢出柔和的光，“那很美。”

“是的。”女孩接着说，“我们认识两年了，马上就要结婚了，他说在此之前他需要最后再出一趟差，问我喜欢什么礼物。”

“后来呢？”

“后来……他乘坐的航班坠毁在墨西哥海，他们找到了飞机残骸，却没有找到他的尸体。我们最后一通电话是前一天晚上的晚安电话，他对我说‘晚安，宝贝，我爱你’，然后我说‘亲爱的，我也爱你，晚安，旅途愉快’，然后我挂断了电话。”

女孩留下眼泪，Steve觉得难受极了，他说，“我很抱歉。”

女孩说，“谢谢。”

“你还有朋友或者亲人？”

“我的父母在我上大学的时候去世了，交通事故，我还有一个妹妹，那天，事情发生的时候，她也那样……凭空消失了。”女孩擦干眼泪，努力挤出一个笑容，把手臂搭在桌子上，身体向前倾，做出一个准备倾听的姿势。“说说你吧。”

“呃，我……会梦到他，经常梦到他，那很真实，我甚至能够触碰他，倾听他，那感觉真好。”Steve的眉头轻皱着，让人觉得他虽然嘴上说着很好，但其实并没有那么好。“但是，后来，那种感觉越来越模糊，我甚至没法在梦里看清他的五官，我很难过，我觉得我好像在慢慢忘记他，可是，这太奇怪了，我不明白……”

“为什么你明明这么想念他，却梦不到他。”女孩接着说道。

“是。”Steve几乎要大叫，这是为什么？

“我也是一样。”女孩摸了摸手上的戒指，似乎对这种感觉了如指掌，“我也梦不到他了，从前每次梦到他的时候我都很开心，似乎就这样过下去也可以。Steve，其实你跟我一样，从没有发自内心地接受他已经离我们而去的事实，不是吗？”女孩看着他，眼睛里含着莫大的痛苦，仿佛要把对面的人看穿似的，“梦境只是大脑皮层对我们的记忆和意识做出的一系列光怪陆离的解读而已。”

“或许……”Steve的声音颤抖起来。

“或许，只是我们生理形态的大脑，开始抵抗我们的心理意识了，在提醒我们该接受，那个我们一直想念的人，已经离开这么久了。”

Steve突然猛吸一口气，转头看向窗外，胸膛紧缩着，像被人打了一拳。他在尽力抵抗发红的眼眶，“不，我很好。”

“你不想重新开始吗？”女孩问他。

“为什么要说这些？”Steve止住了流泪的冲动，把目光收回到女孩身上，其中饱含的怨念简直称得上是责怪。

女孩先一步哭了，Steve突然感觉自己做错了什么，他眼睁睁地看着女孩把手指上的戒指摘下来，“或许只是我没办法这样下去了……”女孩哭着说。

店里其他人的目光往这边聚集，看起来好像是Steve伤了未婚妻的心一样。

“我不能……”女孩低声不停地重复这句话，掩面痛哭，既委屈又无助。

Steve明白她为什么突然提出要请他喝一杯了，也明白为什么她要对自己说那些话，就在刚才，她活生生地把一个血肉之躯从心里剜走了。

“这也是他希望的，相信我。”

“真的吗？”Mia的声音里充满了不确定，抬起已经红肿的眼睛盯着Steve，那里面还隐着一丝祈求。

“他希望你快乐。”Steve明白她所有的顾虑，对她露出他有过的最温柔的表情，“我也是，所有人都是。”

Mia叹口气，又流下泪来，“你会在爱着一个人的同时，爱上另一个人吗？”

Steve想起了Bucky，他问自己能在爱着Bucky的时候跟别人在一起吗，他想起Bucky向他求婚的那天晚上，或许未来某一天他可以，但是他的未婚夫把这个期限延长到了七十年。

“我会。”Steve这样回答。

“呵……”Mia红着眼睛笑出来，“Steve。”她叹息着喊他的名字，把戒指放回贴身的手提包里，站起来，走到Steve身边。

他们就这样互相看了一会，Mia五官小巧精致，是个传统的美人，她不会缺乏追求者，而她又是那样温柔、善良、重情，得到她的爱的男子也一定会是个幸运的家伙。

判断爱与不爱，喜欢与否，欣赏与否，有时候就在一个眼神之间。Steve认真地看着她，思考她是不是还有什么话要说。

可是没有类似于爱情的东西。

Mia弯下腰，在Steve的唇边印下一个吻，说，谢谢你。然后离开了。

Steve还能再欺骗自己一会儿，如果不是突如而来的柔软触感唤醒了他属于欲望跟悸动的一部分，如果不是女孩的主动靠近提醒了他到底有多久没有再为自己的生活接纳些什么，如果不是这杯咖啡、这个下午、这个女孩的眼泪。他还能爱上另一个人吗？……

他情不自禁地伸出手指触摸女孩亲吻的地方，他的唇边、唇瓣。闭上眼睛，情难自抑地回味刚才的感觉，脑海里却浮现出Bucky的微笑，Bucky的唇、Bucky的眉骨，和那双永远闪着光芒的灰蓝色大眼睛。他一定刚才来过了，自己刚才亲吻的就是Bucky。

Steve的肩膀轻轻颤抖起来，他的背向前弓起，两只胳膊往胸膛缩着，高大的身躯缩在一张小小的椅子里。他启开唇，对着空气，低低地念出声，“我很好，Bucky。”


	22. 1944

他足够坚强，以为能够应付失去Bucky，又得到Bucky。

Bucky握着狙击枪，屈身半蹲在距离Steve不超过十码的位置。他总会选择在Steve的身边战斗。

他的头发跟以前一样长，他的胡子没有打理，他的体型还是瘦瘦的……一切都像五年前那场战斗时候一样。对于Bucky来说，不过是弹指一挥间，他不会知道Steve已经在没有他的世界里独自过了五年。

他打倒Steve前面的几个敌人，对他露出微笑，似乎在说，看，我们又一起并肩作战了。

Steve不知道该回以什么，除了一个勉强又仓促的笑容。

敌军气势汹汹地冲来，冲散了他们，Steve一手握锤一手拿盾全力迎击。这就是最后一战，整个宇宙还指望着他们，他有充足的理由从Bucky身边落荒而逃。

所有人都在为重逢而激动、落泪、拥抱，又在为离别和死亡而悲恸。

Tony Stark为胜利付出了生命。Bucky后来才知道，已经五年了，Tony有一位美丽的妻子，有一个可爱的女儿，他拥有全世界最美满幸福的家庭，可他为了救活所有人放弃了这些。Sam说，这是一位真正的英雄会做的事。

这个世界失去了钢铁侠，一个五岁的女孩失去了父亲，而Steve失去了一个好朋友和新家人。

Steve低着头，把脑袋埋在掌心，Bucky知道他在难过，在流泪，在自责。他说，这本应是他。

Bucky的双腿仿佛被钉在原地，无法往前迈出一步，他甚至无法走到Steve身边，像以前一样捧起他的脸，说一句，都会好起来。

他从来都不应该离开，不应该留Steve一个人孤独自责，不该让他独自面对黑夜和日出。当别人相互拥抱相互给予慰藉时，他连跟Steve说句话都不敢。

Sam绕过Bucky走进房间，Steve抬起头来，目光穿过Sam落到Bucky身上，在他身上盯了一会。他确认Bucky再次回来了。然后他看向Sam，Sam告诉他要他去帮忙准备Tony的葬礼。

Steve没有跟Bucky说一句话。

之后复仇者联盟重建，还有一半人口回归带来的一系列事宜，以及归还原石。

Steve拒绝Sam的提议，一个人承担起这件事。他做事一向可靠，这件事也并不危险，Bucky不担心他不会出色地完成任务然后平安归来。

Bucky等在时空穿梭机前面，这一次他知道该对Steve说点什么，事实上他只想说一句话：我等你回来。

他对Steve微笑，Steve先开口。

“在我回来之前别做傻事。”

这是很早以前，Bucky参军前的最后一个夜晚说的话。那时Steve还赌着气，接了一句，怎么会，你把所有的傻气都带走了。Bucky忍不住笑了，然后，他们和好如初。

Steve的眼神里带着不舍，和过早的想念。Bucky突然意识到什么，他想问点什么，但又不忍心不完成原本属于Steve的下一句。

“怎么会，你把所有的傻气都带走了。”

以前都是Bucky先离开，参军的时候，失踪的时候，死去的时候。这是第一次Steve先跟Bucky道别，很难说这里面有没有掺杂点别的例如报复之类的小心思。

Steve笑着说，一起都会好起来的。然后走向穿梭机。

Bucky目送他，眼神里充满不舍，其实他十秒钟后就会回来，不知道自己到底在留恋什么。

这个时光机就如同灭霸的响指一样，把Steve再次带离Bucky的身边，他会在那里度过Bucky遥不可及的未知岁月，而Bucky却只有十秒钟——一如他化成灰又归来。

他还有很多话想对Steve说，比如好久不见，这几年还好吗，嘿，你把胡子刮掉了，发型也变了，眼尾还多了几条皱纹……呃我是说你看起来不错，虽然跟五年前不太一样，但我想我会尽力追上这五年……其实我想说的是，很抱歉没能陪在你身边，我答应过你永远在一起，很遗憾你失去了Tony……

“我会想你的……”

他只能说得出这一句。

曾经再深情，再执着，拼尽全身的力气去爱一个人的这份热情，终于会在时间的洪流中被沉积、冷却。Steve找到了一种方法让它不再流露，不再燃烧，完完全全积聚在心底，压得他沉甸甸的，但他觉得，那很安全。

他们仍然相爱。

但是不再做爱，不再亲吻，事实上，他们没有一次单独说过话。

他们从前那样渴望亲密，即使爱情的火焰几乎将一切灼烧成灰烬，也舍不得停止相拥。他们抓紧每时每刻还拥有的时间，极尽缠绵，用肢体诉说着爱和喜欢。因为他们能够战胜一切，除了时间。时间是神圣的东西，公正且无情，不管你是否珍惜此刻，它都会在下一刻变成过去。

过去了就再也回不去了。

而现在，他居然把时间玩弄于股掌之间。

他还有多余的皮姆粒子，可以去他想去的任何时间，任何地方。而等他回过神来，他已经站在1944年的意大利的盟军据点，在德军的封锁线25英里外。

脚下焦黑的土地、远处的望塔、面前的营帐、冷风送来的轻微的硝石和火药气味，还有队友碰杯大笑的声音，都在告诉他，他回来了。

他在外面站着，不确定该不该走进去，或者应该立刻找个角落隐藏起来，别被人发现……

“嗨，队长，不进去喝点吗，外面风大。”

“嗨，队长。”

两个陌生的声音响起，Steve吓了一跳。两个下士拢紧大衣，搓着手往营帐里走，Steve对他们一笑，两人敬了个礼。

Steve全部都记得，那时他们刚打了一场胜仗，敌军再次撤退，他们又占领了一座城市，正在灯火通明的营地里喝酒庆祝。

Bucky也在。在喝酒。

而自己自告奋勇地应下前方探查和搜救任务，并不在庆祝之列。Steve意识到今晚不会跟另一个自己相遇，于是放下心。

这才原本是属于他的时代，这里的每一片土地，每一张面孔，都亲切无比，他应该就属于这里，而不是个未来人。他有种冲动，想要进入营帐跟他们坐在一起，喝着廉价的黑啤酒，说着下流的笑话，看Bucky永远散乱的领襟和吐着酒气的嘴巴……他不停提醒自己他不是想见Bucky才来这里的，而再见他一面只不过是顺其自然的选择。

距离此时所在的时间已经过了八十年，多糟糕多美妙多难熬的事情，都过去了。而在这里，还什么都没有发生。

Steve突然觉得这不是一个好主意，他开始怀疑自己有没有勇气去见Bucky，他到底为什么鬼迷心窍地回到这里来？

他躲到他跟Bucky的帐篷里，没有遇到任何人。

两张深绿色的行军床并排在一起，腾出空间来放桌子和椅子，上面摆着武器和行军图，角落里有一只水桶，一只木盆，抽屉里是他们的衣服，上面放着一条毛巾，Steve的素描本和Bucky的小说。住在一起，他们总会共用一些东西，否则就会觉得浪费了物资和空间。

Steve责怪自己，当时应该对Bucky更好一些，应该让他知道他对自己有多重要。

外面响起谈笑的声音，是Bucky和Falsworth勾肩搭背地往回走。Bucky到底喝了多少酒，还需要别人送回来。果然到了门口，Falsworth就离开了，Bucky掀开帘子，惊讶地发现帐篷里有另一个人。

“队长？”Bucky含糊不清，“你这么早就回来啦，我还以为你今晚不回来了呢。”

Steve没想到，见一个老熟人也会让他呼吸紊乱，他一时没说出话来，只能目不转睛地盯着Bucky看。

八十年前的Bucky。

Bucky感觉到气氛有点不对，走上前，“怎么了Steve，任务有意外？不对，有意外的话你就不会在这了，到底怎么了，伙计，说句话啊。”Bucky说着说着就笑起来，“你说回来早了就跟我们一起喝酒去啊，还怕Dugan拿你开涮吗哈哈哈……”

“Bucky……”Steve终于开口。

“欸，你这个衣服我没见过。”Bucky摸了摸他的肩膀，“新制服吗？”

Steve艰难地点头。

“啊哈，这件低调多了，以前那件也不错，就是颜色鲜艳了点，走到哪里都在宣布美国队长来了……”

Bucky的身体晃来晃去，脚下跟着往后一个趔趄，Steve下意识地伸手，迅速扣住他的腰，Bucky一下子跟Steve靠得很近。

Steve忘了，他们现在还只是好朋友。

Bucky用右手抵着Steve的胸膛，“放心吧，伙计，我没事，喝这么多酒又不是头一次。”

Bucky甩了甩头，他总觉得今晚的Steve有点不对劲，抬头认真看了他一会。突然他的目光由朦胧转为凌冽，像突然醒了酒一样，一把把Steve推开，跳到桌子旁抄起一支手枪对着Steve。


	23. The truth

“你是谁？来这里有什么目的？”

Steve没想到Bucky会这么快认出来，更没想到还是在烂醉的情况下。

“Bucky，我没有恶意。”Steve举起双手，往前迈了一步。

“别动。”Bucky拉开保险杠，“我不管你为什么会跟Steve长得一样，再动一下，我就开枪了。”

Steve相信Bucky说到做到，于是不再动。“Bucky……”

“别叫我Bucky。”

“我真的是Steve。”

“你装得很像。”

“Bucky，你喜欢科幻小说，喜欢去科技博览会……假如，我告诉你，在未来人类社会的科技发展到意想不到的地步，假如我们发明了时间机器……”

Steve没打算瞒着他，他把右手向前伸，Bucky警惕地呵斥，Steve掌心摊开朝上，他想表示自己没有攻击性。Bucky发现他只是想向自己展示他手腕上的东西。

“这是时间GPS定位器，我可以用它回到选择的年份。

“Bucky，你还记得有一次小Jack把我的衣服上浇上了染料，你生气地骂他，那还是我第一次见你发那么大的火，然后你拉我到你的房间去，非要把你的衣服赔给我，但我其实根本穿不下。Jack在外面哭，叫你的名字你也不理，后来你妈妈回来，反而把你训斥了一顿，还记得吗？”

Steve迫不及待地跟他讲以前的事，每一件他们一起经历的小事，每一个共同分享的小秘密。

“高中的时候，你第一次交往了一个女孩，我记得她的名字叫Gale，你想把她从舞会上约回家来着，但是你怕弟弟妹妹们搞砸了你的约会，居然把她约到我家去了。我还朝你发了一顿脾气，然后你说其实什么事也没发生，老天，我当时可不知道你是为了安慰我故意说的还是真的……”

“Bucky……”Steve不停喊着他的名字，他本就醉酒的大脑被眼前这个人轮番轰炸得更加迷糊了。

“闭嘴，Rogers！”他忍无可忍地喊停。

“你相信了吗，Bucky？”

Bucky气冲冲地走到Steve面前，把枪口抵在他的胸口。“你再多说一个字，我就一枪崩了你。”

Steve握住他持枪的手，“我今天可没打算把命丢在这。”

“那为什么回来？”

Steve被问住了，支支吾吾答不上来。

“哦，天呐……”Bucky的手一下子脱了力，枪掉在地上发出清脆的响声，他慢慢蹲下，两只手抱住头。

“Bucky？”Steve跟着蹲下去，尝试把他的头捧起来看他的脸色，“怎么了？”

Bucky瞧着他担忧的神色，这个人是Steve，只是比他认识的那个更加成熟，更加沧桑了些。

“你是回来见我的，对吗？我，死了吗？在未来。”

“不不不……”Steve发觉他正往一个奇怪的方向误会，急忙解释，“没有，你好好的。”

“那是为什么？”

“我……”Steve不知道该怎么组织语言。

“啊，早知道今晚就不喝那么多酒了。”Bucky扶着自己的脑袋埋怨。

Steve把他从地上搀了起来，扶到床沿坐着，Bucky的头疼起来，身体也没有力气，全靠Steve撑着，他索性靠在Steve的怀里，他现在相信这个男人不会伤害他。

Bucky凌乱的头毛挠着Steve的脖子，额头上沁出汗水，他用手胡乱地扯自己的外套。

Steve没帮忙，也没制止，只是用上力气搂着他，喃喃细语，“我大概不是来提供帮助，而是来寻求帮助的，Bucky，我以为经历了这么多，能够更加勇敢，能够更有经验，能得心应手地处理问题，可是，我发现不是这样。”

“什么问题？”

“嗯？”Steve没想到醉成这样的Bucky还能给他回应。

“你刚才说要处理一些问题。”

“呃，一些私事。”

“要我说，Steve。”Bucky难得换上正经的口气，“这得分情况。”他居然还认真思考了一下，“如果说战斗，那经验越多越好，如果说到感情，那就不一定了。”

“你一向比我有经验。”Steve苦笑。

“要是感情一直受挫的话，可不是个好兆头，好几个还是一个？”

“一个。”

“唔……Peggy？”

“Buck……”Steve不得不制止他的联想。

“Helen？Cathy？……”

“不，不。”Steve觉得不能再让他这样猜下去了，再说这些名字他根本一点印象都没有。“不是的，可能不是这个类型。”

Bucky吃了一惊，从他的怀里起身，脸上挂满了大大的问号。然后他眯起眼睛，“你一定在跟我开玩笑。”

他站起来，Steve也跟着站起来。

Bucky太聪明，还是个情场高手，能够从一个人的眼神和肢体语言里分辨爱情和友情。或者两者兼有。

Steve觉得他把一切都搞砸了，在Bucky的面前低着头，像个认错的孩子。

Bucky怔怔地站了好久，然后往后退了几步，一屁股坐在摊着行军图的桌子上，酒也醒了大半。

他把两只手撑在桌沿，两条腿在空中荡了荡，“嗯，虽然我还不知道发生了什么，但就算你回来找我，我……”Bucky指着自己，“这方面经验也不比你多多少啊，我可没法出主意。”

“Bucky。”

Steve三步并做两步走到他面前，表情严肃。

“我真的还活着，是吧？”

“是。”Steve保证。

“我们上床了？”

“Bucky！”

Steve几乎都快忘记这个了，谁说他跟Bucky性情相投，Bucky的性子隔三差五就要把他气出病来才是真的。

“你大费周折地回来，就是为了跟我说这个？”

“当然不是，我回来另有别的事做……”

“哦，所以来看我也就是顺路喽！”

“也不是……”

“到底是什么？看在上帝的面上，Steve，别再打哑谜了！”

“可能是因为我可以！”Steve被逼得喊出声来。只要有一点机会，没人会选择束手就擒。他的声音越来越小，像低声的哀求，“……回到一切都还没发生的时候……我只是想看看你。”

Steve面红耳赤地撒着谎，他隐瞒了在Bucky身上会遭遇的可怕的事，隐瞒了他多少次想要直接把Bucky从糟糕的未来中救出来，如果有一种办法能让他们不再经历那些……就像他说的，他不会更有经验地处理问题，只剩下逃避。

“就像……你提议冬天把我们的棉被叠在一起，我们共享一个被窝只是因为我们可以，是这样吗？”

Steve再一次噎住了。

Bucky咯咯地笑出声来，伸手抓着Steve的肩带把他拉进。“你又在闹别扭了不是，你就爱闹别扭，其实没什么大事对不？”

Steve微微抬头，就近看着他，好一会才开口，“都是大事。”

他说话的时候嘴巴不自觉扁下去，好像挺委屈，然后他的眼神慢慢从Bucky脸上落下去，盯着脚尖的某一块地方，留一个毛茸茸的头顶给Bucky。Bucky似乎又看到了十几年前布鲁克林广场的那个小个子，他已经很久没看到Steve露出这种无计可施又不肯妥协的样子。因为现在的他看起来总是游刃有余的。

他捧起Steve的下巴，“我大概能理解，未来的我为什么会爱上你了……说实话，我现在就想亲你一口。”

Steve脸红了。

“Steve，你回来真不是个好主意。” Bucky摊手，“我现在觉得我的一辈子一下子就望到了头，反正不管我去泡多少个妞，以后也只能跟你在一起了呗。”

Steve笑。他差点要告诉Bucky他已经向自己求婚了，所以他说得可一点也没错，以后就只能跟自己在一起了。

夜已经深了，别的营帐已经熄了灯火。Bucky早就困了，脑袋在酒精的作用下沉沉发昏，身子开始在桌子上摇摆，他扯着Steve的肩带，头低下去撞到他的肩膀，然后搁在上面好久都没抬起来。

Steve觉得他是要睡了，一只手臂搂着他的腰，另一只手臂托着他的屁股把他抱下来放到床上，劣质的行军床吱吱呀呀发出声响。

Bucky扯着Steve不放，在他的耳边念叨，“原来美国队长是个同性恋，哈……”好像一整晚他在意的就这一件事。

Steve用手撑着床，尽量不让自己的重量压到Bucky。

“是因为我吗？”Bucky问。

“是……”

“哈！”Bucky手舞足蹈，得意洋洋地把这件事记作自己的一大功绩，“那些女孩子都没把你追到手……”

Steve心里涌起喜爱，他没想到四十年代的Bucky居然接受得这么快，丝毫没有反感，反而自豪的不得了，搞得自己是个多炙手可热的人物似的。

只有他自己知道，他并没有Bucky以为的那么好，可是他喜爱Bucky这样看待他，实际上，是喜爱极了。他从不热衷做一个英雄，如果可以的话，他只要做Bucky一个人的英雄就好。

显然自己没做好。

此时的Bucky年轻、风流、随性、开朗，时而郑重其事，时而语出惊人，正经起来能迷死人，撒起泼来又令人头疼。Steve没法把目光从他身上移开。

Bucky察觉到他的目光，满意地闭上眼睛，嘴角扬起来。

Steve恍惚看到两张脸庞重叠在一起，曾经在公寓的书房里，Bucky也这样朝他擎着脸蛋，面带微笑地任他亲吻额头、眉毛和脸颊。

他的心脏瞬间被狠狠击中，眼眶以肉眼可见的速度红了，在眼泪滴到Bucky脸上之前，他不由分说地握住Bucky抓着他的手，用了一定的力气使它松开，他立刻起身离开Bucky的身体。

下一秒钟，他就会吻到Bucky的嘴唇，下一秒钟，他们就会成为恋人。

Bucky依旧闭着眼，没有对此产生抗议，他略微调整下身体的重心，很快就发出了均匀的鼾声。

Steve跌跌撞撞地跑出去，用力抹一把眼睛，让眼前的景物清晰。他最后看了一眼营帐的灯火，看了一眼融着风沙和硝烟的1944年。

能击碎麻木的，是万物萌动；能打败经验的，只是一个人的纯真。

他忘了怎么去寻欢作乐，怎么敞开心扉，怎么像一只初生牛犊那样说爱。现在，他只想回到属于他的2023年，对他的Bucky说一句：

我爱你。

他再也不会奢想回到从前，挽回遗憾，阻止伤害。如果可以的话，他只想从头爱一次。

即使这个世界如此荒谬，即使还有无数可怕的未知等着我们……

但我们会一起走到世界的尽头，不是吗。

Bucky，我们重新开始，好吗。

*

Bucky站在时光穿梭机面前——他已经做好准备——心里默默地数过十个数字。

当最后一个数字落定时，在他目光所在的地方，准时出现一个挺拔的身影……

END.


End file.
